One Night Stand & One Girl Man
by PurpleDoves
Summary: Ally always believed in love. She had the perfect boyfriend, and the perfect job. But when she finds out that her boyfriend of 5 years cheated on her, her whole world came tumbling down. So to clear her mind, she has a one night stand. But soon she finds America's Bad Boy trying to win her heart. Will this rebound and this dare lead to more? AU and mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**

**So I am new to Fanfiction(even though I have been reading stories on it for years). But I've finally decided to join in the fun! This is my first story so be nice. I do ****appreciate constructive critism, and love reviews even more!**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Austin an Ally. If I did then it wouldn't be a childrens show, if you know what I mean (winks).**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ally's POV

How did I end up here? Sitting alone at a bar in a club in a skin tight, little black dress. Oh yeah, my best friend, Trish.

"_Ally! You need to get over him!" Trish exclaimed pulling my arm._

"_Give me some time for my broken heart to heal," I mumble back hugging my pillow tighter._

"_Ally, it happened over a week ago. Get over it!" She exclaimed. "All you've done is get up, go to work, go home, then watch chick flick while eating a whole tub of ice cream!"_

"_I can't just get 'over it'," I say in my defence. "It takes time for a heart to heal over a relation ship that was that long,"_

"_That's no excuse!" She shot back._

"_I went out with Dallas since I was 16 Trish, doesn't that count for anything?"_

"_Yes, you went out with Dallas for 5 years. He finally asks you to move in with him. Five days later you find him in bed with another girl. Yes, I get it."_

_I reach over for my ice cream pot again, tear threatening to fall again after hear the sad story that is my life. Me and Dallas met at high school. After crushing on him for years, he finally asked me out. When it was graduation, he asked me to move to a collage in New York so we could be close, me studying literature and him wanting to fulfil his dream to become a professional basketball player. Even though the collage wasn't the first on my list, I agreed. He didn't become a professional basketball player, but he got a job at a Starbucks shop. After graduating collage, I got a job at a Magazine, which I love, although I don't like gossip. I still hope to work as a journalist at one point though. That was always my big dream. Apart from music, although I gave that dream up long ago._

"_I know exactly what you need!" Trish exclaimed excitedly, bringing me back to earth. I shot her a questionable look._

"_You need a one night stand!" She said, making me choke on the ice cream that was currently in mouth._

"_What!" It was my turn to exclaim. _

"_Yeah, just a meaningless fling. Use somebody, then forget it even happened!"_

_There is just two problems with that. One, I'm not that kind of girl, sex means something to me. Two, I'm a virgin. I'll never tell Trish though. She thinks I lost it ages ago to Dallas on prom night. But I chickened out at last minute. Now that I think about it,that is probably the reason Dallas cheated on me. Quickly I scoop another spoon of fruity mint swirl into my mouth, letting it melt on my tongue. Now I fell depressed again. Well even more depressed, I should say._

"_I don't know Trish, I don't know if I have it in me to do that,"_

"_C'mon! Don't be such a goody two shoes!"_

"_I am not a goody two shoes!" I shoot back._

"_Um, yes you are,"_

"_Oh really? I only left a dollar as a tip to the employee at Starbucks yesterday!"_

"_That' because you didn't have anymore change. Then you apologised like 10 times afterwards!"_

"_Okay I am," I say caving in. "But that's just who I am,"_

"_And that the reason you are cooped up in your apartment crying over a break up! You need a change of character,"_

_A change of character? Maybe that's exactly what I need. I mean I have been good Ally for far too long._

"_Fine!" I yell._

"_Good!" Trish shot back._

"_I'll go!" I shot back just as enthusiastically._

"_Come on then!"_

"_I need to get changed!"_

"_I'll pick your outfit!"_

"_Thank you!"_

And that is how I ended up here. Trish ditched me about 5 minutes ago to dance with some guy, who in my opinion looked totally gay. And I couldn't go dance by myself, because one, I'll look like a loner, and two, I have the most awkward dancing ever.

"And why is such a pretty girl sitting alone at the bar?" A voice said behind my back. I turn around to look at the owner. He had light, almost bleached blond hair that was swooned to the side. He had he biggest chocolate brown eyes that you could just melt in, that looked so kind.

"Well that is because my friend ditched me, and I cannot dance to save my life," I say, making him smile. His smile is so innocent and childlike, that you couldn't help but smile too. He looked about my age, and is actually the first good looking guy I've seen in this bar tonight.

"Well surely all you need is the right dance partner," He said putting on his charm. And it worked, because before I knew it I was grabbing the hand that he offered to me.

He led me to the dance floor, where many people were practically grinding on each other. We fought our way through the crowd, although I could help but notice all the girls looking at us and whispering.

When we finally reach our destination, he turns to face me and grabbed my arms and yanked me to his chest and then twirling me under his arm. This caught me off guard. I just look up at him and smile.

"So what is your name?" He asks lowering his head to level with mine (Which was a lot considering I am a whole head shorter than him) suddenly making the whole situation a lot more intermit.

"And why would you like to know that?" I reply thinking back to the whole 'one night stand thing'.

"Because I am a gentleman, and gentlemen don't just dance without knowing their name," he says pulling me closer and swaying to the music.

"Well you didn't seem to have a problem with it when you asked me to dance," I said in a teasing way.

"Well I didn't want to risk waiting, because I would have missed my chance and someone would have whisked you away, being as pretty as you are," He replied making me smile and blush slightly.

"Ashley," I say thinking back to what Trish said, not wanting to give him my real name.

"No offence, but Ashley doesn't suit you," He comments. I give him a questioning look. "You look like you should have a name like Allison, because it's bright, just like your smile," He says charmingly. He just guessed my name, and said I have a bright smile. How can not smile at that?

"There it is," He says kissing my hand. Now I feel bad about this whole 'one night stand' thing.

Okay, no feeling involved, just lust. A way to feel better about Dallas. At least that is what I am trying to tell myself. But he is really making it hard to believe it myself right now.

"What about your name? Isn't it unfair for you to know to know mine?" Even though it's not mine. "And I don't know yours,"

He gives me a look of surprise, as if he expected me to know who he was. "Austin," He says. "Austin Moon," The name rings a bell, but I can't quite put my finger on it.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mr Moon," I say twirling myself again.

"So Ashley, what job do you do?" He asks trying to make conversation, which I would really like to avoid.

"I don't see what business of it yours what I do," I say putting my arms around his neck.

"I guess this means I can cut the small talk," I answer him with a kiss.

The kiss got heated pretty quickly. Soon I feel him suck my bottom lip asking for permission, which I gladly grant. Finally he breaks the kiss, letting me breath, and trails the kiss down my neck, making me moan. I feel so dangerous. I would never kiss Dallas in public like this. And when I did, I would stop it before it got too far.

But this is different. My blood is boiling like fire through my veins. I feel adenine taking over my body. His touch is becoming addicting.

"My place or yours?" I feel him mumble on my neck.

"Which ever is closest," I reply with a ragged voice, finding it hard to talk with the lack of Oxygen.

"My place it is then," He says after breaking contact with my neck, which I am sure has a massive hicky now. He grabs my hand and leads me through the crowd. I cant help but look out for Trish, but before I know it I'm at the door before I can see.

Suddenly I feel a warm wave of wind brush against my exposed back, sending a chill down my spine, indicating we made it outside. He start guiding my toward his car, which was park right opposite the club, which was weird because me and Trish had to park like a block way.

We finally stop, meaning we made it to his car. Because it was so dark, it was hard to make out. But I am sure it was a red Porche. Which is impressive for a man who was in his 20's and living in New York.

He goes over to the over side of the car and opens the door. "After you," He says gesturing to inside the car like a gentleman.

"Why thank you," I say getting in. "You really are the gentleman you claimed to be," I say after he got in.

"I try," He replies starting the car.

We drive for about five minutes until we stop at some fancy apartments. He parks the car then pull me inside. I look around in awe at the building, but I only have a second to admire it before Austin pulls inside.

"Hey Jenny," He points and winks at the receptionist while pulling me toward the elevator. I only get a glance at the lobby, but from what I see, it is really beautiful. And I thought I saw a fountain!

Once we get inside the elevator, he presses the pent house button, making stare in shock.

I am bought back to earth when I am suddenly pressed up against the elevator wall by Austin, his hands on either side of my head.

"So, where were we?" He asks, then start kissing my neck. Suddenly it dawns on me.

I am going to have a one night stand.

* * *

**So there was the first chapter. I hope you like it. If you did then please reveiw! Thats how I know I am doing a good job!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Guess who's back! You guys are so nice! I was literally happy dancing when I read all you reveiws. I was walking around my house with a massive smile on my face for 10 minutes not knowing what to do with myself. So did I forget to mention that they have never met before? Well they haven't.**

**Warning: This chapter contains mature content. Meaning sex. You have been warned**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ally POV

"Wow, quite a building you live in," I say trying to distract myself from Austin, who is abusing my neck with kisses.

"Yeah," He mumbles against my neck.

"And you live in the pent house," I say trying to keep the conversation alive, making him mumble another 'yeah', sending shivers down my spine at the vibrations.

"So now you want to talk," He teases, breaking contact with my neck. "You getting cold feet?"

"No way!" I exclaim, grabbing hold of his collar and bringing him down for a hard kiss. At first he was a bit surprised, and then he kisses back with he same amount of force.

He pushes his body against mine so every part of his chest was touching mine, radiating his body heat. Suddenly I was very hot, and turned on like crazy. He lifts my legs so they were around his waist.

Our heated make out was interrupted by the 'ding' that signalled that we were at his floor. Without breaking the kiss, he carries me to his bedroom. We fall when his legs come in contact with his bed. I am lying flat on my back, and he is on top of me, and our legs are intertwined. My hands are in his hair and his around my waist.

Finally breaking the kiss, he trails it down my neck, which now that I think about it, he does a lot. I must have like 10 hickys now. I moan at the contact. Suddenly, I feel his hand trail behind my back toward my zip. I buck my back and moan loudly, when he sucks a certain spot on my neck. I feel him smirk on my skin.

Taking advantage that my back was up, he unzips my dress. Feeling left out, I start at his buttons on his shirt. When I get down to the last button, he flings it off in some random direction. I run my hands down his bear chest. He has a six pack! That just turned my on a whole lot more.

He sits up and pulls my dress over my head. I help by raising my hands above my head. When the dress is gone in any random direction, I go straight for his pants. Once they are undone, he shakes them off.

For the first time I realise that we are both in our underwear. And I am totally exposed to him. Suddenly I feel really self conscious.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," He says with a smirk on his face. I blush realising that I was staring.

"You're cute, when you blush," He comments, coming in for another kiss. Soon he is trailing the kiss down my neck, but this time he goes further, down to collar bone. I feel him play with the back of my bra strap, and take it off expertly.

My body stiffens as he trails the kiss down to my left breast. Suddenly he takes my erected nipple in his mouth and rolls it around in his mouth. I am moaning loudly at this point; and very wet at the other end. He takes on of the hands and pay attention to my other breast.

Meanwhile, his other hand is trailing down to the lower region of my body. He traces my folds through the thin material of my panties, earning another moan from me.

"Well someone's wet," He states making me blush. "I seem to have that affect,"

Before I could even move to hit him, he moves the sodden material to the side, and plays with my folds again, this time directly.

My legs snap shut on instinct. I feel him smirk. Asshole. He just wrenches them open again. I feel him stroke my entrance a few times, making me whimper. He looks up at me, as if he is asking permission. I give him a little nod.

At that he slips his middle finger in me. It feels weird having something of his physically inside me, but at the same time, so good. He thrusts it a few times getting into a steady rhythm, before adding a second one. Soon he has three fingers thrusting inside me, and me withering under his touch.

Suddenly I feel him trail his kiss down further onto my stomach. When he reaches the top of my panties he looks up at me for permission again. I give him another nod. At this he takes his fingers out, making me wince, then pulls my panties down completely, and tosses them in a random direction.

Before I could even register anything, I feel his tongue at my entrance. And then suddenly, it enters me. I throw my head back in pleasure and moan as his talented tongue explores my insides. After a while he takes it out, then presses it against my clit. I gasp in ecstasy. I feel his two fingers at my entrance again. My body is shaking in pleasure as he abuses me with his tongue and fingers.

"Oh my god Austin! I'm cumming!" I exclaim as the tight coil that has built up since the first kiss, finally loosens as I have my first orgasm.

He raises is head to look at my. I am flushed and gasping for air. He comes up for a kiss. I can taste myself on his tough as he explores my mouth. After breaking away from the kiss, I lean my forehead against his.

"Your turn," I say with a mysterious smile. I give him a quick peck on the lips then, and then climb from under him. He turns to face me. I beckon him to the edge of the bed.

Once he get there he gets there, I pull down his boxers mid thigh. For the first time I look at his penis. It is huge. A little intimidated, I pick it up cautiously, making him sigh.

As I have never done this before, I don't really know what to do. I take the head and put in my mouth. I twirl my tongue around on it a few times, letting the salty taste linger on my tongue. I look up at him and see that he has his eyes closed in pleasure. I smile to myself knowing that I'm doing something right.

Next I take the head completely out my mouth, and lick a line from head to base, making him moan. Feeling a little more encouraged, I take the as much as I can in my mouth, and bob my head up and down.

"Oh my god Ash!" he exclaimed. I started to feel offended, but then realised that that was the fake name I gave him.

"Stop, I gonna cum!" He exclaimed, making my stop and take him out my mouth.

When I look up I can see that he is a little bit flustered. It makes me feel better seeing someone as confident as him, gasping for air. I stand up and lean in for another kiss. We fall back on the bed, and I straddle him.

"You don't know how turn on I am right now," He says between kisses. I just moan in response.

"I want you. Now," he says looking in my eyes with a lustful look. It sounds like a demand. He means business.

"Then have me. I'm yours," I say. This seems to break is control, because the next thing I know, I am on the bottom again and he is lining up at my entrance.

"Wait a second," He says ruining the moment. He hops up and goes to his drawers. He comes back with a condom on. Good call, I think silently to my self.

Then he lines himself up again. I have time for one thought to cross my mind. I'm losing my virginity. Before I know it, he is inching in, causing an immense amount of pain. I gasp at this, making Austin look me in the eyes.

"It'll get better," He comforts kissing my temple. "I'll be gentle, promise," We stay in that position for a while so I can get used to the feeling. I give a nod to say he can go.

Slowly he starts thrusting, each movement admitting a bit of pain. However it decreases, until there is none. At this point I am basically screaming in pleasure.

"Faster," I command, which he gladly follows. I rock my hips so they meet his every thrust, our bodies moving as one. I feel his head rest on the crook of my shoulder, as I claw at his back.

He pushes my body so it is flat against the headboard of his bed. I hiss as the cold wood come in contact with my exposed back. He kneels inbetween my legs, and hooked my legs on his arms. I moan at the new position, as it makes a new angle of penetration.

"Oh my gosh, Austin!" I scream. I keep yelling commands of 'faster' or 'harder' which he happily complies to.

"I'm almost there," He warns kissing my neck, probably giving my another hickey.

"Me too," I gasp out.

"I'm cumming," I exclaim, as I close my eyes, for the second orgasm that I've had tonight. I feel myself contract and tighten on Austin's member.

"Oh my god Ash, me too," And just like that, after a couple of thrusts, he cums inside the condom.

He collapses on top of me. We look up at each other for a second, before we both lean in for a kiss.

After a while he pulls out, making me let out a little moan. He gets up and goes to the bathroom, probably throwing the used condom away. When he comes out he lies down next to me. I sink in the bed a little, and snuggle next to him. He pulls the blanket over us.

"Ashley?" He asks quietly. I get a little confused, then I remember my fake name.

"Yeah," I answer.

"Are you a virgin?" I laugh at his stupid question.

"Well not any more," I joke.

"Why did you give your virginity up to a complete stranger?"

"Well I guess I'm lucky that that stranger is very kind," I joke again.

"This is serious! Why?" I can tell he was a bit angry.

"Well it's none of your business what I do with my life," I say back, a little annoyed.

"Yeah, you're right," He sighs.

After that we don't talk. I try to get to sleep, but I can't help but think. I just lost my virginity to a complete stranger.

* * *

**So you guys are quite lucky, because I was debaiting whether of not I should upload this today or tomorrow, and I chose today. To be honest I was ichting to upload like the day after the first chapter was out, but I restrained myself. Fo those who are asking, I will probably update this story ever 4-5 days. I already have written the first 7 chapters, so I shouldn't be late. That was a long note. Goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**Hello there. Here is the next chapter. For those who feel bad for Austin, don't. You'll see why in the next chapter. So happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. No need to rub it in.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ally's POV

I woke up to find a warm body heat engulfing me, and a strong arm embracing me. My first reaction is too jump up and scream. But then I quickly regained the memories for last night. Crap! I really need to get out of here. But he's so warm. No! All I have to do is pull his arm off me then flee. Okay, I can do this.

Cautiously, I pick up his arm. Wow, it is muscley. I slowly slide out and place a pillow that must have fallen out the bed last night, where I was lying. I hear him stir, and my heart almost stops. Imagine how the awkward it would be if he saw me sneaking out!

Once I start to walk, I wince. I am really sore. I blush realising it was from last night. Sucking it up, I quietly tip toe around the room to find my clothes. I find my bra on the side of the bed and quickly put it on. Next is my dress. It seems to be hanging on the handle of his door which leads to the balcony. WAIT. He has a balcony? Damn, he is rich.

Now that I think about it, I never really looked around last night. We were kind of busy. Okay, I grab it and slide it on. Next, the panties. I slowly analyze the room. It has a pretty modern décor. Gray wall, and everything else it pretty much gray and black as well. I spot my panties hanging from top of his mirror. Which was completely out of my reach.

I walk over to it and get on the tip of my toe and reach for it. I lean over the chest of drawers which is in front of the mirror. Why do I have to be so short? I would try to climb, but if everything falls then it would make a massive noise that would defiantly wake him. Plus this dress is really skin tight, meaning that I can barely walk in it as it is.

Suddenly I hear a groan. For a minute my body freezes. Then I come to my senses and run out of his room. I'll just have to leave them behind. Why does life hate me? I look around the room I have just entered. It is a living room with an attached kitchen. He has a massive flat screen T.V which is like 50 inch, and a gray sofa. Why does he like gray so much? The kitchen has an island and a bar which has small stools. That is so cool! Me and Trish's apartment isn't half the size of this.

Trish! I better call her. I search around for my phone. Then I realise it was in my purse. And I left the purse in the club. Crap! I hope Trish picked it up. I look around for a clock. 11:25. Man I better get home. Then it dawns on me. I have no money!

So I am in an apartment, a place I don't even know, without any money or phone. I am screwed. Nice going Ally. _Have a one night stand; it'll take your mind of Dallas! _Trish said. Look where I ended up.

Suddenly I find my gaze fixed on Austin's wallet. I shouldn't. But I need to get home! It's wrong! He's rich, I mean look at this apartment! He won't miss 5 bucks. Shut up!

Okay, after that stupid argument with myself, I grab his wallet. Damn it, the only ones I can find are 10's and 20's. I grab a ten and rush out his door. Oh yeah, it's an elevator! He has an elevator straight into is apartment! Rich basterd.

I see my shoes at the front of the door. I can't be bothered to put them on so I just carry them.

When the elevator finally comes, I rush inside and press ground floor. Wow, I actually did this. I had a one night stand.

The ding of the elevator finally brings me back to earth. I walk out of the lobby bare foot. I understand why they call this the walk of shame. Your clothes are all wrinkled, you haven't had time to properly prepare for the day, and you can't help but feel that everybody is looking at you and judging you while their at it. But actually they don't even notice you.

I walk out onto the streets and hail a taxi. After a minute, a taxi finally stops. I give him the address to my apartment and sink in my seat. When the taxi comes to a halt, I give the taxi driver the $10 I stole from Austin wallet. I wait for him to give the change then get out and try to get into my apartment as quickly as possible.

But luck is still not on my side, because the elevator takes forever to come, and when it does Mrs Marcy, the old lady who lives on our floor, comes in as well. For the whole ride up I can feel her disapproving looks boring into my skull. How does Trish do this so often?

I quickly run to my door. Because I don't have my key, I bang loud on the door, knowing that Trish would probably be still asleep. When she does open the door, she looks at me a moment, then pulls me inside.

"Oh my gosh, how was it!" She squealed.

"How do you know I went through with it?" I ask her raising an eyebrow.

"You did, didn't you?"

"Yeah," I sigh.

"So how was it?" She asked going back to her first question.

"It was great," I say, surprising myself and making Trish smile. "But, I'll never do it again," I finish, making Trish's smile drop.

"First I couldn't reach my panties because they were hanging too high for me to reach, so I had to leave them," I say making Trish snicker. I give her a glare and continue with my story. "Then I realised that I didn't have my purse; so no money, or phone!" I exclaim.

"Oh, yeah, I picked it up for you," She said, making me a wave of sweet relief sweep across my body.

"So I had to steal 10 bucks from him," I whisper the last part.

"You stole 10 bucks from him!" Trish exclaimed shocked. "Wow, you're better at this than I thought," She laughed.

"I only did it because I had too, I feel really bad about it," I sigh.

"Who cares! You made it home safe," I roll my eyes at this comment.

"Barely, I had to steal to get here,"

"Yeah, when I saw you purse at our seats I though you either got kidnapped, or you found your guy!" She smiled. "But hey, you've had more fun than on all my one night stands put together," Trish says patting my back.

"I'll tell you what. You were right, I haven't thought about Dallas all morning," I say making Trish smile. "Because I was stealing from a random guy! But between all the craziness, I haven't though once about him." I smile.

"Well can I go and take a shower, then we can go to Starbucks and I'll tell you about him," I say walking towards the bathroom.

After I've had my shower and got dress, me and Trish headed out to Starbucks. I ordered my usual, which a muffin because I hadn't eaten all day. I told her everything about what happened from the dancing, to Austin's penthouse apartment. The last one made Trish's jaw drop.

"Why did you not want him to be your boyfriend?" Trish asked.

"Because that defeats the point of a one night stand. Plus I'm not looking for a relationship,"

"Ashley!" I hear a voice yell. My body stiffens as I recognise that voice. I look over to see if my suspicions are correct. And of course they are. I quickly hide my head behind the menu.

"Why is that hot guy calling you Ashley?" Trish asked confused. I just slip out of my seat.

"Is he really talking to me?" I ask trying to pull Trish with me.

"Yep he is definitely talking to you,"

"Did I forget to mention I used a fake name last night," I say hesitantly.

"You did!" Trish exclaimed. I 'shh'd' her. "And that's the guy?" She asks looking at Austin. "Wow, he is hot,"

"Ashley," Austin says finally at our table. I look up at him. He is wearing a beanie and glasses. And he is even cuter than I remember! I am screwed.

"Hey Austin," I say hesitantly, sitting up on seat, giving up on trying to escape.

"I've been calling you from like over there,"

"Really? Sorry I couldn't hear you over how loud Trish was talking," I say giving Trish a fake look, making her give me a look that say 'what have I done?'.

"So, you left with out saying goodbye," He says giving me a suggestive smile.

"Um yeah..." I look around for an excuse. "I um got a call... From work." I lie through my teeth.

"Really," He says with an amused look. Suddenly my phone starts ringing. "Is that work too?" He jokes. I pick it up and look at the I.D.

"Actually it is," I show him the screen, whipping the smile off his face. "I gotta take this," I say getting up and pressing the call button.

"Ally, I know it's you day off, but I got a big deal for you. Come in as fast as you can," The voice of my boss demands through my phone.

"Of course," I say. On the inside I am jumping. I've been working at that magazine for a year, and I haven't had any good stories. This may finally be my shot!

"Great, I'll see you soon," She dismissed me and hung up.

I turn around to find Trish and Austin staring at me. I walk over to them and pick up my bag.

"That was work, I gotta go," I say, hoping that I won't see Austin after this ever again.

"I can give you a ride if you want?" He offers. Why can't you see I am trying to get away from you?

"No thank you," I kindly decline. "It was nice to see you." I say to him. "Trish, I'll see you at home," after that I walk out.

I turn around to find Austin following me. I inwardly groan. Why does he keep turning up?

"Hey," He says. I turn to him and give him a sweet smile. "You never said your proper goodbye," He says walking closer to me.

"Bye," I say and turn around, but his hand stops me.

"Will I see you again?" He asks. I can see the hope in his eyes.

"If I give you my phone number will you let me go to work?" I ask, making him nod. Who knew he was so clingy.

He gives me his phone and I type my number in it. Then I give him mine, and he does the same.

"Goodbye," I say then turn and walk away. Hopefully I will never use this number. I hail a taxi and tell the taxi driver the address to my work building.

When I get there I walk into the building and straight to the elevator. I press the button to the floor which my boss works on. About a floor up the elevator stops, and in walks a boy who is 20 years old, who is the mailboy.

"Hey Josh," I greet him with a warm smile. He is an intern and people are usually mean to him, but he is a good friend of mine.

"Oh, hey Ally," He smiles. I could tell that he has a bit of a crush on me. I can feel him staring at me sometimes, but other than that he is really nice.

"How's work?" I ask.

"Not too bad, the usual I guess. How about you, this is your day off I do believe?"

"Mrs Bossa Nova asked me to come in about some big scoop!" I exclaim happily. Bossa Nova is a name me and Josh came up with for my boss. She hates me, so I am wondering why she is giving me a scoop.

"Good luck!" He say genuinely happy for me. Suddenly the elevator stops. "Well that's my stop, see ya,"

"Bye," I give a little wave. One more floor, then I find out about this big scoop. I hear the ding that signals that I have made it to my destination.

I step out and walk to her door. I knock on it softly. I hear a muffled but stern 'come in'. I twist he door knob and walk in. When I come in I see my boss Mrs Maxwell looking down at some papers. She is a thin woman. She has a tight bun that looks like it is pulling up her whole face. She wears pointy glasses, and the sit on a long and crooked nose.

"Miss Dawson," She says without looking up. "Please have a seat," She gestures to the chair infront her desk. Quickly I sit down.

"Now I got a scoop for you, do you think you can do it?" She asks looking up at me, her eyes like eagles boring into my skin.

"Yes, of course," I reply quickly.

"Good," She says. "The job is to interview Austin Moon," Austin moon? I don't have time for another though because she continues.

"This was supposed to be Jenny's story, but she went into labour," I smile slightly happy for my co-worker. "So I fired her," This wiped the smile right off my face.

"He will be finishing his photo shoot in about and hour," An hour! "That should be plenty of time to come up with some questions. I am counting on you, am I right to put my trust I you?"

"Yes miss!" I say sounding like a soldier.

"Good, you are dismissed. The place you are meeting him is at the end of his photo shoot. Jeff will know the way." She waves me off. I get up quickly and walk out the room.

Who does she think she is, giving me an hour to prepare for an interview! I walk down to my desk and come up with some questions.

I look up at the clock. I have 15 minutes to get down to the place where the photo shoot is. Crap! I speed I run to find Jeff so we can go to the place. I just read the questions and mumbling sorry to people I walk into. I walk into the set where people are packing up. Jeff drives us to the location, and gives my the visitors pass.

"Oh no! The camera's broken!" Jeff exclaims, making me sigh.

"Go get the back up. I'll find him," I say ushering him to the exit. I push my way through all his fans and go to the door. I find my visitors pass, and they let me in. I walk toward where loads of reporters are, and they all seem to be leaving, having got their interview. I squirm my way through the crowd.

"I'm Ally Dawson; Can I get an interview?" I ask.

When I look up I see the person I least wanted to see, looking almost as shocked as me. Austin Moon.

* * *

**So yeah. Until next time. And guys, make sure you reveiw! They really make my day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**I didn't even realise that it was the day I was supposed to upload! I went to a friends sleep over, and I didn't sleep for 28 hours. So yeah, I am pretty worn out. But I am uploading! So this is in Austin's point of view! So this is completely of topic, but has anbody else realised that on 'Sonny With a Chance' Sonny's name is Allison, and I am asuming Ally's full name is Allison. And they are the same writers. They do a good job, because I was obsessed with Sonny With a Chance, and now I am obsessed with Austin and Ally. And this doesn't happen with any other shows! Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. If I did, Ross Lynch would have to take off his shirt every 5 minutes, just like Taylor Launter in Twlight.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Austin's POV

"Come on dude! Please!" I begged my best friend Dez. "How am I supposed to find a girl without my wingman?" I exclaim

"You usually do fine without me," He sighs.

"But I'll be lonely!" I whine.

"You won't be when you find a girl," He says chuckling.

"Come on, you don't need to talk to anybody!"

"That's exactly why I don't want to go. I don't want to have to stay while you hook up with some random chick. Plus I promised Jess we'll have the night to ourselves,"

"I think it's animalistic how you just use girls,"

"Nobody asked what you thought Jess," I shout back to Dez's girlfriend. "Man, I don't know how you live with this girl,"

"It's because I love her," He replies simply making me gag.

"He'll never understand it, he doesn't see women as more than objects of lust," Jess comments. Man this girl really pisses me off. "He's just a man-whore,"

"Oh please, I don't know how Dez puts up with your moaning,"

"Like you're any better with your whining," She resorts.

"At least it's not about hair,"

"Maybe you'll understand if you actually got a girlfriend," Dez says cutting in. This made Jess scoff.

"Please, he can never keep a girl for more than a week,"

"I bet I can get a girlfriend for two!" I snap back.

"Really, wanna bet?"

"How's 10 bucks?"

"Sissy. I'm talking real money. 20 bucks,"

"If you've forgotten, I am heart throb Austin Moon. The biggest singer out here right now!"

"Yeah, because that will get you a real relationship," She say sarcastically.

"Fine, it's on, I will get a girlfriend for two weeks,"

"Fine, winner gets 20 bucks,"

"Deal," We both shake on it.

"Now I am going to have an awesome night without you bro," I say walking out the door.

"Bye asshole," Jess says.

"You too, slut," I reply walking out.

I don't need Dez to have fun. Ever since he's been going out with Jess, he's been ignoring me! I have needs too; ones that only best friends can help with.

Now because of her, I have to find a girlfriend. Wow, I haven't had one of those since I was 16. Her name was Cassidy. Then I got famous, and didn't have time for girlfriends. And since then I've been living the good life.

I can find a girl easily; the trouble is not shooting myself. All women do is shopping, and talk about feelings (which I hate doing). Then they ask you how they look, and you say 'fine' but then they try on 20 other outfit just to finally decide that they are going to wear the one they originally picked! Wow, this is going to be harder than I thought.

But there's no way in hell I'm going to let Jess win. I don't really care about money; I've got plenty of it (international superstar here). But my pride is on the line. And then Jess will rub it in my face until Dez decides to dump her crazy butt.

Unfortunately, I don't think that's going to happen. He really loves her. I can see the way he looks at her. He asked her to move in with him a couple of months ago, and I'm sure marriage isn't far in the future. And then I'll loose my best friend to that psycho bitch forever.

Before I know it, I am at the club I know so well. I can park across from the park, because I am a VIP. I also get to cut the line. Being a superstar is awesome! I've picked up countless women here before, and gotten so drunk that I slept for almost 2 days after. Good times.

I walk past Big Burt, the security guard, and do our secret handshake. Did I mention I come here a lot? Now to find a girl. I'm not looking for a girl for the bet tonight. One, I'm pretty sure any girl here doesn't want a relationship, and if they did, they were crazy, and two, I need one last night of freedom from the future relationship I am about to lock myself in for two weeks.

Now to look around for a lonely girl. I slowly analyze the room. I see all the looking at me, and trying to flirt. Aright then, let's do this. Okay, most of these girls look rather slutty, or like a hooker. This is going to be a slow night.

Pushing through the crowd, I make my way to the bar for a drink. I might have better luck if I'm intoxicated. Then some of these girls would actually look somewhat appealing. But before I take a seat, I see a pretty brunette sitting alone at the bar. Score!

Slowly, I walk up to her. Time to turn on my charm.

"And why is such a pretty girl sitting alone at the bar?" I ask in a deep voice, leaning over to her shoulder.

Suddenly she turns around. She has big brown eyes that are lightly coated in eye make up. It is simple, and makes her look beautiful. Not slutty, like all the other girls here

"Well that is because my friend ditched me, and I can't dance to save my life," She replied making me laugh a little.

"Well surely all you need is the right dance partner," I say putting my hand out for her, which she happily takes. I lead her through the crowd into the middle of the dance floor. I can feel all of the envious and jealous glares from all the girls. I mean come on, famous superstar here.

I pull here towards my chest then twirl her under my arm. My dance moves catches her off guard, but then she looks up at me and smiles. Her smile was breath-taking and it light up her whole face. Regaining my cool, I lean in close to her face.

"So what's your name?" I ask in my seductive voice, making a small blush grace her face.

"And why would you like to know that?" She asks in the same kind of voice, catching me of guard this time.

"Because I am a gentleman, and gentlemen don't just dance without knowing their name," I reply pulling her closer to me, trying to gain control again.

"Well you didn't seem to have a problem with it when you asked me to dance" She teased, once again catching me off guard. She's feisty. I like it.

"Well I didn't want to risk waiting, because I would have missed my chance and someone would have whisked you away, being as pretty as you are," I reply, making her smile that beautiful smile, and blush a little.

"Ashley," She replies. I could tell she was lying. No offense but Ashley doesn't suit her. I look down to see her giving me a questioning look. Crap, did I say that out loud?

"You look like you should have a name like Allison, because it's bright," I explain, a little embarrassed. "Just like your smile," I say, regaining my cool. This makes her smile again.

"There it is," I smile while kissing her hand. I have now decided that I love her smile. What is happening? I never care about girls names, let alone care if it suited them or not. And now I'm saying I love her smile?

"What about your name? Isn't it unfair for you to know to know mine? And I don't know yours," She says bringing me back to earth. I give her a surprised look. Does she really not know who I am?

"Austin," I urge. "Austin Moon," Still nothing? Wow, she doesn't get out much.

"Well it is nice to meet you Mr Moon," She says twirling myself under my arm. She really doesn't know.

"So Ashley, what do you do?" I say playing along with the fake name thing, really wanting to start a conversation, still a bit shocked that she doesn't know who I am.

"I don't see what business of it yours what I do," She says in a really sexy voice, putting her arms around my neck. She means business.

"I guess this means I can cut the small talk." I say amused. I get my answer in a form of a kiss. My favourite kind answer.

Feeling risky, I suck her bottom lip, and she happily opens her mouth. Soon I am trailing kisses down her neck, making her moan quietly. I am going to leave a load of hickeys on her creamy coloured neck, I mentally note to myself.

After a few minutes of our heavy make-out session, I mumble against her neck my favourite question.

"My place or yours,"

"Whichever is closer," I hear her gasp.

"My place it is then," After that I lead her to my car. After a very short car journey, I greet the receptionist, and continue our make-out session in the elevator. I give her like 10 hickeys, and have found her sweet spot on her neck. Before I know it we are both in our underwear on my bed.

I look down to see her staring at my crotch. I look into her eyes. I can see fear.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I joke trying to dismiss the fear in her eyes. Then I see her blush.

"Your cute when you blush," I slip out. I lean in for another kiss hoping that she didn't hear that. I never think these kinds of things! Okay, keep your cool; I go through the normal routine. I gave her an awesome orgasm, and she gave me one hell of a blow job. All was going well until the actual sex.

When I entered her, she was in a load of pain. The finally it registered to me. She is a virgin!

At this, I lean down and kiss her temple and say "It'll get better," and "I'll be gentle, promise," really wanting the pain in her eyes to go. I don't know why, but the pain in her eyes made me die inside. To see her in so much pain, and being the one to cause it.

Luckily, she got used to it and the sex was awesome! After we were lying own, I ask her the question that had been bugging me for a long time.

"Are you a virgin?" She just laughs at me. Then I realised how stupid the question was.

"Well not any more," she jokes, making me a little annoyed.

"Why did you give your virginity up to a complete stranger?" I try again.

"Well I guess I'm lucky that that stranger is very kind," At this my anger really flares up. Why would she be so stupid! Damn right she was luck it was me who picked her up!

"This is serious! Why?" I yell.

"Well it's none of your business what I do with my life," She replies a bit annoyed. Not wanting a fight, I drop it.

"Yeah, you're right," I sigh. I pretty sure she fell asleep, But I was up almost all night thinking about her. Why do I even care about her? She is just another one night stand right?

* * *

**Oh Austin, if only you knew. So any way sorry for the lack of action. I just wanted to show things from Austins point of view. So really, this is just a bet. And sorry, but Dez is taken. But worry not, the drama is in the next chapter! So until next time. Oh yeah, and review! I love them, they are like warm hugs from Ross Lynch. If only. But they are a close second!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

** Hello readers! To be honest I have been suffering from a big dose of can't be botherd, and procrastination. I wouldn't call it writer's block, because once I actually got off my big butt and started working, the idea seemed to flow out me like a river! But I am uploading nonetheless. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Austin's POV

I woke up alone in my bed, my arm draped over a pillow. I don't know why, but I felt hurt that she left, which I shouldn't. I mean I go through one night stand almost every night. I should feel lucky that she left. Sometimes the girl stays, and I got to find an excuse for her to leave. But I feel like we shared something different.

I got up feeling a bit confused as to what happened last night. I scanned the room. Nothing out of the ordinary. Then something caught my eye. Ashley panties hanging off my mirror. Well that confirmed that last night wasn't a dream.

I find my pyjamas and pop them on, and then walk out to the rest of my apartment. I have to admit; I love my apartment. Although grey isn't my favourite colour (yellow is) it makes the apartment look really modern.

I look up at my clock. 11:30 am. I didn't sleep in too late. And it's not too late for breakfast! I have a craving for pancakes. But because I can't make pancakes, I settle for cereal instead. Looking to the cupboard I look around for a box of cereal.

There is none! Really! I guess I'll have to settle for a cupcake from Starbucks. I quickly get showered and dressed. I quickly grab my beanie, and some fake glasses. Like I said, I am a rockstar; people will notice me. Grabbing my wallet and keys, I walk to the elevator.

On the way down in the elevator I hear my phone beep, meaning I have a text. I feel around for my phone, then pull unlock it.

_You've got a photo shoot at 12:30._

It was from my manager, Phil. He was good enough with getting as far as I am in this business, but he is very unorganised, and tells me stuff at last minute. I sigh. I will still be able to have that muffin luckily. The rest of the text had the details of where I had to go.

I was brought back to the world by the 'ding' of the elevator. I walked out of it and greeted our receptionist, Jenny. I do this every morning. She gives me a knowing look. She sees me come in with different girls every night, and then watches them leave in the morning. And then we would joke about them in the morning.

"That one was out in a hurry, what did you do to her?" She asks raising an amused brow. I flash of hurt grips my chest knowing that Ashley was in a hurry.

"Nothing out of the usual," I say reassuringly.

"I'm scared to know what the usual is," She laughs, making me laugh. She is like a sister to me, and is a great friend.

"I can't seem to get her off my mind though," I confess.

"Looks like you have a crush," She replies quirking a brow and giving a suggestive smile.

"Nothing like that," I say in my defence, even though I'm not so sure myself. "Anyway, I gotta go,"

"Bye," She says smiling. I give her a little wave and walk out the door.

I pull out my key and unlock my car. I'm glad I am able to drive around New York; it'll be a pain having to use taxis. I drive to Starbucks and park outside. When I walk through the door I see the same chestnut brown hair that belonged to the girl that has been stealing my thoughts all morning.

"Ashley!" I call out. Our eyes lock for a second, then she pull her menu to hide her face. This was going to be fun. After silently laughing, I walk up to the table she was sitting at.

"Ashley," I repeat myself when I finally make it.

"Hey Austin," She says looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

""I've been calling you from like over there," I say wanting to hear her excuse.

"Really? Sorry I couldn't hear you over how loud Trish was talking," She says giving her friend who had long curly hair and was sitting next to her, a look.

"So, you left with out saying goodbye," I say teasingly.

"Um yeah..." I stop myself from laughing watching her make an excuse.. "I um got a call... From work."

"Really," I say raising an eyebrow. Suddenly her phone starts ringing. "Is that work too?" I joke. Surprisingly it is. She shows me the screen, wiping the smile off my face.

"I gotta take this," She says walking out the shop.

After she goes I share an awkward moment with her friend. Then she comes back and picks up her bag.

"That was work, I got to go,"

"I can give you a lift if you want," I offer, really not wanting her to go.

"No thank you," She declines, making my heart sink a little. "It was nice to see you." She says to me.

"Trish, I'll see you at home," She says to her friend then walks out. I quickly follow her. She turns around and looks at me.

"Hey," I say. She gives me a sweet smile. "You never said your proper goodbye," I say walking closer to her

"Bye," She says coldly.

"Will I see you again?" I ask like a lost puppy. What is happening? I never do this.

"If I give you my phone number will you let me go to work?" She asks sighing. I nod eagerly.

I give her my phone and she gives me hers and we type each others number in our phones.

"Goodbye," She says then walks away. I watch her walk away in a trance, then come back to reality.

After a minute I walk back into Starbucks and order a muffin. Opening my wallet, I fish around for some money to the server. That's funny. I swear I had 10 bucks in here yesterday. Wait a second! She stole 10 bucks from me!

After getting my muffin I sit down at a vacant table. Just who is this girl? First she gives me a name that I am pretty sure is fake, then she loses her virginity to me, then she steals $10 from me! She is not like any girl I know. Yet somehow, I want to know more about her.

I really need to get this off my chest. Grabbing my phone out my back pocket, I call Dez. He picks up after a few rings, and I tell the whole story.

"So let me get this straight, she stole $10 from you?" He asks after I'm done.

"Yeah! Now I can't get her off my mind!" I exclaim.

"Maybe you like her," He says in a suggestive voice.

"What? No way. It's just like I've found my match! She is just as sexy, and as in control as me. But now she's winning!"

"Then fight back!" He says annoyed.

"Your right, I am going to get my cool back! Thanks Dez!" I shout happily, hanging up the phone without letting him get a word in.

I check the time on my phone. I've got 5 minutes to get to my photo shoot. Crap! I get up from my seat and jump and sprint the shop, then jump into my car. The place was only a couple of minutes away from Starbucks, and I got there quick enough.

I get changed out of my beanie and glasses, and make my way down to the set. The photo shoot goes really quickly. I do my usual poses, and I wear about 5 different outfits. This is only for a magazine, so I'll probably get interviewed after.

I decline having a few interviews. They are annoying as hell. This helps me keep up my 'bad boy' image, but mostly saves me from having to answer all the vultures trying to pry into my personal life. I see all the reporters walk away disappointed.

"I'm Ally Dawson; can I get an interview," Just when I am about to decline, I see the girl who has been driving me crazy all morning. Her eyes widen then her whole body visually stiffens. Wait, did she just say her name is Ally Dawson?

"Ashley?" I ask. She just stares up at me with her big doe eyes. I give her an amused smile. "Or shall I say Ally Dawson,"

This she just looks up at me shocked. I love being control again. I walk closer to her.

"So Miss Dawson, why would you lie about your name?" I ask in a teasing voice.

"W-well because I didn't want to get personal with a stranger," She stutters, at a loss for word. I smirk a bit.

"I think we pretty personal last night," I say suggestively walking closer to her making her blush even more.

"So why are you so mysterious Ally?" Then I realised that I totally guessed her name last night. "I knew your name was Allison!" I fist pumped in the air, making her roll her eyes at me.

"So what else are you hiding from me?" I ask regaining my cool, taking another step towards her.

"Nothing that you'll be interested in," She says looking down.

"There's where you're wrong," I say stepping closer to her. Now we are inches apart. "You interest me a lot," I breathe on her face.

"Why is that?" She asks looking up at me.

"You're not like all the other girls I know," I whisper leaning down so our noses are touching.

Just when our lips are about to touch, we both hear a loud crash outside the door, and both jerk our heads to see what it was. Suddenly a man with a camera is walking through the door.

"Jeff!" Ally exclaims. "Where have you been? You are 5 minutes late?" She asks.

"Sorry, the other camera broke so I had to get a new one; you're the one who told me to get it!" The man, Jeff, replied mumbling the last bit.

"I just realised, where's Jenny?" Jeff asks.

"She's in labour," Ally replies smiling making Jeff 'aww'. "So she got fired," She finishes, making me and Jeff wince.

"Yeah," She says nodding. "So let's get this interview started!" She said clapping her hands together, changing the subject. We both move our positions so that we are right in front of the camera, while Jeff sets it up.

We go through the interview. She asks me a few questions on camera then leaves in a rush. I quickly run after her out the door.

"Ally! Wait up!" I say slowing down and walking next to her.

"What could you possibly want now?" She asks.

"A chance to get to know you," I say thinking to the dare. I have decided that is I am going to have to go out with someone for 2 weeks; then it might as well be someone who challenges me.

"Did it cross your mind that I don't want to get to know you?" She asks annoyed.

"Ouch." I comment pretending to hold my chest in pain. "All I want is to talk over some coffee. Pwease," I say in a baby voice, giving her my puppy dog eyes.

She just stops and looks at me. I can tell she is going to cave in, because no one can resist these eyes. But then she closes her eyes then looks forward. Suddenly her whole body freezes, and the next thing I know; I am being pulled down for a kiss.

* * *

**Dun, Dun,Dun! Now why would she do that? Maybe you could leave a guess in a reveiw. Because you know I love them! Or don't; just tell me how much you hate the chapter. I don't really care, but I want a review. My target is to have 5 reveiw per chapter. Although it's not five per chapter, it is about at how many I want, so thank you! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

** Hey guys! 21 FREAKING REVIEWS! I love you guys! So well done to tania15 and Isazu for guessing the right reason! And thank you RiverRoseRory for your very long review. I loved your idea, and although I couldn't add it to this chapeter, I did add parts of it to a later chapter. And thanks to eveyone who says they love my story. To be honest I having a bit of wriers block, unlike last time, but I will fight through it for you! On to the story.**

* * *

** Chapter 6**

Ally's POV

I rush through the interview as fast as I could; then speed walk my way out. How could I not know he was an international superstar! And I work at a magazine that probably has a story about him every week! I feel so stupid right now!

"Ally! Wait up!" I hear the voice of the person that I least want to see. Next thing I know, he is walking beside me.

"What could you possibly want now?" I ask, not wanting him to see my face. I am way too embarrassed.

"A chance to get to know you," I inwardly groan. Is he ever going to give it up?

"Did it cross your mind that I don't want to get to know you?" I lash out on him. Now I feel bad. I can see a flash of hurt cross his usually childlike eyes.

"Ouch." He says clutching his chest in fake pain. "All I want is to talk over some coffee. Pwease," He says giving me the cutest puppy dog eyes that I have ever seen.

I am not going to cave in. But he looks so cute. But I am not going to cave in! He's killing me with guilt! Just look at his eyes! Then look away!

After that completely silly argument with myself, I swiftly turn my head around, using all my will power not to cave in. However, as soon as I turn my head, I see Dallas. Holding hands. With the girl he cheated on me with!

My body acting before my mind, I turn to Austin, and yank him down for a kiss. At first he acts surprised, then he relaxes into the kiss. I can feel my knees getting weak. This is probably one of the best kisses I've ever had. Images of last night flood through my mind. My body remembers the sparks it felt last night.

Suddenly I feel him bite my bottom lip, making my moan involuntary. At this I pull away from the kiss. That cheeky jerk! I am almost in the right mind to slap him. But I just look at him in the eyes, and catch my breath.

Then a clear of the throat bring us back to the world. I turn around to find Dallas and that girl right in front of us.

"Dallas!" I say in a mock surprised voice. As if he got the message that I was trying to make him jealous, Austin puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Ally," He replies glaring at Austin.

"How have you been," I ask politely, even though I want to rip his head off right now. I may hate his guts, bit I have manners.

"Good," He replies, still looking at Austin.

"Wait, your Austin Moon!" The girl exclaims excited. Austin just winks and puts his finger on his lips as to say 'keep it a secret'.

"So we got to go," I say dismissing us from this very awkward conversation.

"Um, yeah," He replies.

Me and Austin walk past them. As soon as are out of sight from them, I slap Austin's arm off my shoulder.

"Ow," He says shaking his hand. "I pretend to be your boyfriend, and this is what I get?"

I just cross my arms, and roll my eyes. But then I feel bad.

"You're right; sorry." I apologize. "Thanks for back there; if I were alone then I probably would have died,"

"No problem," He says smiling.

"Stop being so nice!" I complain.

"Most people like kindness," He laughs.

"Well I don't deserve it!" I exclaim. He just gives me a look. "I've been nothing but a bitch to you because I've been trying to push you away!"

"And that is why I like you," This time it's me who gives him the look. "You're not like all the other girls I know. You challenge me,"

I smile at this. Why does he make it so hard to be mad at him?

"So how about that coffee date?" He asks with a hopeful smile. I groan a little, not really wanting to spend more time with him. If I do, I won't be able to hate him.

"Come on! I help you out with that boy!" He pleads, giving me the puppy dog eyes again.

I smile and give in this time. He actually deserves it.

"Fine, let's go. But no where too fancy, Mr International superstar," I say poking his tummy, that is almost as hard as steel. Damn his sexy six-pack!

"Deal," He smiles and takes my hand and pulls me toward a small coffee shop. When we go inside, I look around. It was small and very comfy. The smell of coffee takes over my senses. It was quite empty, only a few people were sitting on their laptop and enjoying their drinks, or people just talking.

We find a small table and I sit across from him.

"So what looks good?" I say looking at the menu.

"You," He replies, making me burst out in laughter.

"That is one of the cheesiest things anyone has said to me," I say in between laughs.

"Yeah, it was pretty lame," He says bashfully.

"I think I want a cappuccino," I finally decide, after catching my breath from my little fit.

"Okay, I'll go order them," He says getting up.

While he was gone I looked around the shop again. It wasn't very crowded, so not people would really bother Austin. Plus almost everyone was just on their laptop, so they don't take notice of us. In other words, it was the perfect place for Austin to go without being disturbed or recognised.

"One cappuccino for you," He says putting my drink in front of me. I reach for my purse, but he puts hand over mine stopping it.

"I got it," He smiles. "You're lucky, considering you stole $10 from me," He says smirking, making my whole face flush. Crap, I forgot I did that.

"I am so sorry about that! I forgot my purse, and I had no idea where I was! I can pay it-,"

"It's okay; I got a load of money. Remember, Austin Moon," He gestures to himself.

I just blush and try to look any where but his face. Finally I decide his drink was a good distraction.

"Is that hot chocolate?" I ask laughing at his childish choice of drink.

"I felt like hot chocolate," He says in his defence. I just roll my eyes.

"So tell me about yourself," He says sipping his hot chocolate.

"What do you want to know?" I ask not really knowing what to say.

"How about that boy you used me to make jealous," He say making my choke on my cappuccino.

"Well I went out with him since I was 16, he asked me to move to New York with him after high school, then he asked me to move in with him about 3 weeks ago, and then 5 days later I find in bed with the slut you just saw him with," I sum up simply, then take a sip of my very foamy drink.

He just stares at me letting the story settle in. And then he looks down.

"Is that why you wanted a one night stand?" He asks quietly.

I just nod. I'm surprised I'm not breaking down, and crying over hearing the story again. Maybe because talking about it actually made me feel better. Or maybe it's because Trish was right, and sitting around feeling sorry for myself isn't going to help me at all.

"My friend Trish was right though; I feel a lot better about it," I say reassuringly.

"I'm glad to hear it," He says smiling.

"I have you to thank as well," I say, making him raise an eyebrow. "Well you are the one I did the deed with. And plus talking about it really let me blow off some steam. So thank you."

"You're welcome," We just smile at each other for a moment enjoying our drinks. There is such a nice atmosphere here.

"So explain to me how you work at a magazine, and you don't know who I am." He asks making my laugh a little.

"Well I'm not big on gossip. To be honest, that interview with you was the biggest story I've gotten," I explain. "In actual truth, I want to become a journalist,"

"Well good luck with that Louis Lane," He jokes. I just look into his eyes for a moment. When you first glance at them they seem chocolate brown. However, when you look close you could see the flecks of gold and green. Suddenly his phone rings, bringing me back from my observation.

"Sorry, I got to take this," He apologises, and then gets up. Then he walks away from the table deep in conversation with the person on the other side of the phone. I sigh and take another sip from my drink.

Did we just have a moment? Before his phone ringed. And why is he so nice! I really don't want a relationship right now, but he is making it hard to try and hate him. I mean I have no reason to. The only solution is to avoid him. That was the plan earlier; and look how that worked out. I am now on a sort-of-but-not-really-date-thing.

My thoughts were interrupted when I hear Austin take his seat again.

"That was my manager, I got to go," He says smiling, even though he looks annoyed. "I had a really nice time. We should hang out some time. Maybe I learn something new about you considering you are so mysterious," He says quirking an eyebrow, while getting up.

"Yeah, I'll like that," I reply, meaning it. But I can't! This is so frustrating!

He waves and walks out. I watch him walk out, kind of disappointed. Hopefully I won't see him again, because if I do I'll probably fall at his feet, and I do not want that. I finish my coffee, and then leave a tip for the waiter.

Austin Moon. You just turned my whole world upside down.

* * *

**So I am reaching the mark for 40 reviews, so I am going to make a deal. If I can get up to 50 reviews, then I will add 2 chapters in four days! In case you didn't catch on, I alway upload every four days; so if you ever wondering when I will upload, then there is your answer. Now if you want those chapters then you must REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

**I bet you guys weren't expecting me today! But yo gus work fast! You got to nearly 55 reviews in less than a day! When I woke up, my inbix was overflowing. So as a reward, I am uploading a day early! And nice try 99angelkitty. Your reviews only cout as one. And to those who thought that the chase is over; my friends, the chase has only just started. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Austin's POV

"Phil! Can this wait until later!?" I exclaim into the phone, really wanting to get back to Ally.

"No Austin, it really can't. Your career already hanging by a thread! The record company is already angry about your partying!"

"But I'm on a date!" I whine.

"That can take a back seat right now! What is more important? Your career or some brainless bimbo who'll you'll dump in a week!" I was about to defend Ally, because she is most defiantly not another brainless bimbo, but I could tell that Phil isn't in the mood.

"You listen here Moon, you are going to go to this meeting, you're going to be on your best behaviour, and you will not fight back. You will sit there and look pretty, then you will be dismissed" He warned.

"Whatever," I sigh.

"That's more like it. Now get your butt here, you have 5 minutes," Then he hang up.

I really hate Phil, my manager, right now. I mean did he have to call at this particular time! I was having a kind-of-but-not-really-a-date-thing with Ally. She explained about her ex-boyfriend, who was a total jerk! I mean throwing away a relationship that lasted 5 years, over something so silly! And with a girl like Ally. She is so different.

Anyway, I made my way to the building where we had the meeting. I was turned off most off the time. Phil's the one that listens to producers; I only stay because I have to.

"Now Austin, we are aware of the bad press you are getting. So you have to be in the down low. No press for a week. Got that," I nod. Staying out the papers for a week. This is going to be hard.

"That means no clubbing," What! No way! I guess I'm not missing much, I guess I should just set my mind on winning Ally. I mean, I rather have Ally be my girlfriend for 2 weeks, than some boring, brainless, bimbo, that I usually hook up with. So now all I have to do is win her over. And because I am Austin Moon, I usually have girls throw themselves at me, so this chase will be fun.

I already got a game plan. First I act all sweet to her, until she agrees to go out with me. Then I show her to Jessica. Next, I take her on loads of dates for the 2 weeks. And finally, I say that my record label says that they don't want me to have a girlfriend to keep up the 'bad boy' image, and say we can still be friends! It is fool proof.

After the talk, I go home and go to sleep, because I'm not allowed at the clubs. Plus it's been a while since I've had a good nights sleep.

* * *

For the past 3 days, I haven't seen Ally at all (not that I been looking for her). It has been so boring not going to the clubs. All I do is go to Dez's apartment, then go home, play the guitar a bit, then go to sleep!

Speaking of Dez's apartment, I head over there after I wake up. It's my favourite hang out place after that small coffee shop I took Ally to. I used to work at that coffee shop before I got 'discovered'. That's why I always go there. Plus it is quiet and nobody really disturbs me because their either don't care, or don't notice me.

When I reach Dez's apartment, I use my key (I got one because I basically live here) and walk in to find Dez making breakfast, and Jess in her pyjamas with a load of curlers in her hair. I burst out laughing at the sight.

"That's why I said you should take that key off him," She hollers at Dez. He just laughs and shakes his head.

"Somebody's cranky. Is it the time of the month?" I ask, making her glare daggers at me. I just laugh and sit down at the bar to find Dez making pancakes. Yes! Pancakes are my favourite food!

"I'll do a few extra," Dez says already seeing me eye the pancakes.

"You shouldn't let him just come in here and take our food," Jess complains. She really hates my guts. That might be because I slept with her sister when she came to visit a couple of months ago. I don't really care, because I hate her just as much.

"You shouldn't be aloud to walk around the house like that. You might just turn us to stone if we look you in the eyes," I snap back. Dez just rolls his eyes. He hears this almost everyday.

"Any way, I'm going to go for my jog. Don't go peaking at me while I get changed," She says directing it at me.

"If I wanted to see a shrivelled up body, I would go see my grandma," I say, earning her hit my head. I hold my head in mock pain.

"Dez! Your girlfriend is abusing me," I whine in a kid voice.

"You kind of deserved that one dude," He says flipping the pancake that was currently on the stove.

"So, what's happening with this girl?" He asks changing the subject after Jess leaves the room.

"I found out that her name is actually Ally, and that she had a good reason for stealing the money."

"Are you sure she's not a gold digger?"

"Please! She didn't even know who I was! And she works at a magazine that I am in almost every week!"

"She a keeper," He jokes. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah. I feel like she is trying to push me away, but I'm cracking her walls. She let me take her on a kind-of-date. I'm not sure where we stand now, I mean I haven't seen her in 3 days,"

"Right, I'll be back in 10 minutes!" Jess announces, walking out of their bedroom wearing shorts, and a tank top.

"Kay," Dez replies giving her a kiss on the cheek, making me gag.

"Freedom!" I say loudly when she is out the door, making sure she can hear it.

"I heard that asshole!" her muffled voice comes from outside the door.

"So Austin," Dez says seriously. "I've been thinking for a while, I'll like to take our relationship further,"

"I'm flattered, but I don't swing that way. Plus you have Jess-,"

"Not you and me!" He shouts interrupting me. "Me and Jess," He explains.

"How so?" I ask. He already lives with her, how much can he bear.

"I want to ask her to marry me," He states, making my eyes widen. I've seen this coming for a little while now, but actually hearing it, it's a bit of a shock.

"Are you sure dude?" I ask. "I mean marriage; it's a life time commitment,"

"One that I am willing to make with Jess," He explains.

"Then go for it," I say. I may hate Jess, but I know he loves her, and she loves him too. And they've been practically married anyway; they've been living together for almost a year, and bee going out for like 2.

"Thanks dude," He says, and then we do our handshake. After that he gets out the pancakes. I grab a plate and grab a big stack, then drench them in chocolate syrup.

"So, if she says yes, will you be my best man?" Dez asks me. I choke on my pancakes, not expecting the question.

"Did you even need to ask me that question?"

"No not really, but I didn't want to assume,"

"Of course I will!"

After that we just eat our pancakes in a comfortable silence. After a while Jess bursts in, magazine under her shoulder.

"I'm going to have a shower," She says walking past us.

"Nobody cares," I say, making her glare at me.

Dez and I continue to eat our pancakes. I swear I could eat 100 pancakes everyday. They are just so darn tasty. Jess walks out of the shower fully dressed, then gives me a disgusted look, and then grabs her magazine and sits on the couch.

"Wow, I didn't think you would work that fast," Jess comments. Dez and I look at her confused. "I mean with getting a girlfriend," She explained showing us the front cover of her magazine.

There was a picture of me and Ally kissing with the headline 'America's Bad boy settling down!' I search my brain for when this was taken. Yesterday with Ally's ex! When she pulled me down for a kiss to make him jealous! Underneath that it says, 'more pictures on page 5'.

"Let me see that," I demands, reaching over for the magazine. Jess just scoffs and moves it out the way. I get up and walk over to her, and snatch it out her hands before she can move it again. Once I finally get the magazine in my hand, I immediately turn to page 5. There is a picture of me and Ally in the coffee shop. She is laughing and I'm looking down with a sheepish smile on my face. That was when I said that corny line. There are several other picture, but I can't see them before Jess yanks the magazine out of my hands.

"So this girl; are we going to meet her? You know, to make sure that she is real?" She asks.

"That girl's name is Ally,"

"I know! You two should come over for dinner tonight!" She says like she has come up with the best idea in the world.

"We've only just started to go out, wouldn't that be creepy?" I ask trying to reject the idea.

"Your right. How about in a couple of days?" She states. "Not too chicken are ya?"

"No way! We'll be there!" I shoot back.

"Good! Be here at 7 in 3 days!"

"Will do!" I shout back. "Now I am going to tell her," I say storming out.

Great. How am I going to get Ally to come to have dinner with my friends, when we aren't going out, and I've only just got on good terms with her? And I've only actually seen her for a day! This is a stupid plan!

I've got her phone number. Maybe I can call her and beg her to come. But that'll seem desperate, and that I am not. Suck it up! Just ask her. Before I know it I am at the elevator. When it opens, I see the person I've been dying to see.

"Hello Ally," I greet her. She groans. "Nice to see you too," I joke at her reaction.

"Why can't I seem to get rid of you?" She asks no one in particular.

"I guess it is fate," I say in a husky, making her hit me.

"Hey! I thought we were on good terms!" I cry.

"I only went on the dat- what ever it was, because you helped me out,"

"You enjoyed it nonetheless," I smile smugly.

"I wasn't torture," She mumbled. "So why are you here? What happened to your pent house apartment?" She asks.

"I'm here visiting a friend," I reply simply.

"You have friends?!" She asks in mock shock. This time I hit her arm gently.

"Yes. And they want to meet you." I say easing her into the conversation.

"Me?" She asks confused. "Why would you friends want to meet me?"

"Because they've seen this week's front cover of some magazine," She still looks at me confused. "Kissing," I add.

"What!" She exclaims. "How! What? Where? When-," I grab her shoulders to calm her down.

"It was when you kissed me to make your ex jealous," I say calmly.

"What will everybody say!? What will my boss say?! I can't be dating a person that we talk about a lot-," I shake her to make her snap out of it.

"Snap out of it!" I shout. "Well that is the reason they want to meet you," I say, bringing her back into the conversation.

"Well tell them it was a misunderstanding."

"I can't!" I burst out. I can't tell her about the bet; that would completely mess up my plan! She looks at me like I am a crazy person.

"They've wanted me to have a girlfriend for ages, and I don't want to let them down. I mean, they looked so happy when they found out," That seemed to work. Acting would be a good career move for me next.

"So first I don't see you for a couple of days, now you want me to be your fake girlfriend in order to fool your friends that you aren't a man-whore; when actually are?" I give her my biggest puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," She caves in. Who can resist my puppy dog face? "When is it?"

"In 3 days,"

"What!" She exclaimed. She is so dramatic.

"Calm down, you'll be great," I reassure.

"I don't know if I can act like I like you. I mean I'm not that good of an actor," That totally hurt.

"Don't worry, it's not that hard to like me," I say picking myself up.

"Keep telling yourself that," She says patting my back. I just pout at her. This is going to be a fun fake date.

* * *

**I bet y'all didn't expect that! So I will be back soon to upload the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

**Here is the second chapter for today, so if you haven't read chapter 7, then go read it. Because I have been procrasinating, I am getting caught up! So I have some serious writing to do. Enjoy the second chapter of today!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Ally's POV

I stare at my reflection in the mirror. Hopefully this isn't too dressy. Man, I really hate Austin right now! How can he just spring this on me so suddenly? First he follows me everywhere, then I spill my heart out to him, then he leaves for 3 days, just so he can ask me to be his fake girlfriend. I guess drama is a unfortunate part that comes with his package. And the whole one night stand was supposed to end the drama, not load a lot more on me.

He said to wear casual clothes, but not too casual. Like that helps. Apparently it's going to be a home-made dinner. Out of all the apartment buildings in New York, why does his friend live in mine? I mean come on. And out of all of the guys I could have had a one night stand with, why did it have to be an international rock star?

Anyway what do I have to do? He gave me instructions.

"_So how am I going to meet them?" I ask, really hating Austin for dragging me into this._

"_Over a home-made dinner, so dress casually, but not to casual, if you know what I mean,"_

"_No, I do not know what you mean," I declare rolling my eyes._

"_Just wear a dress, that isn't too dressy," He explains._

"_A dress that isn't too dressy. That helps a lot," I say sarcastically._

"_You figure it out," He says in a frustrated voice. "Anyway, you have to act like my girlfriend,"_

"_Oh joy," I say in mock enthusiasm._

"_Very funny," He says rolling his eyes. "So you got to do some flirting and stuff,"_

"_I'll try without throwing up," _

"_You didn't seem to have a problem with it two nights ago," He snaps back. My whole face flushes, and I suddenly realise how close our faces are. We must have walked closer together because we were now inches apart._

_Suddenly the ding of the elevator makes us jump a mile apart. We both walk out of the elevator silently._

"_So, if you give me your apartment number, then I will pick you up at 6:50, seen how you live so close together," He says awkwardly._

"_Um, yeah. My apartment is 74. It's on the sixth floor. See you at 6:50,"_

"_Bye," He waves and walks the opposite direction of me._

Why must he insist on playing with my head? And does he like teasing me so much? Urg! He is so frustrating. I look over at my clock. It is half past 6, so he will be here in about 20 minutes. I settle on a brown dress with a belt, and put on some boots.

I go to do my make up. After I am done, I look in the mirror and admire my work. I went for a smoky eye look, and red lipstick. I never wear a load of make up; I never see the need to. Setting down my make up, I walk out onto the kitchen.

5 minutes left. What is Austin to me? I mean, where do we stand? He is a complete asshole one second, then he is really sweet the next. He is really comfortable to be around, and I can be myself around him. I have no pressure to be perfect, like I did when I was with Dallas. He can get in my head, and he is like a challenge. His smile can make my day. Damn him for his cute smile, his chocolate brown eyes, his perfect 6-pack-

"Where are you going all dolled up like that?" Trish asks giving me an accusing eye from the sofa.

"Out..." I say, not wanting to give too much away.

"Out where?"

"For dinner..."

"Is it a date with that cute guy?" She asks suddenly really interested.

"It's not a date," I sigh, taking a seat next to her.

"Really," She doesn't sound convinced.

"It's complicated,"

"What isn't complicated is that you like him,"

"I don't like him," She cocks an eyebrow. "He's complicated," I sigh. Before we could continue our conversation, we are interrupted by the piercing sound of the door bell.

"Sorry, I'm a bit early," He apologised, looking me up and down. He just stares for a moment.

"Am I over dress?" I asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"Oh, no. You look great. Perfect even," I blush at his words. I mentally curse myself for blushing at what he says; and him for flirting with me.

"You don't have to start flirting yet, you know," I say sheepishly. I could feel Trish's teasing gaze boring into the back of my skull.

"I know," He says simply. "Shall we go?" He asks ending the conversation.

"Yep," I say grabbing my purse and keys of the side table, walking past him, and then locking the door.

We walk over to the elevator and press the button. We just stare at the elevator door, avoiding each others gazes in a comfortable silence, until the ding signals that we can go in. When we enter, he presses the '5' button. So his friend lives on the floor beneath mine. I guess that's why I was already in the elevator when I saw him earlier.

"So the plan is to answer a few questions, eat, and then leave. Got that," He explains. I nod in response.

"So what are your friends like?" I ask, a bit curious about his friends who want to meet me after seeing one picture. They seem odd.

"Well Dez is pretty crazy, but he has matured a lot now since we were in high school, so he probably won't talk that much," I nod taking in the new information about his friend called Dez.

"And the other is called Jessica. She is probably going to throw a bucket full of questions at you. She is going to act sweet, but really, she is a psycho bitch." I laugh a bit at his description. He is over-exaggerating a bit.

"I'm sure she's not that bad,"

"Oh, but she is," He replies. I roll my eyes not really wanting to have an argument over it.

"Whatever you say,"

When the elevator came to a halt, I followed Austin over to his friend's apartment. He knocked on the door, and we patiently waited for them to open it. After a moment, the door opened to reveal a tall ginger, and a short girl with light brown hair.

"Hey Austin," The girl said sweetly pulling him in for a hug. Then she spotted me.

"And you must be Ally," She says pulling me in for a hug. "Austin has talked non-stop about you," She says making my cheeks redden a bit.

"And you must be Jessica, Austin's told me a lot about you," I say politely.

"Please call me Jess," I nod a little and smile. There is no way she is a psycho bitch like Austin said.

"And you must be Dez," I say to the tall ginger man in the room.

"Yep, that's me," he smiles.

"So dinner's ready, so you guys can come right in," Jess said pulling me and Austin towards the table, where four places had been set out for us. Then she rushes into the kitchen, while me, Dez, and Austin sit down in our places.

Not long later Jess comes out with a dish of pasta. To be honest, I haven't had a home-cooked meal in years. The last time was the meal I had before going off to collage. Ever since I've been too lazy to actually cook, and if I let Trish cook, the whole apartment would probably burn down. So a home cooked meal is refreshing.

"Help yourselves," She says, taking her own seat next to Dez.

I fill my plate with a little bit of the saucy pasta, not wanting to take too much and look greedy. I feel kind of intimidated. I haven't had a dinner like this in a while. It's like I've been living in a black hole for a year or something.

"This is really good," I complement after taking my first bite. "I haven't had a home cooked meal in years," I admit.

"Well that can't be healthy. Nothing warms the heart like a home-cooked meal," Jess replies. I mumble a yeah, then take another bite of food.

After a while of us enjoying our food in silence, Jess finally asks some questions. I was kind of hoping that she would forget.

"So how did you two meet?" She asks, looking expectantly at me and Austin. I give a panicked look at Austin.

"At a coffee shop," I blurt out.

"Really," She asks, leaning in closer, as if she was interrogating us.

"Yeah, she was drinking coffee at table," Austin continued.

"Reading a book," I interject.

"And then she dropped it; she's a bit of a klutz," He says going a long with the story.

"When I went to pick it up, I made him spill coffee all over his shirt. He had a big diva fit over it," I said giving a fake smile, and patting Austin's back. I could feel Austin's glare bore into the side of my head.

"I wasn't that bad," He says with a sickly sweet voice; that has venom at the core.

"What ever keeps your boat afloat Austie-pie," I say giving him a stupid pet name. If I have to be his fake girlfriend, I might as well have some fun.

"Well after she apologised like 10 times, she ran to get a wet cloth, and made me lift up my shirt to see if I had any burns. You freaked out when you couldn't find one. I was afraid that you would turn into the incredible hulk! Aren't you just the sweetest Ally-gator?" He said 'bopping' my nose. Ally-gator? Is that the best he could come up with? That is what my favourite music teacher called me.

"You did that without hesitation though didn't you?" I laughed. I can totally imagine Austin doing that.

"Yeah, they had you in a trance for like 5 minutes," He laughed back. "I almost said 'my eyes are up here'," I couldn't help but laugh at his mock girl voice.

"I cleaned up your burns nonetheless," I argued back. Wow, this fake meeting is flowing out of us like a river.

"After she insisted that she buys me a new coffee, and I agreed. After she pestered me about it for like a minute saying that it would 'weigh down her soul' if she didn't. It was probably one of the cutest things I've seen."

"Well, I couldn't live with myself knowing that I didn't put it right,"

"So any way, she brought the coffee, and we got to talking. Turned out that we had a lot in common. At the end we exchanged numbers, and went our different ways. And the rest, is history," He concluded. I wish our meeting was like that.

"Wow," Jess said in a dreamy voice, as if she wished she met someone like that. Then she snapped out of it.

"So Ally, what do you do as a job?" She asked changing the subject.

"I'm a writer at a magazine," I answer.

"And guess what? She didn't even know who I was!" Austin exclaimed. I blush a little feeling a bit silly.

"Don't act like it is the craziest thing in the world. Not everybody knows who you are," Jess scolded.

"But I'm in her magazine like at least once a month," He explains, making me sink into my seat a bit further. Austin notices.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ally-cat. I didn't mean to make fun of you," He apologises, his eye softening.

"It's alright," I mumble. He opens his arms for a hug. I give him a look that says 'no way in hell'. And he replies with a pout, and a slight tilt of his head, signalling that Jess and Dez were watching. Reluctantly, I lean into his arms and let him hold me in a warm embrace.

"I'm going to kill you," I mumble into his chest. I can just feel him smirk.

"Then I won't regret this," He mumbles. I look up at him confused. Then all of a sudden, his lips are on mine. I can feel him smirk a bit. That bastard! Soon I find myself melting into the kiss. Then he pulls away, not sure if I was angry, or missing it a bit.

"What are you doing!?" I exclaim furiously.

"Kissing my girlfriend, and making up," He replies with a smirk.

"I know, but not in front of your friends," I say sheepishly saving our cover.

"You two are adorable!" Jess exclaims, making me remember that they were still there. I blush a bit more.

If he thinks that he can make me all flustered tonight, he's got another thing coming. Bring it on Austin.

* * *

**So see you guys in 4 days :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**

**Hello :) Here is the second part of the fake date! I've forgotten to do discliamersfor the last chapters. Opps.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from the plot. No ofense, but if I did then I wouldn't be on fanfiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Austin's POV

So tonight was going well so far. I could tell that Jess was a bit shocked by our fake story, So that means that she totally brought it. It whipped the sickly sweet smile that she had plastered on her face at the beginning of the night, clean off.

Dez and I had an unspoken conversation. He gave me a look that said 'is that her?' and I replied with a little nod. I forgot to tell him that Ally was the mystery girl. I stormed out so fast, that I didn't get a chance to tell him.

So when she asked how we met, I could see her teasing smile, expecting us to blow our cover. But she did not expect; was the story we gave her. I even think by the end of it, she was a bit dazzled by our fake story. I almost burst out laughing, and I was dying to shout 'take that bitch!' in her face; but I resisted and smiled to myself feeling really smug.

I could tell Ally was still annoyed about the kiss. I just couldn't help myself. It was the perfect opportunity! One, because Ally had to go along with it, and she couldn't slap me. And two, it left Jess gobsmacked. I gave her a smug grin to say 'I win'. However, she just replied by raising her eyebrow to say 'not yet'.

"So how long have you two been 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend'?" Jess asked, sending me a look that said 'I know you're lying'.

"A week,"

"A couple of days" Me and Ally said at the same time. Jess gives me a victorious grin to say 'I gottcha'.

"I can't keep track of time when I'm with Ally, because when I'm with her, she is the only thing occupying my mind," I say grabbing Ally's hand and giving her a longing gaze. Once again, acting, a good choice for me.

"Aww, Austie-cakes," Ally squeals, giving me a kiss on the cheek. My body freezes a second as I process what just happened. She is getting her own back. Bring it on sugar.

"Austin, that is so sweet," Jess gushes, sending me another fake smile.

"Oh yeah. He acts all confident on the outside, but really, he is like a big teddy bear," Ally says poking me in the ribs, making my body jerk in surprise. I just look down and take a bite out of our long forgotten food.

"Don't be shy Austin. Did you know that he cried at the end of 'Marley and Me' when we watched it at his house. I had to hug him and comfort him," She continued. This girl is going to be the end of me!

Jess sends me a look that says 'really'. I can tell she loves hearing all these fake things about me. I just reply with a fake smile that actually means 'fuck you'.

"Wow Austin, I have never seen this part of you. You must really like her to let her in so much," Jess says. I look over at Ally, to find her blushing again. So cute!

"What about you Ally? I always have to save you when you see a spider." Trying to divert the conversation to her.

"Please. You are just as scared of them as I am," Which is true. I am pretty scared of spiders.

"Yeah, but I step up and save you in the end,"

"My prince in shining armour," She says flatly, taking a bite out of her food. I pout and give her the puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry," She says. I just point to my stuck out lip. At first she looks shocked, and then she gives me a glare. Then she puts on a fake smile and quickly pecks my lips. I can tell I am going to pay for this later, but right now, so worth it.

"Seriously, you guys are just too cute," Jess states. "So the picture of you two kissing; when was it?"

"It was after I interviewed him," Ally said smiling. I felt myself smiling at the memory too. "I just found out that he was famous,"

"She stormed out right after the interview, and I chased her," I continued, still smiling at the only memory that was actually true between us.

"He yelled at me to stop. When I finally got annoyed, which didn't take long considering his kind of high pitched voice," I press my hand to my chest in mock pain.

"Then I said I was sorry, and that I really like you, and that was why I didn't tell you," I said directly at her, pretending to get lost in her eyes.

"And that you wanted it to be real, and not based on the fame," She finished with a distant smile and placing her hand on my knee. My body stiffened at the action. I guess we are still teasing each other.

"Wow," Jess's annoying voice interrupted our moment. "That is so romantic," she said in a daze. I could see Dez giving me an amused smile. Where has he been all night? I almost forgot he was there. I guess he just sat there, amused by all our lies.

"So you haven't talked much Dez," I point out.

"Well you guys have done all the talking," He replies.

"Yeah, we've done all the talking," Ally repeats. "I want to know about you guys,"

"What do you want to know?" Jess asks.

"How you two met," Ally says eagerly.

"Oh boy," I mumble. Why did she have to ask that question? Whenever some body asks that, Jess goes on forever about it.

"Well I was just sitting in town square by the fountain, when my hat got blown away in the wind," Jess started. I've heard this story about a million times before. "And Dezzy-ro was so sweet, and ran after it for me. And he ended up in the pond," She laughs.

"Yeah, I kind of slipped and fell," He explained sheepishly.

"And after that we got to know each other, and started dating. And the rest they say, is history," She says, me mimicking her last sentence, making Ally giggle adorably. Jess caught this, and kicked me under the table.

"So are you ready for dessert?" Jess asks changing the subject.

"No thank you," Ally declines politely. "I think I am full from your delicious pasta,"

"And I'll have my dessert when we get home," I say suggestively, making Ally gasp and hit my arm, with a ghost of a blush on her cheeks.

"Are you sure? Its strawberry cheesecake" Jess temps us. I could see Ally's face light up.

"If that is the case, I think I have a little room left," I couldn't help but laugh at this. How can someone so petit eat so much?

After a while, Jess comes out with a delicious looking strawberry cheesecake. She serves us all a piece and Ally get stuck in. I shake my head a little, and break a bit off so I could eat it.

"So what job do you do Jess?" Ally asks starting up the conversation again.

"I'm a hair stylist," She says proudly.

"Awesome," She say taking another big bite out of her cake. "What about you Dez?"

"I'm a director," He says simply.

"Yeah. Back in the day he used to do my music videos. He even does some now," I point out.

"But now I am focusing on photography," Dez explains.

"Really, what type?" Ally asks, genuinely curious.

"Natural forms mainly. And some flora and fauna. And I also do some events on the side,"

"Wow! That is really cool!" Ally says taking her last bite. I could feel her eying my piece.

"You can have the rest of mine if you want," I offer.

"No it alright," She declines, even though I know she wants it. I scoop a bit onto my fork and place it in front of her mouth.

"Open up," I say like I am talking to a 5 year old.

"Nope," She replies stubbornly.

"I know you want it," I tease. She crosses her arms and shakes her head. I laugh at her stubbornness.

"Here comes the aeroplane," I tease. She just laughs and opens her mouth.

"That wasn't so hard," I say, making her stick her tongue out at me.

"There's more if you want some," Jess points out, interrupting our moment.

"No thank you. In fact, we should be going," Ally says looking at her watch. I just nod and we all get up.

"Well it was really nice to meet you Ally," Jess said walking us to the door.

"You too Jess," Ally smiled, grabbing her coat. "And you too Dez," She adds, remembering that Dez was there too.

"See ya bro," I say to Dez, doing our not-so-secret handshake. "Bye Jessica, thank you for the dinner," I politely say, even though I am feeling really smug right now, and want to dance and say 'in your face'. Jess catches this, and raises her eyebrow again saying, 'still two weeks'. Oh yeah. And she isn't actually going out with me. Oh crap.

"Treat her right Austin. She is a nice girl." Jessica warns. "And good luck dealing with this one. I could tell he really likes you. And you'd have to like him enough to deal with him," Jess directs to Ally, making Ally blush, and my face get hot.

"Goodnight, and thanks for the dinner," Ally thanks once again walking out.

"Any time," Jess says closing the door.

When Ally and I are out the door, we walk over to the elevator and press the button.

"See, Jess is not a psycho bitch," Ally says when we walk in to the elevator.

"That's because you just met her. I've known her for like a year," I state in my defence. "And why would some act crazy as a first impression?" I ask smugly.

"I get your point," Ally says annoyed at my smugness. We stand in a awkward silence foe a little while.

"So tonight went well," I comment, wanting to start a conversation.

"Yeah, you owe me," She snarled.

"Yeah," I sigh. "Thank you," I mumble, after a moment of silence.

"You're welcome," She replies, a bit taken aback; not expecting my appreciation.

"They would have been on my ass if you hadn't come," I confess not completely lying. They would have; well Jess would have; been on my ass about the bet. Because this is all for the bet.

"Well I wouldn't let that happen," She mumbles, looking down. Why does every thing she does look cute. Stupid cute. We share a moment of just looking at each other.

"How can someone as small as you eat that much?" I ask, making the air around us become a lot lighter.

"I like food," She mutters sheepishly. "You didn't have to give me your piece you know,"

"I could feel you eating it with your eyes!" I tease, making her gently shove me. "And plus, I wasn't that hungry,"

"Yeah but you didn't have to feed it to me from your fork!" She exclaimed.

"I was just teasing you," I smiled. "And why are you so stubborn?"

"You were treating me like a kid. I thought that I might as well act like one,"

We both l a small chuckle. Then the ding of elevator brought us back to the world. I walk her to her door. We stand there in silence while she finds her keys. After she finds them, she clumsily inserts them into the lock, and then she pushes the door open.

"So tonight was fun. Your friends are nice," She comments, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah. Thanks again," I reply. This is really awkward. "Oh yeah, that little competition we had, I totally won,"

"You wish!" She resorts back. "I totally won that!"

"Yeah, sure," I say walking closer to her.

"But I will get you back for kissing me. Twice,"

"You enjoyed it. And technically, you kissed me one of those times,"

"Shut up," She mumbled, pushing me playfully. I could tell she was trying to suppress a smile by biting her lip.

"You know you are really cute," I slip out. She just looks away and blushes. I lean in a bit closer.

"You know you're not the jerk you pretend to be," She says crossing her arms.

"Really?" I ask a bit taken back. Where would she get that idea?

"Yeah. You care what your friends think. I think that is really sweet," This time it was me who blushed. To be honest, I only did it for the bet. Now I feel like a jerk.

"I'm just a nice guy," I say leaning in for a kiss. However, she just puts her finger on my lips.

"Nice try. Goodnight Austin," She says closing the door, leaving me speechless. I let out a little laugh.

"I will get my kiss!" I shout so she could hear through the door.

"Good luck with that!" I hear her muffled reply through the door. I just smirk and walk away. Ally Dawson, you are really something else.

* * *

**When I was re-reading this one last time, I was laughing at how far behind you guys are! I always think that you guys were futher, but then I realise you are only here! I know how this story is going to end. Well you gus will just have to wait I'm afraid.**

**Till next time,**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**

**Chapter 10! I am in the double digits! I really happy that I have 72 followers, and 73 reviews, so keep up the good work, and I will do the same :)**

**Disclaimer: You guys know that I don't own Austin and Ally. I didn't at the beginning, and I don't know.**

* * *

I am really happy that I have 7

**Chapter 10**

Ally's POV

I can't help the massive grin on my face after Austin left. He can be sweet when he wants to be. But he is a massive player. I'll admit that after I interviewed him, I did some research. There are many articles about him partying, and getting drunk a lot. It's hard to believe that the same boy was just with me with such a childish grin on his face and making fun of me just like a kid.

"I've been waiting for you," I jump in surprise at the sudden voice. I turn to find Trish on the sofa looking over at me.

"I've been waiting for like an hour to say that," She laughs ruining the mood. I laugh as well, walking over to her and taking a seat next to her.

"So Spill!" She urges. I sigh. Same old Trish. "I want to know why you were out there with _the_ Austin Moon; again!"

"He asked me to be his fake girlfriend," I explain.

"You! Out of all the girls he could have chosen!" She exclaims. She is making way too big of a deal about this.

"That is only because I'm the girl on the cover of the magazine that he is kissing,"

"Oh yeah! I was meant to ask you about that,"

"I was walking with him after I interviewed him, then I saw Dallas with that slut he cheated on me with," At those words, I saw Trish's fist tighten. "So on instinct, I pulled Austin down for a kiss. To make Dallas jealous."

"That two-timing jerk!" Trish yelled. "He has the nerve to walk around with that cheap-,"

"Trish!" I cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "It's fine. I am totally over it,"

"Well I can imagine his face when he saw you kissing the Austin Moon! It must've of been priceless!" She laughed hysterically.

"Yeah," I sigh, waiting for Trish's laughing fit to end.

"So why did he need you to be his fake girlfriend?" She asked, still having trouble breathing after her laughing fit.

"Because his friends assumed that he got a girlfriend, and he didn't want to let them down,"

"Really," She replied, looking like she was in deep thought.

"Yeah, but he teased me through out the whole night. He even fed me cheesecake, from his own fork! And he made me kiss him twice!" I asked.

"I see," She says.

"What?" I ask, wanting to know why Trish was acting so weird.

"It seems to me, that he likes you," She accused.

"Yeah right," I laughed. "Like the international super star Austin Moon would ever like me, a boring goody-two-shoes," Trish just raises an eyebrow and gives me a look that says 'yeah right'.

"Plus he's a total player. To him I was just another fling!" I explain.

"It seems to me, that you like him too," She replies with a knowing smile.

"No way! Like I said, he is total player. Not my type. And plus, a relationship with him would just lead to heart break," I explain. "And plus, I am done with love. All those romantic novels and RomComs are just fictional,"

"Come on Ally! When I saw you earlier you had a dreamy look on your face," I blush remembering when I was thinking about Austin's six pack, and kind eye and- no; not again! "See! You're doing it again. And plus you are a total romantic!" Trish protested.

"Until I got my heart broken!" I exclaimed back.

"I get what it is." Trish said like she was just realising something. I cock an eyebrow in confusion. "You're scared to let anyone in. You are locking Austin out so you can't get hurt." She accused.

"No!" I denied. "I just want to get more into my work,"

"You're just using that as an excuse,"

"So what if I am!" I exclaim. "I don't want to get hurt Trish. I already feel like crap, so why would I like to go through it again?"

I get up and walk to my room. I am too tiered for a fight right now. The last thing I need is to talk about this. I flop down on my bed face first.

"Ally?" I hear Trish ask cautiously. "I'm sorry. I was wrong to force you to talk about something you're obviously not comfortable to talk about right now. I just stay silent waiting for her next attempt.

"Come baring chick-flicks," At this I get up and open the door.

"I'll get the popcorn,"

"I'll get the movie,"

Trish and I get ready for our chick flick night. We do this at least once a week, where we just get in pyjama's, and wrap ourselves in blankets, then watch chick flicks while eating popcorn. Good times.

"What movie are we watching?" I ask while taking a seat on our sofa with a big bowl of popcorn on my lap.

"John Tucker Must Die," She replies putting the DVD into the DVD player.

"Yes! One of the most awesome films ever!" I exclaim, moving over so Trish could join me on the sofa.

"So where have you been?" I ask as we skip through all the ads. Why do DVD's even have those? I will never know. "I felt like I haven't seen you in ages,"

"Well, here. And there. And-,"

"Just tell me!" I cut her off of her stalling.

"I've been doing an internship at Decode, that design company," She blurts out. I look at her shocked for a second. I always knew that Trish was creative, but I didn't know she wanted to be a fashion designer.

"Trish!" I exclaim. "That's amazing!" I am really happy for her.

"Really! I thought it was kind of silly, you know, me wanting to become a fashion designer," She says sheepishly.

"No way! I think it is good that you are finally using your talents to do a job you enjoy," I smiled, feeling really proud of her right now.

"Yeah. It is really fun. Even though I am just getting coffee, and doing odd jobs, I enjoy watching people design clothes, and getting familiar with the process."She said excited, like a child after their first day of school.

"I'm glad you enjoy it," I smile feeling really happy for her.

After watching the film, and laughing our asses off, we pack up ready for bed.

"Oh my gosh, that movie never gets old," I comment wiping the tears out my eye.

"Yeah! Austin is just like John Tucker!" Trish exclaims. "And you're like Kate! All you have to do is make him fall in love with you!"

"Why, so all of his ex's can team up with me, so we could bring him down? If that was the case then I would have an army"

"No! So he could stop being a player!" Trish exclaims. I roll my eyes at this.

"Yeah right Trish. In case you haven't noticed, my life isn't a corny movie. I'm not going to try and change him."

"I was just saying! Maybe he would change for yo-"

"Goodnight Trish," I say walking into my room.

I went to sleep feeling better than I have for a while.

When I woke up, I realised that it was my day off. Ever since that interview with Austin, Mrs Maxwell has been working me to a pulp. I don't know if it is because of the picture of me and Austin kissing, or if she actually likes my work. Probably the first one.

I think that she thinks that she can get me to get information out of Austin. I keep telling her that we are just friends (even though I don't even think we are that) and that I hardly talk to him. When I came back with the interview she was shocked. Apparently I was the only one who got him to talk.

Ever since then she has got me working really hard. I hope that I get a promotion soon. By the way that things are going, it looks like it isn't too far in the future. Finally! My hard work is paying off. Although I have my suspicion it has something to do with me knowing Austin Moon. Oh well. A win is a win right.

I head out to the coffee shop that Austin took me to. I find it so much easier to concentrate in there. There is such an easygoing atmosphere, and it is not too crowded. The perfect place for reflecting.

When I walk through the door, the sweet smell of coffee engulfs my senses. I order my cappuccino and sit at a table in the middle. I open my beloved songbook. Even though I gave up on music, I still like to write some lyrics sometimes. But I mostly use it as a journal. But is anybody were to read the last few entries, they would think it was a cheesy romance novel because of the recent events of my life.

"Ally?" My thoughts were rudely interrupted by a familiar voice. I looked up to see the person who I really dreaded to see. Even more so, than Austin (Even though it is turn more into fondness).

"Hey Dallas," I greet with fake enthusiasm. Why is he here? Of all places. It looks like he is wearing the uniform. He must've got fired from Starbucks. I'm not surprised after all, he is a terrible employee.

"How are you? You look like you're doing well," He asks gesturing toward me awkwardly.

"Are you surprised that I am not sitting at home crying over our break up," I say bitterly.

"Look Ally, I was a jerk," I laugh in agreement. "I know I didn't handle things in best way. I should have told you that I wasn't feeling our relationship anymore,"

"Then why did you ask me to move in with you!" I exclaim, tear threatening to fall.

"Because I panicked! I didn't know what to do. And I know I didn't handle it well, and I'm sorry for the way you found out," He apologized. He seemed pretty sincere. But that doesn't help me feel any better.

"Look, I'll like to make it up to you. How about Amy and I go on a double date with you and Justin,"

"Austin," I corrected him.

"Yeah, whatever. So how about it?" He asks hopefully.

"I don't know,"

"Please. Let me make it up to you," He says giving me the puppy dog eyes that I used to get lost in. Austin's are way better.

"Fine," I sigh.

"Great! How about that new restaurant that opened down town, tomorrow at 6?"

"Sure,"

"Thanks a lot," He says happily and walks over to go back to work. What have I gotten myself into? Now I have to find Austin and ask him to do this. He owes me one, so he can't say no, but this night is going to be awkward.

"I see you like this coffee shop I showed you," I look up to find the pair of eyes I was just thinking about minutes ago, looking down at me.

"Yeah. It's really calming," I reply simply, smiling up at him.

"You looked deep in thought when I came. Penny for your thoughts?" He asked. I laugh at the cheesiness of it all.

"I just saw my ex," I started.

"Where!" he exclaimed.

"Over at the till," Austin turned his head to look at him. I follow his gaze, to find Dallas staring at us.

At this, Austin pulls me so that I am standing up, and walks close to me. I could feel the butterflies flare up in my stomach. This always happens when Austin's around. I stop feeling that for Dallas years ago. Maybe I didn't like him as much as I thought.

"Well I think he will hate it if I do this," Austin says while moving his face close to mine, making the butterflies speed up.

"Austin what are you-,"

"Making Dallas jealous," he replies in a husky voice, looking me straight in the eyes.

"He will hate it if you laugh at something I say," I laugh as instructed.

"And he will really hate it if I move this strand of hair out of your face," he says moving a stray bit of hair out of my face.

"And this too," He says kissing my tenderly for a second, making the butterflies move at 100 miles a second.

"Yeah," Is the only word I can say as I am feeling pretty dazed, and my face a deep shade of red.

Suddenly he pulls away and walks over to other chair and takes a seat, bringing me back from my trance. I bring myself together, and sit down again.

"Yeah, I think that got him," He says cockily.

"Please. You were using that as an excuse to kiss me," I say pulling my chair further underneath the table.

"Killing two birds with one stone," He laughs. I roll my eyes.

"So I need to ask you a favour," I say in a business like way.

"Oh boy," He mumbles, leaning back in his chair.

"I just need you to go on a double date with me, Dallas, and the slut he is dating,"

"Oh, Miss Dawson said a bad word," He replied in mock surprise.

"What's that supposed to mean," I ask, offended.

"You're normally uptight," He states.

"I could be fun!" I exclaim in my defence. "If I was, then I would have never slept with you,"

"You were on the rebound. Plus you were a bit intoxicated," He points out.

"You're right. I must have been intoxicated to ever have slept with you,"

"Hey! I am pretty damn sexy,"

"Keep telling your ego that," I say by taking a sip of my very tasty beverage. "So what do I owe for this pleasure of your presence?"

"Can't I just say hello to a dear friend of mine," He says innocently.

"Not without kissing them first," I snort.

"No, you are the only exception," He says making me blush.

"Well you have to work if you want my kisses,"

"Really, because I had a few without even lifting a pinkie," He smirks. I stick my tongue out at him. "An invitation?" He laughs. I kick him under the table.

"You can be a real asshole sometimes,"

"A sexy asshole," I roll my eyes at this, but I can't help the smile creeping onto my face.

"So what does it take to get one of these kisses you speak of?"

"Well you have to be sweet, and do nice things," I explain.

"You mean like those cheesy guys from those chick flicks," He laughs.

"Well as much as I hate how fake those chick flicks are, nice guys are keepers,"

"What about girls liking dangerous guys. They always want to 'change them' or some crap like that,"

"I can't be bothered with all that. Might as well get them while they are already nice instead of doing the work,"

"What about the 'jerk theory' where girls love being treated bad?"

"Jerks are hot, but they are not keepers. Relationships that last need to have at least faith and trust,"

"And pixie dust," He jokes.

"Well I would rather have someone who I could talk to and trust then someone who is a total jerk. Not that I am looking for a relationship any way,"

"And why is that?" He asks, suddenly very interested.

"Because I am done with love. To be honest; it frankly it is a pain in the ass. Even so, if I were to date again, then I would have to be swept off my feet, and that my friend, is a hard task,"

"Sounds like a challenge,"

"Please don't," I beg.

"Challenge accepted!" He declares; completely ignoring my plead. Great, now I have this guy trying to win my heart. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done. I actually think that I am dragging out this story. In reality it has only been like a couple of days, and it has been streached out over 10 chapters! I don't mean to do it, but when I write it magically turns out to be over 2,000 words! What can you do? That just means a longer story, and a even longer wait to see what happens :)**

**TTYL **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**

**This chapter is like over 3,000 words! Warning, this has to be like the most cliché chapter in the whole story. However, it is quite fluffy, so enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Austin and Ally, wadda wadda...**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Ally's POV

"Austin, you might as well not waste your time trying to 'sweep me off my feet'," I moan. Why does he have to be a total bone head sometimes?

"Too late. I already said 'challenge accepted'," I groan at this. That is the stupidest reason ever!

"Why do you even care? I mean; do you even believe in love yourself?" I ask, really not believing that someone like him, who has had countless flings, would actually believe in love.

"Just because I had loads of flings, doesn't mean I don't believe in love," He points out. I raise an eyebrow, really not believing what I am hearing.

"Actually, my parents have been married for nearly 30 years. In fact, their anniversary is coming up soon. And Dez and Jess. I could totally tell they are in love. Dez is even planning to propose to her soon. So yeah; I am a total believer of love," By the end of his little speech, my mouth is open wide, and I am speechless.

"Close your mouth; you'll catch flies," Austin jokes, making me snap my mouth shut, sending him a glare.

"Well why are you wasting you effort, I am hard to please,"

"Because I enjoy a challenge. Your way more interesting than the plastic girls that I used to date,"

"Well, good luck with that," I say, knowing that I probably will never date again.

"So, can we talk about this 'fake date' then?" I ask, trying to ease the tension.

"Oh yeah!" He exclaims, remembering where this whole conversation started. "I don't even know what you saw in that guy; he is a total tool!" I laugh a bit at this.

"Well of course I know that now. But when you are a 16 year old girl; and a guy is the captain of the basketball team, and having a boyfriend is like you whole world; then judgement is clouded," I explain, taking a big breath after my big ramble.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. He is still a tool. I mean picking a slut over you; he must be retarded," I blush at this. Seriously! Why do I melt at his touch, and fluster at is words?

"Well, like you can talk. You spend all your time going to clubs, and waking up with different women in your bed, not remembering any events of the night! I wonder how many faces you've seen in your bed since we met."

"Actually I haven't been to the club since we met," He points out proudly. I don't know why, but it made my insides go warm to know that he hasn't slept with any women since we met.

"So any way, you still owe me one from our other fake date, so you cannot decline," I mention, trying to steer the conversation back to the main point.

"You're right. Man, that one kiss was not worth the trouble we have now," He sighs.

"Tell me about it," I agree. "My boss has been working me to the limit lately. And I have a feeling that it has something to do with me knowing you,"

"Yeah; I am pretty awesome," He says with a smug grin. I kick him under the table, making him utter a little 'ow'. I let out a little laugh, and a victorious grin. Suddenly I feel something small flick my face. I look down to see a small paper ball. I look up at Austin to see him with a ripped flyer, and a smug look on his face. Bring it on Moon!

I grab a flyer that said 'open mic, Tuesday', and rip a big bit up, scrunch it up into a little ball that sat in my hand perfectly, and throw it at his face. It hits his nose and bounces back onto the table. I burst out in laughter. Soon we are having a flicking fight, where we are flicking small balls of paper at each other.

Austin was the first to run out of paper, and there was only on flyer left. Knowing that he was reaching for it, it grab it and then roll it into a ball and throw it at his face. By now I am holding my sides because I am laughing so much. Suddenly he looks at me a second then gets up. Before I know it, I am over hoisted his shoulder and he is walking out the shop.

"Hey!" I exclaim, hitting his back. "I wasn't finished my drink!" I am really glad that I am wearing jeans and not a skirt. That would be awkward.

"Too bad. I am officially kidnapping you," He declares. I struggle a bit more in his arms, then give up. Why is he so strong!

"Most kidnappers don't declare that they are kidnapping you," I state. I could basically feel him roll his eyes.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask, really curious.

"To the park," He replies.

"Can you at least put me down? I have my own legs. And people are starting to stare," I whine, feeling a bit self conscious now.

"I have gotten used to people staring at me," At this comment, I knee him in the chest.

"Austin!" I moan again.

"Fine," He sighs putting me down. I straighten out my shirt, and then start walking.

"Is there a reason why you are taking me to the park?" I ask.

"To 'sweep you off your feet'," He says, lacing his fingers in mine. I look down at our intertwined fingers and smile a bit.

"So what is your plan to do this then?" I asked him after a comfortable silence.

"Be as cheesy as hell," He replies swinging our locked hands gently, a sweet smile on his face.

"And you think that your plan will work?" I ask giving him a look.

"It seems to work for all the guys on the movies," He replies shrugging. You've got to love his just go with it, happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Oh but Mr Moon, may I remind you that our lives aren't movies?" I ask in my best British accent.

"Oh but of course Miss Dawson." He says, keeping up the British accent. "Most women in movies aren't as whiney as you," This comment earns him a shove.

"Way to win me over. The insults are really making me fond of you," I say sarcastically.

"Then the 'jerk theory' works then," He jokes. I just roll my eyes at this. We walk for a while in a comfortable silence, our hand still locked.

"The floor is yours," I say when we eventually reach the park.

"Why thank you," He says in a British accent again. He then pulls me toward the ice cream truck.

"Ice cream? Really?"

"Every good date needs ice cream!" He exclaims.

"Really, because something is telling me that you actually just want ice cream," I say, giving him an accusing smile.

"So what? Under all this awesome, is still a kid,"

"Where? I can't see it under your massive ego,"

"Very funny," He says in an un-amused voice, rolling his eyes. "Now what flavour do you want?"

"Fruity mint swirl," I reply in an enthusiastic voice.

"Who is the child now?" He teases. I give him a little punch in the arm with the hand that is not locked with his.

When we finally reach the truck, there is a long line of small kids. We totally look out of place.

"I'm used to being unique , and standing out," Austin says with a cocky smile. Wait did I-

"Say it out loud? Yes," He finishes my thoughts- well not really thoughts because I said them out loud.

"That's weird. When did I start doing that?" I ask myself.

"It's mystery,"

Before I know it, we are at the front of the line, and Austin is ordering our ice cream. He pays for it and we walk toward the fountain.

"You seriously don't have to pay for me,"

"It's a date. It'll be rude of I didn't,"

After a while we just start walking around, one hand occupying our ice creams, the other still intertwined with the others hand. It was a really nice moment.

"You are so much like a kid you know?" I say as we stroll down the park.

"Really how so?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you like hot chocolate and ice cream. Or maybe it's the childish glint you always have in your eyes,"

"I have a childish glint in my eyes?" He asks amused.

"Yeah. It's hard to explain." I say, not really being able to put it into words.

"Really? You're like a child too,"

"How am I like a child?"

"Well you're pretty careless,"

"Nu-uh. I am one of the most organised people I know," I protest.

"I don't mean that. I mean that half of the time you're in your own world."

"Oh really? When?"

"Like earlier, when you thought out loud. And when I saw you earlier, you look totally out of it,"

"I guess I over think things,"

"You didn't when you met me,"

"That's because that was the whole purpose of the night,"

"You know that you are totally unexpected?"

"What about you? This is the second time you've whisked me away on a date out of the blue! What if I had to do something?"

"Did you?" Austin asked raising an eyebrow, already knowing the answer.

"No," I mumble.

"Then there is your answer,"

"You are a ass-" My sentence is cut short by the sound of crying. We both look down to the source. There was a little girl, looking up at us, eye glistening with tears. She looked about 4 years old.

"Hey darling," I hear Austin's soft voice. He was crouched down to her height, and whipping her tears. "Do you want to tell us what's wrong," He asked her like he was trying to avoid walking on a land mine. She shakes her head slowly.

I crouch down as well. "Where's your parents? Are you lost?" I ask softly. She nods.

"Do you want us to help us find them?" Austin asks her. She nods again. Austin gets up and grabs her hand. I grab her other hand and we start walking. She is like half the size of me, and Austin looks like a giant then to her. This is so cliché right now, I am in the right mind to start laughing.

"Okay, can you see them any where?" I ask looking around.

"No," A hardly audible voice says.

"Maybe you will have better luck looking from up here," Austin says, while picking up the girl, and putting her on his shoulders. She starts having a fit of giggles. This moment was almost perfect. I mean; who knew that Austin was great with kids.

"Can you see them now?" He asked.

"No," She giggled.

"Are you alright up there?" I ask kind of concerned. I know if it were me then I wouldn't like to be that high up.

"Lighten up Ally," Austin says in a childish voice.

"Yeah," The little girl agrees.

"That's no fair, you guys teaming up on me," I complain, playing along with whole 'childish' act.

"That's only because we are cool," Austin says, high fiving the girl, sending her into another fit of giggles. We walk around for a while looking around.

"There they are!" The little girl suddenly exclaims, indicating that she has found her parents.

"Where?" Austin asks looking around.

"There!" She points in a direction of two people looking around frantically.

"Let's go then," I say walking towards them.

"Rosie!" A women yelled. I guessing that that was her mom.

"Mommy!" Rosie exclaims. Austin lifts her off his shoulders and on to the ground. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she rocketed towards her parents.

"Don't run off like that again," Her mother sighs with relief, picking up her child in a tight embrace, her father not far behind.

I just watch and smile at the scene. Happy family being reunited. It was quite heart warming. The 3 of them were hugging. I looked up at Austin to find him smiling warmly at the scene as well. Then here parents looked up to see the two people who saved their precious daughter.

"Thank you so much," Rosie's mother showed her gratitude.

"It was really nothing," Austin replies modestly.

"We would have done it for anyone," I add.

"I don't what we would have done if you hadn't found her," Her father states.

"Glad we could help," I say, feeling a bit awkward, and wanting to continue our date. Only because I want to see what Austin is going to do next, not because I am enjoying it. Maybe it is a bit fun.

"Hey aren't you Austin Moon?" Some random guy asks Austin. Great! Another thing to interrupt our date.

"Yep," He says popping the 'p', like someone asked him the time!

"Oh my gosh!" Some random girl shouts. "Will you sing something for us?" She loudly asks, making other people join in and shout 'yeah' and 'sing a song' and 'marry me!' Some people are just so absorbed in all the fame and stuff. It must be hard for Austin, but I think he loves the attention; it feeds his massive ego.

"Sure," He says finally giving in. He shoots me an apologetic look, before he is practically pulled away by the crowd.

"Hey dude, can I borrow your guitar?" He asks a busker. The busker smiles and hand it over to him willingly. I swear I hear him mumble 'Austin Moon is using my guitar!' I just roll my eyes at the scene. Am I the only one who doesn't care about fame and celebrities? Which is ironic because I work at a gossip magazine.

"I'm Austin Moon, and I'm going to be performing for you," Austin introduced himself, even though everybody already knew who he was. "I am going to be playing an old song from way back when I was still in m band! This one is called 'say you'll stay',"

_It's summer time, and you are all that's on my mind, everyday,_

_It seems that we, could stay up and talk through the night,_

_What do you say?_

Austin sings the opening lines, his eyes locked on me the whole time. I offer him a small smile. I remember hearing this song in high school. All my friends were obsessed with Austin's band, A5, or something.

I'll admit that I found their songs catchy, but I was never really that interested in them. All my friends thought I was crazy. They were all 'in love' with Austin, the youngest in the band that was our age. I would just roll my eyes at them. What a funny world, because here I am on a date with him, and he is trying to win my heart. Go figure.

After a while, Austin went solo and his band broke up. I only know because my friends went on about it for weeks about how sad it was that they were breaking up, but happy for Austin going solo. After high school I never really cared enough to see what happened to them.

By now Austin was in the last chorus. I crossed my arms and walked away. I can't be bothered to watch Austin get bombarded with fans. I'd rather go home and be writing, then watch girls throw themselves at him. He could be with any of those girls, so why is he wasting his time with me?

The park was pretty much deserted because everyone went to watch Austin's surprise, free mini concert, so it was really peaceful. I could hear Austin thanking the crowd in the distance, meaning he finished his song.

I sigh. I can feel a slight breeze as I walk. I don't know the reason I left. Maybe I was jealous. I know that's the answer, but I refuse to believe it. I cannot let myself fall again. Especially for someone like Austin. He someone who will play with girls, and when he gets bored, he'll toss them aside. He even told me, he likes me because I'm different. Once he gets bored, he'll toss me aside too. Why start something that is destined for failure?

"Ally!" Austin yells, out of breath. "I've been looking everywhere for you," He says running up to me. Did he run to find me?

"Well you found me," I say, torn between feeling happy that he came to find me, and dread, because he came to find me, and now I have to explain why I left.

"Why'd you go?" He asked, a bit of disappointment in his chocolate eyes.

"Because you seemed busy with you adoring fans," I reply bitterly. "And so you won't be bother by me when all the girls throw themselves at you," I mumble.

"Was somebody jealous," Austin asked, raising a teasing eyebrow.

"No" I reply in denial.

"I think you are," Austin mocks, walking closer to me.

"No way would I be jealous of those girls that are so low, that they have to throw themselves at them at you to get you attention,"

"You know that you're the only girl that has my attention right now," Austin says in a low voice, his face inches from mine. The butterflies in my tummy are having a rave right now.

Suddenly my phone vibrates. Saved by the bell (although I don't think that I wanted to be saved). I clear my throat, and back away from Austin. I pick up my phone to see a text from Trish.

_EMERGANCY! COME BACK TO THE APARTMENT ASAP!_

I sigh. What could she have possibly done now?

"Sorry, I got to go," I say to Austin.

"But I didn't get to finish my date," He whines.

"Hey, it's not my fault that our date got crashed by a little girl, and then you had to do a concert,"

"It's not my fault I'm awesome," I roll my eyes at this.

"Any way, that fake date tonight is at Mike Cho's, that new Chinese restaurant,"

"That's near the club!" Trust him to know that.

"Whatever. Pick me up at half 6,"

"No goodbye?" He pouts.

"Goodbye," I say and turn around.

"Didn't I even earn a kiss?"

"No, but maybe a hug," I say, wrapping my arms around him.

"You're mean, I totally deserved a kiss," He mumbles, wrapping his arms around me.

"You we're doing a concert for half the time," I point out.

"That's not my fault,"

"Fine! You can have a kiss on the cheek," He leans his head down, and I give him a peck on the cheek, but he turns his face so it was on the lips.

"Hey! Just for that, you're not getting any kisses tonight on our fake date,"

"Worth it," He smirks. I try to push myself out of his arms, but he just squeezes me tighter.

"I got to go. There's an emergency at my apartment," I complain, finding it hard to talk with the lack of air because Austin is squeezing me to hard.

"Fine," He says and releases me. "See you later,"

"Bye," I smile, and then walk away, the butterflies still going crazy in my tummy. Dinner with my ex and a slut, and my fake boyfriend, who is also an international superstar, who is also trying to win my heart. Tonight is going to be interesting.

* * *

**So yeah. You gus have no idea how man ideas I have flowing inside my head right now for stories. I have like 10 different plots! But I really want to finish this story, so you have to wait. Once I finish it, I probably will be updating like everyday (No promisses). But that is far from now. To be honest I kind of want to get this story over and done with. Not because I hate it; but so I can start more! Anyway, I'll let you go, and well done for reading this long A/N!**

**Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note**

**Omg! Sorry for not updating in like a week (But you probably didn't notice, because nobody really cares about this story)! It's because I've had a lot going on this past week. First I went to visit my cousins in London (Yes I am from England). It is a lot of effort looking after 3 year old? Then I went to visit another friend and didn't get back until late. Then the internet wasn't working yesterday. So all in all, it has been a pretty hectic week.**

**I quite like how this chapter is set out. It is a bit confusing at first, but you will get it soon.**

**Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own it.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Ally's POV

Oh god! Why is it so bright in here?! I close my eyes and roll over in my comfy bed. When I open them again, I find myself staring at a sleeping Austin Moon. My eyes widen, and my whole body shoots up into a sitting position. But I soon find myself lying down again and clutching my head in pain. What happened last night? And why is Austin in my bed?

Oh god! I look under the covers to check if I was wearing clothes. I was relieved to find myself in my pyjamas. Okay, so we didn't do anything. That is a relief.

"Do you actually believe that I would do something like that?" I hear Austin's voice ask.

"Why do you have to be so loud," I complain, because his voice was like a piercing screech in my head right now.

"First hang over huh?" Austin asks amused. Hang over? What happened last night? "I would tell you what happened, but I find it more amusing to watch you remember it, and then bow your head in shame when you do, and think 'did I really do that?'" he says, while getting up, revealing that he was just wearing boxers.

"I didn't have any thing to wear," He explains in his defence, at the look of horror on my face. Then he just walks out.

"Asshole," I mumble as he walks out. I could hear him laughing. He really is an asshole, leaving me to suffer like this.

Okay, so what happened last night? I remember that I had to go on a fake date with Dallas last night, and before that Austin took me on a date. I remember I had to leave that date because of an emergency in the apartment. Let's start there.

_I rushed to my apartment as fast as I could. I fumbled with my keys, and busted the door open._

"_Where's the fire!" I yell when I finally enter the apartment._

"_In here!" Trish yells from the bathroom. I quickly run to the destination. When I arrive, I can see water running on the floor._

"_Trish!" I exclaim. "Not this again," I whine. The bath was over flowing, with water flowing out like a waterfall._

"_Sorry! I was running a bath, and while I was waiting I went to see what was on T.V, then I got distracted watching the real housewives of New York!" She exclaims._

"_Trish! You've got to be more responsible! Do you know how much water you've wasted, and that children in Africa have to walk miles to get water, and this could ruin the floor boards and-"_

"_I know!" Trish exclaims, cutting off my ramble. "No need to make me feel bad! Just help me!"_

"_Get some towels!" I shout. This isn't the first time this has happened. Trish could be really careless some times. _

_Once we finally clean up the mess, I sit down on the sofa and sigh. I can't believe she made me leave my date over her carelessness._

"_What's got you irritated?" Trish asks, taking a seat next to me._

"_Other than the fact that you almost flooded our apartment; again, but you had to pull me away from a date to help you clean it up, nothing. Everything is just peachy," I say bitterly._

"_Wait, you were on a date?" Trish asks. "If I knew that then I would called that annoying ginger guy that lives on the floor beneath us who I always see in the elevator!" I roll my eyes._

"_Who was it with?" She interrogates, excited._

"_Austin," I mumble._

"_Austin! You finally gave into his charm!"_

"_No. He kidnapped me, and said he was going to win my heart," I explain._

"_Seriously! Do you have any idea how many girls would love to be in your position!" I roll my eyes. "You have him wrapped around your finger! Did you at least say you'll be his girlfriend?"_

"_Nope,"_

"_You are such a tease! You are stringing him along! Who would have thought that Ally Dawson would be stringing along The Austin Moon?!"_

"_I am not stringing him along!" I say in my defence._

"_Yeah you totally are. You go on coffee dates with him like every morning,"_

"_They are not coffee dates! We just happen to run into each other in the coffee shop, and sit with each other,"_

"_And you act all flirty with him,"_

"_I do not,"_

"_And he takes you on a real date, and you still won't be his girl friend!"_

"_You know what Trish. Anyway I have to get ready," I say excusing myself._

"_For what?" Oh yeah, I didn't talk about that._

"_My double date with Dallas," I mumble._

"_Your double date with who now?" Trish asks raising an eyebrow._

"_You heard me,"_

"_Why are you going on a double date with Dallas?" Trish exclaims._

"_Because he said he felt bad, and wanted to make it up to me," I sigh._

"_And you agreed! Don't tell me he's taking that slut!" I nod slowly. "Wait, this is a double date. Does this mean that you're taking Austin?"_

"_Yep,"_

"_Awesome!" She exclaims. I give her a confused look. "You're taking an international superstar as your date. There is no way that Dallas won't be jealous!"_

"_I guess that is true,"_

"_Go get dressed! Dallas is going to regret the day he was born," Trish says with an evil smile. Oh joy._

So that cleared that up. But that still doesn't explain the massive hangover, and why Austin was in my bed when I woke up. I look over to my night stand and find a note.

_Gone for my internship. Have fun with the hunk in your bed ;) _

_Trish_

I just roll my eyes at the note. Suddenly I feel whatever meal I ate last night, coming back up. I ran to the bathroom and throw up. I groan and brush my teeth when I'm done.

"Having fun there?" Austin asks when I walk into the kitchen. He is waiting at my bar.

"Just great," I reply taking a seat at the bar.

"I made you breakfast," He says placing a bowl in front of me. I look down to find cereal.

"Cereal? You shouldn't have,"

"Hey! It's the thought that counts right? Plus I would've made you pancake, if I knew how to make them,"

"You don't know how to make them," I ask kind of shocked.

"Don't judge, I'm used to people making me breakfast," I just laugh, causing my head to pound.

"Urg. This is the biggest hangover I've ever had," I groan.

"Are you sure this isn't the only hangover you've had?" Austin teases.

"Hey! I went to college. I know what it is like at those parties,"

"Aw yes, college parties," He sighs.

"You didn't go to college,"

"Just because I didn't go to college, doesn't mean that I didn't go to college parties," He smirks.

"Whatever. My head is killing me,"

"Lucky for you, you are in the hands of someone who has had plenty of hangovers, and has mastered how to heal them,"

"Yay, lucky me," I say rolling my eyes.

"No sass talk to the person helping you get over your hangover,"

"Thank you oh mighty one,"

"I accept your praise little peasant," I roll my eyes.

He just turns around and looks around my cupboards for something.

"What are you-"

"Don't question the master!" He hushes me. I just sink a bit in my seat and watch him as he continues to raid my cupboards.

I can't help but watch his muscles flex as he reaches for the higher places. I'm not sure if this is the hangover talking, but he is really sexy. I kind of want to tackle him right now.

"Here you go," Austin says placing a glass in front of me, bringing me out of my daze.

"I am kind of scared to drink it,"

"Don't you trust me," He asks looking me in the eyes, suddenly really close. My whole face turns a deep red.

"Um-" I stutter.

"Just drink it," He urges, patting my on the head and getting up.

I pick up the glass and drink it. Just like Austin promised, my head felt 10 times better. I let a sigh of relief.

"Feels better doesn't it? Why did you ever doubt me?"

"Your right. I shall never doubt you again almighty one," I smile. "So are you going to tell me how I ended up like this?"

"Nope," He replies popping the 'p'.

"Why not?" I pout, battering my eyelashes.

"You heard me earlier. I want you to entertain me,"

"Why are you so mean?" I ask in a baby voice. "Can you please just tell me?" I ask giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"You're lucky you're so cute," He mumbles. I smile a bit at this, knowing that I have some power over him.

"Do you seriously don't know what happened last night?" I shake my head. "Wow, you really don't take your alcohol well, do you?" He asks amused. I just shove him a bit.

"Just tell me!" I whine.

"Fine, I'll give you a hint. It all started when you were talking about your job,"

_We were all sitting at a table in the restaurant. We being, me, Austin, Dallas and his slut, who I learn is actually called Amy. We were in the mist of our dinner. It had been a pretty civil night. Lucky for me, both Austin and Dallas were good at starting, and keeping conversations alive. However I couldn't help but feel the tension between the two. Especially whenever Austin placed a finger on me. Dallas would always glare at him. I couldn't help but help but feel smug that Dallas was jealous._

_And it turns out that Amy can hardly keep her mouth shut. She has been babbling on about lipstick for 10 minutes while the rest of us just politely nod. So basically; she has no brains what so ever. And it turns out that her father is stinking rich! It's a good thing too, otherwise she would have nothing._

"_So Ally, how has working at that magazine?" Dallas asks me._

"_It's been really good," I smile. "I have been getting a lot of work lately. I don't mind though because that means that my boss is finally noticing me. I think she has finally stopped calling me Sammy," My boss called me Sammy for all the time I worked there, until the Austin scoop._

"_Awesome! I remember when you first got that job, and when we celebrated, we saw that homeless man," Dallas laughed_

"_Yeah! And he asked for your shoe," I laughed at the memory._

_I remember that was when I thought that the world would just fall into place. I had the perfect boyfriend, a great job, and we were going to move in with each other. How wrong was I? I wonder if I never caught him, would he have lied and pretended that everything was okay and carried on the affair. Probably._

"Yeah, I remember that. What does that have to do with me being wasted?"

"Do you remember what happened after that?"

"_So Austin, what is it like being a rockstar?" Amy asks. All night she has been concentrating on Austin, and I think that he is enjoying the attention._

"_It's pretty crazy," He starts. "But I'm on the road most of the time and it is tiring. I'm just happy to be on break now. I came on break to New York because my friend lives here."_

"_That is so sweet," Amy mused._

"_Most of the time I can't have relationships because I'm on the move so much. However, when I met Ally I couldn't help but fall for her," He says gazing at me and making my face turn red. He is a good actor._

"_Yeah, women can change us," Dallas says loudly, interrupting our moment, his voice laced with jealousy. I feel self-satisfaction knowing that he is jealous on my behalf. "Because of Amy I'm quitting my job at that coffee shop and going job hunting."_

_At that I couldn't help but feel a burning sensation of anger. Not jealousy; anger. I am way over him to even feel the slightest bit of jealousy for him. No; I'm angry because in all the 5 years we were together we have had the same argument hundreds of times. I would always tell him that he should get a real job, and that working at a coffee shop won't support him or a family. Then we would get into the biggest argument where we wouldn't talk for a couple of days, and then just apologise and things would be exactly the same. So after a while, I just let it drop, not wanting to get into constant fights all the time. And now he is changing his ways for some girl he has been dating for like a week!_

"_Aww Dallas, I can't wait until we move in with each other?" Say what now? He is moving in with her! I think I need some air._

"_I need to go to the bathroom," I say excusing myself. Okay deep breaths. I cannot believe him! I bet he only asked her to move in with him because he could afford his apartment. Wait. I wonder if that's the reason why he asked me to move in with him! This night just keeps getting better._

_After cooling down in the bathroom for a while, I come out to find Austin leaning on the wall waiting for me._

"_You alright?" He asks._

"_Just perfect." I say through my teeth. "The Boy I have tried to change for the past 5 years is changing for a girl he has been dating a week. And I just realised that the only reason he wanted to move in with me was because he couldn't afford his rent. So yeah; just peachy,"_

"_Wow," Austin sighs not knowing what to say. I don't blame him._

_I look over at the table and see Dallas and Amy looking at us. So I grab Austin's neck, and pull him in for a kiss. The kiss was really intense and full of passion. It might have something to do with the red hot anger I'm feeling. When I pull away, Austin looks a little dazed._

"_I really need to get out of here," I say, still catching my breath._

"_Sure thing,"_

"I cannot believe that guy," I mumble massaging my temples.

"I know. He is pretty low. I still don't know what you saw in him."

"Me neither," I agree.

"But that kiss was pretty awesome." He says lightening the mood. I give him a little shove, but I can't wipe the smirk off my face.

"So do you remember what happened after that?" Austin asks raising an eyebrow.

"I can only take so many bad events at a time,"

"But that's when the fun begins!" Austin exclaims happily.

"Not so loud," I scold. This must be when I get wasted. Oh joy.

* * *

**So as I am coming up to 100 reviews, I am thinking about rewarding you guys. But I can't think of one (actually, I can't be bothered). So you guys can choose your reward. But it will probably be 2 more chapters (I won't go any higher, otherwise I'll have a lot of writing to do). But remember that you have to get to 100 reviews!**

**Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note**

**Wow, you guys work fast. So you get an update the next day! I have decided your reward, and it will be in the bottom A/N, so read that. As for now, enjoy this chapter.**

**Side note, did you guys see the promo for Albums and Auditions? I was crying. I watched it like 10 times, and was still crying. The slow version of without you made my heart melt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own... do you guys even read this part?**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Ally's POV

"How bad is it?" I ask kind of scared to find out what I'd done.

"You didn't do anything illegal," I sigh. "I think," He adds, making me groan.

"Just tell me," I whine. I'm not sure that these are memories that I want to recover.

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"You're mean," I whine, pouting.

"Nice try." He says patting my head.

"At least give my another hint,"

"Fine. It includes the bar,"

_After me and Austin dismissed ourselves from that trainwreak of an_ _evening, we stand outside for a minute._

"_Hey, didn't you say that the bar isn't far from here?" I ask, really wanting a drink right now._

"_Yeah, it's around the corner. Why?"_

_Not bothering to give him an answer, I take off my shoes and run around the corner. I could hear Austin shouting 'Ally! What are you doing' behind me, but I just dismiss it and carry on running. I could hardly feel the cold pavement beneath my feet, because they were already numb. I could see the flash of lights as I run beside the store signs._

_When I reach my destination, I put my shoes on and walk through the door. The club is in full swing. People dancing, the smell of alcohol. Just the place I need right now. I push my way over to the bar the bar and order a couple shots. All for me._

_I know that this isn't the best way to vent my anger, and the rational side of my brain would usually take over my adrenaline, and tell me to stop. But just for tonight, I need to go crazy and let it all out._

_I take all my shots one after another. The liquid runs down my throat like fire, and my head is starting to pound. That is a sign that I am moderately drunk. All the bright lights, and the moving bodies are like a blur to me by now._

"_Hey sexy," A random man who looks homeless says to me. "Looking for a good time?" I scoff at this._

"_I am." I say sweetly. His face lights up. "But not with you," I add, making him frown and walk away._

"_Ally!" I hear a familiar voice behind me. "God, you had me scared!" I turn to look at him._

"_Hey Austin!" I exclaim, my word slurred. He sighs._

"_I leave you alone for 5 minutes, and you are already drunk," He mumbles rubbing his temples._

"_Why so serious Austin! You need to chill!" I shout, making him raise an amused eyebrow at me._

"_We're getting out of here," He says grabbing my wrist._

"_No way! This party has just started!" I say thrusting my arm out his grip._

"_Ally! Let's just go,"_

"_Don't be such a party pooper!" I whine, walking away from him._

"_Ally, don't do this," Austin while I walk away._

"_I want to dance," I decide making my way to dance floor. I slither my way through the pool of people and start swaying to the music. I could hear Austin shouting for me over the music, but ignore it._

_Not long after I start dancing, I could feel a masculine body dancing behind me. I turn and look up at the stranger. He was cute, not any thing special, but he'll do for a dance partner. He looks down at me and smiles. We both start swaying alone with the music._

"_Ally!" Austin exclaims as he reaches me. I scoff and walk in the opposite direction._

_I could hear Austin following me. I walk around, dodging all the dancing people. Soon I find myself at the bar again. I look around to see if Austin is any where near. I think I lost him in the crowd. I take seat at the bar and sigh. I'm not drunk enough yet._

"_Can I buy you a drink?" A voice asks. I turn around and see the guy I was dancing with smiling at me again._

"_I don't see anyone saying that you can't," _

"_Hey, can I get two of the usual," He hollers at the bartender. Soon two drinks are placed in front of us. He picks them up and passes one to me. We cheers and I knock it down my throat in one gulp._

"_Wow. You get straight to the point, don't you," He says amused._

"_It's been a hard day." I admit._

"_Well I can help you forget," He says in a husky voice. I couldn't help but remember when Austin talks like that. I find it way sexier. "Another round!" He hollers at the bartender again. I knock it down again, the liquid burning down my throat again._

"_Ally!" Austin shouts sounding kind of annoyed._

"_Hey Austin," I greet, words sounding really slurred now._

"_Ally! We need to go now," He says sternly._

"_Leave me alone," I whine, sounding like a teenaged girl talking to her parents. "You are such a kill joy!"_

"_Ally, so help me, I'll carry you out."_

"_Who are you? Her father?" The guy who brought me a drink asks Austin._

"_Well no,"_

"_Her boyfriend?"_

"_Well not really,"_

"_Then leave her alone," He says while getting up and grabbing my hand._

_He leads me to the dance floor again, and we start dancing again. I could still hear Austin yelling for me. But me and my lovely dance partner just leads me in another direction. Soon we are at the other side of the club, and hardly any other people are around._

"_Looks like we lost your little boyfriend."_

"_He's not my boyfriend," I point out._

"_Glad to hear it. That means that he won't mind if I do this," And with that, he leans in for a kiss._

_As soon as our lips touch, I push him away, my mind un-fogging and my senses coming back._

"_What the hell!" I shout, angry that he'll do that._

"_I was kissing you," he states, leaning down for another kiss. I tried to push him off me, but he was holding me hard. I knee him where it hurts and run away. But he just grabs me roughly on the wrist and pushes me against the wall._

"_Will you stop struggling you little bitch?" He asks in a harsh voice then kisses me forcefully again. Suddenly he is knocked over the head, and is lying on the floor. I look up to see Austin with his fist clenched, and a wild look in his eyes._

"_She said no. Ally lets go," I followed him without hesitation. _

_He grabbed my hand and basically pulled me through the club. I could tell that he was angry because of his heavy breathing, and the fact that he wouldn't look at me. When we made it out of the club I felt like I could breathe again._

_Austin was still dragging me along the road. I look up at him._

"_Are you angry with me?" I ask quietly. He stops and looks at me. I could see his eye soften._

"_Not angry. Annoyed. Annoyed that you sent me on a wild goose chase. Annoyed that you almost got yourself raped. And annoyed that you turned to drink instead of talking to me." _

_I just stared up at him for a second not knowing what to say._

"_Sorry," I mumble._

"_It's alright," He laughs. We walk along for a while in silence. My shoes are killing me._

"_Can you give me a piggy back?" I ask out of the blue. He gives me an amused look._

"_Sure," He laughs, leaning down so I could jump on._

"_Why are you so freakishly tall?" I mumble into his shoulder._

"_I think the question is 'why are you so freakishly short?'" We both laugh at this. I inhale his sent as he carries me down the street._

"_You smell like a fresh summer breeze," I mumble._

"_Thanks," He laughs._

"_Dallas used to smell like that," I cry, finally letting my emotions out._

"_Forget about that jerk. He doesn't deserve you," He reassures._

"_You're just saying that," I mumble miserably._

"_No I'm not. You're an amazing, beautiful, talented girl, and anybody would be stupid to let that go,"_

"_Thanks Austin," I really needed to hear that._

"_No problem,"_

_After that we just walk in a comfortable silence until we reach his car._

"_Time to get off," Austin says making me groan. I like being on Austin's back, and being able to hold him._

"_I don't wanna," I say like a little girl, giving him a squeeze._

"_Come on Ally, you have to get down sooner or later,"_

"_But you're warm," I whine._

"_I'll give you a piggyback some other time,"_

"_Fine," I mumble, jumping off his back. I jump into the passenger's seat while he jumps behind the wheel._

_I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, as he started the car. Why is my love life so horrible? Why couldn't I see that Dallas was unhappy? Am I that bad?_

"_What are you thinking about?" Austin ask, glancing at me before looking at the road again._

"_How terrible my love life is. I mean I must be doing something wrong if I could make Dallas so unhappy,"_

"_Don't say that Ally. You're amazing. Dallas is the one too coward to say what he feels. Any guy would be lucky to have you caring for them,"_

_I look at Austin in awe as he drives. He is so sweet. He isn't acting like the asshole that he alternates with the sweet guy. Thank goodness for him. If he wasn't there to save me tonight, what would've happened to me?_

_He looks angelic right now. The moonlight is shining in all the right places, framing his handsome features. He has a focused look in his eyes as he drives. His hair looks almost metallic, as the silver moon light acts as highlights to his bleach blond hair. All-in-all, he is handsome man._

_Soon we are at my apartment building. I hear Austin open his car door and get out. I stay put, and cross my arms stubbornly. I hear him groan, and walk around the car and open my door._

"_You're annoyingly stubborn, you know that," He says as more a statement, and not a question. I just stick out my tongue, and turn my head to look out the window on his side._

_Suddenly I feel Austin reach over my body, and unbuckle my seatbelt. I reach down and put it back in. I hear him take a deep breath._

"_Ally," He says sternly. "I am not playing this game with you. Just let me unbuckle you; then we can all go to bed and have a well deserved rest," He says unbuckling my seatbelt again. I let him do it this time, but I just say sat down, and cross my arms._

"_Are you going to get out?" He asks, sounding annoyed. I shake my head. "For the love of-" He mumbles before picking me up and holding my bridal style. Why do they call it that? I start laughing hysterically at my thoughts. Why do they call it that? That's so weird. It's not like I'm his bride. That would mean that we would be getting married!_

"_Ally?" Austin asks, with a mixture of amusement and worry. I just squirm in his arms, and throw my head back. He just sighs and starts walking._

_We walk into the lobby, and I am still laughing. It's when we are in the elevator that I stop._

"_Why are we moving?!" I shout, starting to freak out! I start hyperventilating._

"_Because we are in an elevator," He says like he is talking to a 3 year old._

"Hold up!" I suddenly say, getting embarrassed by my drunkenness. "Was I really this silly?"

"Yep. You are the most annoying, stubborn, brat when you are drunk,"

"Sorry," I say sheepishly.

"Do you even know what that guy gave you to drink?" I shake my head. I honestly have no idea.

"I would lecture you, but I want you to remember what happened after,"

_After my freak out, I am just clinging on to Austin for dear life, my arms around his neck. He is really strong for being able to hold me. But then again, he doesn't have a glorious six pack for nothing._

"_You know what would be dumb?" I suddenly ask him, whispering in his ear. I could feel him shiver._

"_What?" He asks, breathing heavily._

"_If we got married," I finish, remembering my earlier thoughts. After that, I start to nibble on his ear. I could feel his body stiffen._

"_Yeah. That would be dumb," He agrees still gasping out. I trail my kiss down to his jaw, then down to his neck._

"_Ally," He says in a choked voice. I trail the kiss down his neck. "I would really appreciate you not making out with my neck,"_

_I ignore his comment, and continue my ministrations. I could hear his heart pounding in his chest in a fast rhythm. Suddenly the elevator 'dings' I could feel him sigh with relief, like he had been holding his breath – which he probably was._

_He just carries me to my apartment. He stops at the front door._

"_Ally," He chokes out again. "If you can stop for a second, I need your keys," I ignore him again. "For goodness sake!" He groans, frustrated._

_I feel him pick up my bag that had been hanging around my neck the whole time, and fumble around. He must have found the keys, because a second later the door was open._

"_You don't know what you do to me," I hear him mumble, as he carries me to my room. Once we get there, he puts me on the bed. But because my arms were still around his neck, I pull him down too._

"_I want you," I say in a husky voice, looking him in the eyes._

"_You're drunk. Go to sleep," He says, pulling himself out of my grip._

"_I don't wanna," I whine. He just walks over to my drawers and goes through my belongings. I just start to undress myself._

"_Wow, hold you're horses," Austin says when he sees me. He comes over and hands me an oversized top that I sometime wear to bed._

"_I don't wanna," I whine again._

"_You are like an annoyingly suborn kid when you're drunk," He pulls my arms up, and puts on my top for me._

"_Go to bed," He demands. I shake my head. He just picks me and lays me down. He puts the covers over me. "Go to bed," He says softly this time, giving me a small kiss on my forehead, and then starts walking away._

"_Austin," I mumble, suddenly feeling really sleepy._

"_Yeah,"_

"_Please stay," I say closing my eyes._

"_Sure," He says walking over to the other side of my bed, then undressing until he was only in his boxers. Then he lies down next to me. As soon as he is under the covers, I snuggle up to him._

"_You know I like you a lot," I mumble nonchalantly, letting sleep take over my mind._

"_Really? I like you too," He says amused._

"_Yeah. You're really sexy," I can feel him laugh at that, "And you're sweet and considerate too," I say, snuggling more into his chest._

"_Thank you," He replies, not really sure what to say._

"_Promise me that you won't break my heart," I mumble into his chest. He hesitates for a moment._

"_Promise," He says leaning his head on top of mine. And with that I fell into a blissful sleep. One that was rudely woken up with a horrible hangover._

* * *

**That last part was cute! So basically, your reward is you get to choose to see a sneak peak of one of my stories that I am going to write. So what you gotta do is go onto my profile, read all of the summaries, and message me the one that you want to see the first chapter of! I know that I have favourites, and I know will be fun to write, so get voting!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**

**I am sooooooooo sorry. I bet you guys thought I was dead. And now you know I'm alive, you want to kill me! I apologize for not updating in weeks, but my life has just been really busy. And warning for you now, I probably won't be able to update as much as I have in the past. So as a gift for being so terrible, I give you a very long chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't down anything that you recognise.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Ally's POV

I hold my now red face in my hands as I finish recalling the disaster called last night events.

"I am so sorry," I squeak out, not daring to look at Austin's expression. Why was I so annoying and whiney?

"There's the reaction I wanted," Austin says happily. I groan.

"How can you joke after what happened last night?" I ask, almost dying of embarrassment.

"Because it was funny," He states. I finally lift my head out of my hands to send him a glare.

"You're mean," I moan while rubbing my temples.

"And according to you; sweet and considerate, and sexy," He mocks smirking.

"Did I forget to mention arrogant, egotistical and just a plain dick head?"

"Still sexy," He shrugs, making me roll my eyes.

"Thank you for last night," I mumble. He gives me a confused look before smiling warmly.

"No problem,"

"I don't know what would've happened if you didn't save me,"

"You know I wouldn't let that happen," He says looking me in the eyes. Why does he do that? One second he is an arrogant asshole, then the next, he is sweet and caring. I inwardly groan.

"Why am I so stupid? I know drinking won't solve my problems," I scold myself.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You wanted to forget the hurt, and at the moment that was the only way to do it." I look at him in disbelief. "You're not the only one that has gone through a nasty break up," He shrugs at my confused look.

"At least I know that I won't be doing that again any time soon," I sigh.

"Thank goodness," Austin laughs. "You were quite the handful," I laugh too.

"Again, I am so sorry,"

"Any time," He smiles. We just share a moment of silence. I wonder what is going through his mind right now.

"Did you really mean what you said last night?" He asks me quietly. I give him a confused look. "About you liking me," He explains. My whole face flushes.

"Yeah," I mumble. His face lights up. "But I also don't want a relationship." I add. I could see something flash across his golden-brown eyes. Disappointment? Why would he be disappointed? He can have any girl in the world. Even if he wasn't an international superstar, it would be a hard task to pick up a girl. Yet he is here.

Then Trish's words echo through my head again. _Wow, you got him wrapped around your finger. _It's true. He says that he likes me. The only reason he likes me is because I am interesting, and if you ever met me; that is something I am not. I bet Dallas cheated on me because I was boring.

That all is a sign. That I need a change in personality. I have to admit that this last week has been the most exciting of my life. Plan new Ally Dawson is now in commence.

"Hello," Austin says waving his hand in front of my face. I blink in confusion.

"Welcome back to the real world," He laughs. "Your cereal is soggy," I look down to my corn flakes, and they are in fact soggy and look like a wet pile of mush. Nice.

"I guess I'll have to make something else for breakfast," I shrug.

"Pancakes!" Austin exclaims like a kid. I laugh at his excitement for pancakes.

"I guess I'm making pancakes," I sigh.

"Awesome! I haven't had pancakes in ages,"

"Me neither. My reason is because I never have time to make them, or I cannot be bothered to," I say getting up so I can find the ingredients. I surprised that I even have them considering I haven't cooked in ages, and me and Trish don't buy this stuff in our groceries.

"I would have them every day, if I knew how to make them,"

"You don't know how to make them,"

"I told you that earlier," He points out.

"I know. It just that; they are like the simplest thing to make. Like ever!" I exclaim.

"I know! It's just that I usually have cooks to do that for me. Right now I'm just on break before the album, so I never really needed to know," He shrugged. I nod taking in the information. He has chefs to cook for him! Rich bastard.

"Then I will teach you how," I say reaching for the flour on the top shelf. Why is it so high up? I am super short! And Trish is shorter than me! It just doesn't make sense. Suddenly I feel Austin's toned chest against my back, and see his handover my head as he picks it up easily.

"Here you go; Miss Dawson," He whispers in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. He places it front of me on the counter, and then walks away. Damn him! Why does he get me all flustered for his amusement? Two can play that game.

"Okay. We have start with the batter," I state walking over to the bowl I got out. "Can you pass me the flour?"

"A please would be nice,"

"I'm the teacher. I don't have to say please," I say reaching for it. But he just picks it up and lifts it above his head so I can't reach it.

"Just because you're the teacher, doesn't mean you don't have to be polite,"

"It does mean I get to boss you around,"

"What ever you say shortie. Manners don't cost anything,"

"Fine. Please," With that, he places it on the counter next to the bowl.

"Now was that so hard?" He asks.

"No. But neither is this," I say picking up a bit of flour, and flicking it in his hair. He just stares at me shocked, as I burst out laughing.

"You did not just do that,"

"Oh; but I did," I laugh. The next thing I know, my face is fully covered in white.

"Then I did just do that," He laughs. The next thing I know, we are having a flour fight, flicking flour over each other.

"I give up," I say catching my breath from all the laughing.

"They always do," Austin smirks. I pick up a bit more, and flick it in his face. He just laughs.

I look up and down at the mess we made. There was flour all over the floor, our clothes and faces. We were entirely covered in the white substance (that sounded wrong).

"Well that used up half the flour," I sigh, still calming down from my laughing fit.

"Yeah. You look so white that vampires are jealous,"

"Except I don't sparkle in the sun." I point out. Austin just scoffs.

"Vampires don't sparkle in the sun. They burn."

"In twilight they do,"

"Those stupid, gay excuses of vampires? They suck."

"Twilight is one of the most romantic movies and novels ever," I argue.

"Really? Because I don't find a girl who thinks she is in love with some weird guy, and a werewolf that takes his shirt off every five minutes, very romantic."

"Because you haven't watched it properly,"

"I don't get it. Why are do all vampires have to be sexy? What happened to the days when vampires lived in coffins and would burn at the touch of garlic?"

"You're just jealous," I tease, turning around to move the flour packet so it's not so close to the edge.

"Please. I'm way sexier than any of those pale skinned pretty boys," I scoff. "Even you said so last night," I turn and shove him a bit. But I am met with his bare flesh. My body stiffens as I realise that Austin has taken his shirt off.

"I should go change. In fact I'll have a shower and wash up," I decide.

"Can I join?" Austin asks, raising an eyebrow. The normal Ally would just hit him then walk away. But where's the fun in that.

"You can," I say, making Austin give me a look of shock. I'm pretty sure that if he were drinking right now, he would have done a spit-take. "But then I would karate kick you where it hurts," I add, then walk away. Yeah; so much funnier.

I have my shower and get dressed. When I walk in the kitchen I see Austin sitting at the bar; and reading my book. The normal Ally would scream at him to not touch her book, but I'm the new Ally. Because of this, I just sneak over and look over his shoulder.

"You know that's a total invasion of privacy," I whisper in his ear. He jumps a mile in the air, and I just start laughing.

"Oh, god Ally! You scared me," He said between hyperventilating.

"That was the point." I say grabbing my book. "By the way. Don't. Touch. My. Book," I whisper in his ear. I smile and walk to the other side of the bar. When I get there, I see that all the flour has been cleared up.

"Thanks for clearing up," I say, impressed.

"I made half of it so I figured I'd help,"

I look at him properly for the first time. He had washed his face, and he was still shirtless. I find myself staring at his six-pack that I've secretly been wanting to see all morning.

"Like what you see?" He asks cockily.

"A lot," I reply, surprising him. I am really getting good at this. "So do want to make these pancakes or not?"

"Sure," he says, still a bit shocked at my sudden change in personality.

Soon we have made the batter. I showed Austin how to do it, and he got it quickly (it is the easiest thing, so not hard to pick up). We had the occasional moments when Austin would purposely push up against me, and I would just push him off.

"We have completed the first step," I say victoriously.

"Awesome. How did I do Miss Dawson?"

"Depends on how you look at it. You did well considering it was the first time you've made them. But not that well considering it is very easy to pick up,"

"I'll that that as a compliment,"

"Whatever floats your boat,"

With the batter mix ready we just have to actually make them. I go over to the cupboard and bend over to reach the frying pan. But when I do, I feel Austin smack my butt lightly. This makes me snap up, and glare at him.

"What? I couldn't resist," He shrugs.

I just shake my head, and reach for the pan. When I get up, I make sure to do it slowly, trying to tease him a bit. I could hear him take a sharp intake of breath. Sweet vengeance.

"Okay then. This is the tricky part; flipping the pancakes," I say setting down the pan on the stove.

"The trickiest, yet the funniest," Austin adds moving so he is standing next to me.

"Okay. So you have to get the batter and then pour it on the pan," I say demonstrating the action.

"I know that. I'm not that dumb," Austin says in a 'duh' tone.

"That is a matter of opinion," I reply, earning a shove from Austin. I just shove it off and continue pouring the batter.

"Okay, now we leave it for a second then flip it," I instruct.

"Awesome! Finally, something fun," He exclaims. I gasp in fake hurt.

"Are my lessons not fun to you Mr Moon?" I ask putting a hand on my heart.

"I'll be honest. I can concentrate because the teacher is really sexy," he whispers, suddenly behind me. "And between you and me; I think she likes me," He whispers in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine, and causing the butterflies to blaze in my stomach.

"Once again, that is a matter of opinion," I say under my breath, which was hard since I am unknowingly holding it. Suddenly I could see white smoke coming from under the pancake, which means that it is probably going to burn soon. Or already is burning.

"Okay then," I say composing myself. "Time to flip it," I say grabbing the handle. I was about to flip it, when Austin's hands cover mine.

"You're not doing it right," He whispers in my ear again, sending anther round of shivers to ripple down my spine, then flips it easily and catching it in the centre.

"Oh really? Who's the teacher here?" I say while shoving his hands off mine. After a second, I take the pan and flip it, sending to fly backwards. I turn to face Austin, my eyes wide, and a huge grin on my face. The pancake was hanging on top of his head, hanging over his right eye. He had both of his eyes closed, and was just standing there. I was kind of scared to what his reaction would be.

"Told you that you were doing it wrong," he says, making both of us burst out laughing. I reach up and take the pancake off his face, but he picks it up and sticks it in his mouth.

"Eww. That's been on your face," I exclaim.

"So? It would have been a waste!" He shrugs. I just roll my eyes and turn back to the stove.

"So how do you do it Mr pancake-expert-but-I-don't-actually-know-how-to-make-them?"

"That is a ridiculously long name Mrs I-can't-flip-a-pancake-because-it-will-end-up-on-Austin's-face,"

"So was that," I point out, while pouring more batter on the pan.

"Touché," He says while coming behind me again. "Well, what you have to do is grip the handle like this," he says while placing his hands over mine again. "Then you have to do a small flick of the wrist. Like this," He demonstrates, making another perfect flip.

"That was how I did it," I exclaim, even though I know I didn't. Austin just chuckles at this.

"You are stubborn, you know that," He says hugging me tight from behind. I turn around and look up at him.

"Calling your teacher names. I ought to punish you for that," I say in a husky voice outing my arms on his shoulders.

"Oh really. How are you going to punish me, Miss Dawson?" He asks in the same voice, leaning in.

"It involves water," I say while drawing circles on his bare chest.

"Really," Austin says, urging me on, leaning in closer.

"And a lot of wiping something really delicate," I continue.

"Tell me more," he says coming closer.

"And squeezing liquid all over something,"

"Sounds like fun," Now his face is inches from mine.

"It sure is. Have fun washing the dishes," I say then turn around, leaving him shocked. I continue to make more pancakes.

"You're going to be the death of me," He groans into my ear, squeezing me tighter. I just smirk and pour more batter.

After that, Austin and I finished up the batter. Soon we had two huge stacks of pancakes, and a whole lot of fruit and cream. And considering that I haven't eaten all morning, it all looked pretty damn good right now.

"Do we need this much?" I laugh, looking at our tower of pancakes.

"Of course!" Austin exclaims.

"Really, because I don't think that I could eat half of these!"

"Who said that you can have half?" I raise an eyebrow, and we both laugh. "Seriously," He adds with a serious expression.

"Please, like you can eat half of these pancakes,"

"Are you questioning the pancake expert?"

"Not questioning. Just doubting him,"

"Fine! I bet I can eat 10 of these in 20 seconds," He challenges.

"Fine. I'll get my phone," I say walking over to my bag and taking out my phone. When I came back half of the pancakes were gone, and Austin was pigging out on one. I gape at him for a second. How did he?

"What? I have a big appetite!" He shrugs.

"I guess I won't be needing this then," I sigh setting my phone down and walking back over to him.

"You didn't even wait for the cream," I point out taking a seat next to him.

"I did too," He says gesturing to his pancakes that has been painted in cream and fruit to make a smiley face.

"You still draw smiley faces on your pancakes?" I ask amused at how much of a kid he is.

"Duh! That's half the fun," He exclaims, with half his pancake still in his mouth. Eww.

"One, don't with food in your mouth. And two, you find it fun to make smiley faces that are happy, then devour them like a monster?" I ask while picking up the cream.

"That's a morbid way to put it, but yes. Yes I do," He smiles. I just roll my eyes and start shaking the cream like it instructs on the can. Then I spray it over the pancake.

"You don't know how wrong that looked right now," The old Ally would have kicked him, but I just take the can, and spray some in my mouth. I see him staring at me shocked.

"Then I bet that, that just turned you on a whole lot," I say after licking the last bit of cream off my lips. I smile and then put some strawberries on my pancake.

"You're acting different this morning," Austin states, like he is trying to put his finger on something.

"Really? How?" I ask innocently leaning against the counter. He walks up to me, and puts his arms on either side of my body, like he is trapping me.

"You've been teasing me all morning, and been ignoring my dirty comments," He comes closer to me again. "And you've been driving me crazy," He growls in my ear, making the butterflies flare again. I just look him in the eye, and he leans in closer.

When our noses are touching, I pick up the cream, and spray him on the nose. I burst out laughing. But I stop when I feel something cold land on my chest. I look down to find chocolate syrup dripping down on the exposed bit of my neck. Game on. I grab the whip cream, and spray it on Austin's bare chest. He looks down, with an amused look. Is it weird that I king of wanted to lick it off?

"That's it Dawson!" he yells and sprints towards me. Soon we are running in circles around the counter, until Austin stops and runs the other way. I turn and run backward toward the sofa. Then Austin tackles me, sending us both flying on to the sofa.

We are both gasping for air. Austin is lying on top of me, leaning on his elbows so that he doesn't have his full weight on me. I stare up into his eyes. His golden brown eyes, which have just the slightest amount of green that you can't see unless you look really close.

As if there was a magnet connecting us, we both lean in. We were so close that I could feel his breath flutter on my face. Just when we were about to kiss, Austin pulls away, and leans his forehead against mine.

I couldn't help but feel disappointment and hurt in this moment. It seems like this wasn't like any other kiss that we've had. It was going to be affectionate, and not totally driven by lust. It was going to be different. But he pulled away.

"We should get cleaned up," He whispers, even though it was hardly audible. I nod, and he gets up. I follow not long after.

I walk to the bathroom and grab a flannel and make it damp. I see the smear of chocolate syrup on my chest, and quickly wipe it off. Then I walk into my room to find Austin with his shirt in his hands. I go over to him and wipe hand him the flannel. I hear him mumble a 'thanks'.

"Thanks for the pancakes," he says awkwardly after pulling his top over his head. I nod again.

"Any time," I say opening the door.

"Well. I'll see you around I guess," He says awkwardly.

"See you," I mumble in reply, and shut the door after he was out.

I stare at the door for a second, my mind blank. Suddenly I feet regret. Without thinking, I opened the door, and grabbed Austin's arm, and dragged him back in, pushed him up against the door, and gave him a rough passionate kiss.

* * *

**If you guys didn't gather from what happened there, there is going to be a sex scene in the next chapter. So now that Ally is the 'new Ally' there will be a lot more sex scenes from here. Good news though! I was writing out the full plan of the story right to the end, and it turns out that there are going to be 43 chapters and an epilogue. But because I haven't written all of it there might be more (and very unlikely, but there maybe less).**

**Love it? Hate it? Bored? Favourite line? I want to know your thoughts. If you have any ideas please tell me, I will love to use them, and it could really help me. And any constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**That was long. Until next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note**

**Hello there. So I almost wasn't going to update tonight because it was getting late (I live in England, and right now it is 11 o'clock. Actually looking at it, it isn't that late. Oh well! I'm still updating!). 111 followers! You guys are too awesome for words! I apologise that this one is considerably shorter, but I had nothing to add, and there are somethings that you can ruin by adding more.**

**Warning: Contains mature content. That is why it is a rated M story.**

**Disclaimer: No need to rub it in my face...**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Ally's POV

Suddenly I feel Austin roll me so that my back was against the door. In this one kiss, we let out all of the feelings we bottled up since we saw each other the morning after we met. It was rough, and passionate. It was quick and needy, like this is the only thing in the world right at this now that matters.

My hands are in his hair, and his hands are roaming all around my body. He bites my lip, making me moan. Using this to his advantage, he slips his tongue in my mouth. I press my body against his, and tug at his hair. We battle for dominance, though it obvious who wins.

Suddenly Austin grabs both of my arms, and pins them against the door above my head. He trails the kiss down my neck, finding my sweet spot easily. I am gasping for air, as I arch my back off the door. I know he is getting revenge from last night, but right now, I don't care. All I want to do is feel.

"To the bedroom?" I gasp out, finally being able to talk through the lack of oxygen.

"Too far," I feel him mumble against my neck. Then we stumble towards the kitchen.

Austin pushes me so that I am leaning against the counter. I jump up and sit on it, and Austin stands in between my legs. We engage in another hot kiss. I can feel Austin lightly touching the inside of my thighs very close to the place that is aching to be touched. I moan a bit at the sensation, and he gives a smug smirk in the kiss, then moves his hand away. To get him back, I place my hand on the obvious bulge in his pants. I could hear his voice hitch. I smirk and break the kiss then start attacking his neck. When I do I see a hicky.

"Did I leave that last night?" I ask in an amused tone. He looks down and laughs.

"Yes. You were practically throwing yourself at me,"

"I must've of been really intoxicated to do that," I say.

Suddenly I feel Austin slowly drag his finger across my thigh again, making me shiver. He traces my fold through the material lightly, making me moan against his neck. He strokes it a few times and then stops, much to my disapproval. He smirks then kisses me again.

"Stop teasing," I groan in annoyance between kisses.

"I'm getting my revenge from yesterday," He whispers in my ear. "Do you know how hard it was for me to not take you, even when you were begging me to," He says licking the shell of my ear.

I lock my legs around his back and pull him closer. I could feel his bulge touch me through the thin material. This makes us both groan lowly.

I can feel his hands slide up the outside of my thigh. He grabs my skirt and pushes it so it is around my waist. Then I feel his hands down at my panties again. He rubs me through the material once, and then pushes them aside.

I could feel his fingers at my entrance. He breaks the kiss and looks at me before pushing it in. I moan at the contact. He starts kissing my neck, finding my sweet spot dead on again. He adds another finger, and I am gasping for air between my moans.

"Oh God,"

"Not quite, but I'm almost there," Austin says cockily. I would have punched him, but he added a third finger, making me whimper. I could feel him fiddling with the back of my bra strap under my shirt, and soon he has it undone.

"Austin," I gasp as he presses his thumb against my clit, bringing me over the edge.

After I collect myself from my previous high, I could feel Austin pulling at the bottom of my top. I lift my hands over my head to help him. Once he finally has it off me, he tosses it on any random direction.

"That's not fair. I am basically naked, and you are fully dress," I point out.

"Hey. I just gave you one hell of an orgasm, so don't complain," I just roll my eyes and reach for the bottom of his shirt.

Once it is off, I run my hands over the abs that have been teasing me all day. I can hear Austin chuckle a bit when I do. Then I reach down and unzip his pants. As soon as I do, Austin pushes it all the way down, and then kicks it away.

I rub him through his boxers, making him groan. I bite my lip and push his boxers down. I grab the base and start stroking him. I feel him rest his head on my shoulder, and his breathing get heavier as I increase my speed.

"Do you know how sexy you look when you bite your lip?" He mumbles into my neck. I shake my head and bite my lip again.

"Well the answer is," He says placing his hand over my hand, stopping my movement, and looking me in the eye. "Very," He says lining up with my entrance. I gasp at the sensation. He just rubs me with the head.

"Wait a sec," He says grabbing his jeans and pulling something out of his pocket. A condom. I move myself closer to the edge of the counter as he slips on the condom. Then he walks in between my legs, grabs them and pulls me closer to him. Then he does what he did before, and teases my again. Making me groan in annoyance.

"Please," I moan, getting a bit impatient.

"What do you want?" He asks huskily in my ear. I know that he knows. He just wants me to say it.

"You know what I want," I choke out.

"I'm not sure I do,"

"I want you to fuck me," I whisper. At that moment he enters me swiftly. I let out a loud moan as he thrusts into me at an even pace. I swear the room temperature just raised 100 degrees.

"Faster," I demand, suddenly wanting him to go faster, harder and deeper. I was lost in complete bliss of him. My moans grow louder in volume as he complies to my request.

This wasn't like last time. That was all sweet and caring. This was rough and hungry with lust. Austin's thrusts are in perfect sync with my heart beat. And that is fast. I start to claw at his back as he quickens his pace. I could hear him wince at the sharp pain my nails inflict in his back.

I am biting my lip so hard that I'm sure that blood is going to draw soon, and I am gripping the counter so hard that my knuckles are white, but I don't care. All I care about is the immense pleasure I am in right now.

I move my arms around his neck and press my body to his. I can hear his uneven breaths, and his heart hammering in his chest. I lock my legs behind his back with my ankles, and start to rock my hips to meet his rapid thrusts.

"Fuck Ally," I hear him groan. I move my hands from his back, and entangle them in his hair, gripping it for dear life. I feel him bury his head in the crook of my neck.

Austin changes the pace so they are faster and shorter. I arch my back, and whimper when he hits the just the right spot. "Oh god," I moan breathlessly as the coil in my stomach gets tighter and tighter.

Our pants got quicker, and our moans got louder. Austin sped up his thrusts, making me come much closer to my release. I cling to Austin as if my life depends on it, and squeeze my eyes shut as he starts moving unbelievably fast, my screams filling my empty apartment.

"Oh fuck... Austin!"I dig my nails into his back, leaving marks as I reach my breaking point. I hold my breath as I release.

"Ally," Austin grunts as he tenses, letting his release as well, his fore head falling on mine. "Ally, open your eyes," He requests. I open my eyes and stare into his golden-brown ones that have been clouded by lust.

I move my hands and grab his head and pull him down for a sweet, but passionate kiss. I pull back slightly dazed. We stay like that for a moment, our chest heaving up and down, as we catch our breath. I could feel my hair sticking to my head, but I cannot be bothered to move it. I run my hands over Austin's back, gently caressing the marks I made on his back.

Suddenly Austin's phone pierces through the thick silence that neither Austin nor me dared to break.

"I should answer that," Austin states quietly, his voice hoarse, moving a stray piece of hair out my eyes.

"You should," I agree, talking in the same tone. I don't really want this moment to end though.

Austin slowly pulled out, making me whine in loss of heat, and picks up his jeans. He takes his phone out his pocket and presses the answer button.

"Hello," he greets. The other person talks, while Austin picks up his boxers and puts them on with one hand.

"Calm down," he says to the person on the other side, who is apparently freaking out. I just sit there dumbfounded about what just happened. When I look at Austin again, he is trying to get his shirt over his head.

"Fine, be there in a few," He sighs, pulling his shirt down fully. He sends me an apologetic look.

"I got to go," He says pointing to the door.

"Okay, bye," I say awkwardly. What Am I supposed to say? 'thank you for the sex?! I didn't need to worry about it any longer, because he was already out the door. I sighed and looked around. My eyes suddenly locked on my book. I suddenly just got a lot of inspiration for a song. Which hasn't happened in years!

Austin Moon, what have you done to me?

* * *

**So yeah. I know that I have promised you guys a preview, and it is in fact on it's way, so be patient with me. Do people actually read A/N? Well you do because you saw this. I was just wondering. Anyway, there is mot much to say so I guess...**

**Until next time**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! I am back from out of space. And I am here to give you the next chapter of my story.**

**So this chapter is dedicated to AllyD789, because her message made my whole week! On to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't. But just for those who don't believe me, I do not own Austin & Ally. I am just obsessed with the show. Yep.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Austin's POV

I am in some deep trouble now. And I mean 6 foot under deep. That meeting didn't go well. At all. So I guess they were serious when they said that they didn't want me to go to the clubs. And punching a guy wasn't a good move.

"_Austin. Do you know why you are here?" Phil asks me when I walk into the room._

"_Seriously? No," I say honestly. The record company only call emergency meetings if they are mad. I can already tell that isn't going to end well._

"_Maybe this will jog your memory," He says sliding a magazine in front of me. I pick it up and look at the cover. The headline read 'Bar fight with America's Bad Boy' and a picture of me punching the guy from last night. Wow the paparazzi work fast._

"_I can explain this! This guy was going t-"_

"_I don't care Austin!" Phil cuts me off. "The record label aren't happy. I've talked to them and we came to an agreement,"_

"_Go on," I urge._

"_That you are not allowed to leave your apartment,"_

"_What!" I exclaim. "I have a life you know!"_

"_I know. And your life has been made around this record deal. So if you want to continue to live your life like this then you will stay in your apartment."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts. This is your last chance. If you want this next album, you'll do what the big boss man says. And he says stay in your apartment. Got that?" I nod. "Good. Now go to your apartment, and stay there for a week,"_

_I get up and walk out. They seriously think that they can control me? They make millions off of me! And how am I meant to do this dare locked inside my apartment. As long as I'm not in the headlines, then the record label is happy. So I just have to stay on the down low._

So now I am basically on house arrest. But that doesn't stop me from going to Dez's apartment. I am already here and opening his door. When I do I find Dez sitting on his sofa. He looks up at me when I walk in.

"You know I only gave you that key for emergencies?" Dez asks me.

"Yeah. So?" I always just used it to walk in when I want.

"Just wondering," he says while I take a seat next to him.

"So did you see the latest magazine that I'm on?"

"Yep. A bar fight?"

"They made it out to be 10 times worst then it actually was. I just punched him to get him off of Ally. Then we left. That was it."

"I thought you went to that Chinese restaurant,"

"We did,"

"Then how did you..." He trails off.

"It's a long story," I say. I cannot be bothered to tell the whole story right now.

"So guess what?"

"What?"

"I finally asked Jess," He says sheepishly. My eyes widened.

"No way! You popped the question!" I exclaim.

"Yep,"

"Well! Did she say no, and finally set you free!" I joke.

"No. She said yes, and now I am hopefully stuck with her for the rest of my life," He smiles. "And I probably couldn't be happier,"

"Way to go dude!" I say giving him a man hug. "I am really happy for you bro," Wow. Those two really have it together. It makes me think how I am still going to the bar every night (actually I can't right now) But still, my life is a mess compared to them.

"So... How's it going with Ally?"

"Well, the 'nice guy' tactic is working," I say triumphantly.

"I still don't though why you are using tactics,"

"It's part of the system. Remember our conversation,"

"_So you aren't exactly dating this girl," Dez says while taking a sip of his coffee. We are at my favourite coffee shop._

"_No. But this is how I am planning to win her over. By using the 'nice guy' card. I can tell that she likes guys that are nice and caring. And based on her break up, she doesn't want a jerk, just someone to make her feel loved,"_

"_Looks like you have this figured out,"_

"_You bet. I already have our first date planned."_

"_Wasn't that coffee date your first date?"_

"_No. That's different. This is an actual date. On where I will take her to the park and act all sweet, then seal the deal with a sweet kiss," I finish, smiling smugly. _

_I know how women work, and I am pretty confident in that fact. I can have a girl in the palm of my hand easily. And that's what I am planning to do with Ally. She is defiantly a tough nut to crack. A challenge. And I like that._

"_The trick is to not get too attached, and not spend too much time doing regular stuff, and only go on dates. Because if you do then you will get too used to them, and it will be harder to leave them,"_

"Why can't you just win her over by being your self?"

"Because that is no fun. Besides, the date went better than expected,"

"Really? How?"

"Because there was some kid that lost her parents, and we helped her find them. That showed that I am good with kids and women like that. Sadly I had to do a mini concert. But when I found her, I could tell that I had broken that wall a bit,"

"I guess you know what you are doing,"

"Yep. And I could tell because we made pancakes together earlier."

"Wait. Didn't you say that you shouldn't do regular stuff because you will get too attached?"

"I did. So I left. But then she pulled me back in, and we-" I say in a suggestive voice.

"I get it," He exclaimed not wanting to know the details.

"So it is pretty smooth sailing for me. Except that my label wants to keep me locked in my apartment."

"Then why are you here?"

"How are the paparazzi going to get me here? As long as I'm on the down low I'll be fine," I reassure.

"Just be careful dude. You know that you're pretty much on the last straw with your label."

"I am careful."

"So if you're not supposed to leave your apartment, then how are you going to take her on dates?"

"Like I said. I'll be on the down low. I'm thinking about taking her to that club where you can go up and sing,"

"A club! Austin you know that you are hanging on by a thread?"

"I know! I got this under control. As long as I lay low, they won't even notice I was gone! So when's the wedding?"

After that we spend most of the morning talking about the wedding. Apparently they want in it some time in June, in the park where they met. It sounds nice. But I'll have to take a break from the tour I'm going to be doing then.

We have been planning this tour for ages, and I am stoked for it. That's the reason the label wants me on the down low. The tour is mostly to promote my new album, so I'll be playing the new songs for the first time live. It'll be a blast.

I love performing, and to be honest, I've missed it. But truth be told, I haven't really been thinking about the tour. I've been thinking more about Ally, and this is the first time in ages that I've brought it up. The tour isn't until May, so I'll probably be broken up with Ally by then.

I don't really know where Ally and I stand right now. I've taken her on dates, and earlier... I seriously don't what we are. And earlier when I was going to kiss her. It wasn't going to be a fast rushed kiss driven by lust. It was going to be different. Loving and tender. So I stopped it. The last time I kissed someone like that was with Cassidy. Just thinking about it send a chill down my spine. I was scared because it brought back too many bad memories.

Back to Ally. Some times I feel like she is opening up to me. And then the next, her guard is completely up! It's just so complicated. Okay, I got to forget about her weird ways, and plan this date.

Ally's POV

Urg! This is so frustrating! What are we? I can't get my emotions straight with him. One minute he's sweet, and the next he is an egotistical jerk! Some times I feel like I can talk to him, and then he's acts so childish.

All I need is to free my mind of Austin Moon. So that is why I am having a girls night with Trish. Tonight we are watching 'Just Go With It'. I am finding it the DVD, when Trish comes out with my phone in her hands.

"Hey Trish. Why do you have my phone?" I question her.

"Sorry, we can't have movie night. One of us has a date," She says smugly.

"Really!" I squeal, happy that she is finally dating. "Who is it? Is it that ginger that you are always fighting with?"

"Ew no! He told me he's engaged. And it's not me with the date,"

"What?" I asked confused. I don't have a date. "Um... I'm pretty sure I would remember if I had a date,"

"Well it was just set up." She says showing me my phone. The screen shows a conversation.

_**Are you doing anything tonight? Austin**__._

_**Nope ;D Ally**__._ Really Trish? A winky face?

_**Awesome! I am taking you out tonight. Pick you up at 8? Austin**_

_**Can't wait! Ally.**_Why must Trish torture me like this.

"Trish!" I exclaim. "Who said that I wanted to go on a date with him! And who said that you can make this decision for me! You didn't even ask me first!"

"Calm down! You clearly like him! Just enjoy yourself on this date," I sigh. What can you do? I look over at the clock. 8:30! I have 30 minutes to get dressed.

"Crap! I have to get dressed,"

"See you like him. You wouldn't care how you look if you didn't,"

"Whatever. Can you just help me get dressed?" I exclaim running into my room. Why does he make me go on dates in such short notice?

"Okay chill. You got plenty of time, plus me, a soon to be fashion designer." I sigh in relieve, knowing that I am in good hands.

Half an hour later, I am dressed in a nice dress that caused a lot of arguments, and took 20 dresses to go through, until we decided on this one; and Trish is doing the finishing touches on my make up.

"Done," Trish says proudly after applying the last bit of eye shadow. As if on cue, the door bell rings.

"Wow, he's exactly on time. He's a keeper," Trish says, making me roll my eyes. I go to answer the door, and find Austin standing on the other side.

"Hey. Sorry for asking you out on such short notice," He apologizes.

"It's fine," I say walking out the door. I shout a quick goodbye to Trish then lock the door.

"You look beautiful by the way," Austin says when we reach the elevator, making me turn as red as a tomato.

"Thanks. It's just something I threw on," I lie. It actually took me 20 minutes to find .Why am I so nervous? I haven't been this nervous since I had my first date with Dallas.

"Well you still look great,"

"You don't look so bad yourself," Why am I so lame? I heard Austin laugh a bit, before taking my hand. I blush again.

"So where are we going?" I ask.

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out,"

I groan. "I hate surprises," I moan. He raises an eyebrow.

"Really? I'll keep that in mind," He says as we walk outside. He opens my door for me like a gentleman, then opens his door and starts driving.

"Can you at least give me a hint?" I moan.

"Nope," He says popping the 'p'.

"Come on," I whine.

"Don't worry. It's a nice surprise," He reassures glancing at me for a second, then concentrating on the road again.

I just cross my arms and lean back in my seat for the rest of the ride. Pretty soon later we come to a halt, signalling that we have reached the unknown destination. Austin gets out and opens my door.

"You know that I can open my own door," I mumble.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't?" He whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. My mind suddenly recalls when we met. I can't help but smile at the memory.

"Why are you smiling?" Austin as we walk into the doors.

"Because that was one of the first things you said to me," I say sheepishly.

"Oh yeah. It was," He says smiling.

For the first time I look around at the place. It was in full swing. People everywhere talking animatedly with each other. And at the front was a big stage. The walls were decorated with various music note, and the booths were lit with a blue light. I didn't know places like this existed in New York. I look around in awe.

"What is this place?" I ask Austin still taking every detail of the illuminated room.

"This is one of my favourite places on the earth." He says pulling me over to a table.

"Well that clears things up a lot," I say sarcastically as I take a seat, making Austin chuckle.

"The club is called Blaze, and you can go up on stage and perform if you want," He explains.

"Awesome! Have you ever preformed here?"

"Plenty of times. I used to perform here before I got famous,"

"You lived in New York when you were younger?" I asked confused. From what my friends used to tell me he came from California.

"No. I lived in California. This was when I moved to New York with Dez," Now I'm really confused.

"How old were you when you moved with Dez?"

"19" He replies simply.

"But didn't you go solo when you were 16?"

"I did, but then things got complicated." Then a thought occurs to me. I actually don't know that much about Austin. Only what the media chooses to show, and what my friends told me in the past. I going to make it my mission to find out as much about Austin Moon tonight.

* * *

**So yeah. There is nothing I can really say. So I guess I will just cut to...**

**Love it? Hate it? Bored? Alway ready for suggestions. In fact, I used one in this chapter. Thanks for that by the way. It help a lot. And constructive criticism. Feel free to tell me!**

**Until next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note**

**Hello. Another chapter for ya. So the promo for Costumes and Courage has come out. I can't wait to see the episode. Yet again I don't have much to say so I guess I'll just go to...**

**Disclaimer: You know, everytime I say this, I die a bit inside. Not really. But that doesn't change the fact that the only thing I own is the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Ally's POV

"So basically, after your 3 year contract, you moved to New York?" I summarised what Austin has told me so far.

"I moved from California to New York with Dez because I needed a change, and he was going to NYU."

"NYU!" I exclaim happily. "I went to NYU too!"

"Really? What was your major?"

"English Language,"

"Oh right. You work at magazine. Of course you would major in English," He says awkwardly. I giggle at his awkwardness.

"So what did Dez major in?"

"Film making. He's really good at it. He graduated top of his class."

"Wow," I said in awe. "So what did you do while Dez was in classes?"

"I've told you that I worked in that coffee shop. I would work there in the day, then work here at night,"

"So how did you get back into the business?"

"I feel like I'm being interviewed," He laughs.

"Sorry, it's kind of a bad habit. I'm just curious about you 'fabulous' life,"

"Well it's not all that 'fabulous'" I hear him mumble under his breath.

"What?" I ask in confusion.

"Nothing. So I got discovered singing here not long after. And then I went up hill since then,"

"So how did you get this 'bad boy' image,"

"The pressure gets to you, and I did some things that I'm not proud of. I'm kind of glad to be on a break right now y'know. Away from the drama."

"And I thought my life was like a bad movie,"

"Enough with the depressing stuff. We came to have fun," He declares throwing his hands in the air dramatically.

"Actually, I came because Trish stole my phone and said yes with out asking me,"

"So you didn't come because you are totally and utterly in love with me," He says in mock hurt. I shake my head.

"I'm afraid not,"

"That hurts Ally," He says gripping his chest. I raise my eyebrows and laugh to myself.

"If it makes you feel better, I probably would have said yes,"

"So you are hopelessly in love with me," Austin asks leaning closer to me and placing his hand on top of mine. I moved my hand away, as if it were burning on a hot stove. And me being me, my whole face flushes.

"I n-never said that," I stutter. "Hey, you've completely recovered from your strop!" I point out trying to take all the attention off me. Then Austin starts laughing. I looked at him confused by his random outburst.

"What?"

"You are too cute," He says between chuckles. Once again, I blush even more if that is possible.

"And you're mean," I retort, crossing my arms like a child.

"Hey! I just gave you a compliment!" He argues. I just stick out my tongue.

"Are you going to stop acting like a kid?" He asks.

"Are you going to stop teasing me?" I ask in return.

"Why are you answering a question with another question?"

"Like you just did?"

"Lets stop asking questions all together,"

"Okay. Fine by me,"

"Good. We've reached an agreement,"

"Yes we have," I say finishing this little argument, with a smirk on my face.

"Would you like to order?" A waitress asks, bringing both us back to the world.

After that we ordered our food and were eating and talking about anything and everything.

"So you're telling me you hate scary movies!"

"Yeah, it true," I confirm nodding.

"What kind of weird person doesn't like horror movies?""

"One right here," I say holding up my hand.

"I bet you don't like them because you're too scared to watch them,"

"Nope. They are just so boring."

"What! They are so not boring! I mean how can you be bored watching people getting their brains ripped out?"

"Because the effects are terrible! You can so tell that it just some cheap noodles or something."

"Whatever. You're just a weird chick." Austin sighs knowing that he can't change my mind.

"Not weird. Unique."

"Unique? I like it," Austin says smiles approvingly. Suddenly all the light turn down and the spotlights light up the stage, bringing our attention to it.

"You guys know what time it is right? If you don't, then you must be new here," A perky lady says to the crowd. She has short hair that has like five colours in it.

"What's going on?" I whisper to Austin.

"It's a special thing they do here." Austin whispers back. "It's called 'Rock loud, or go home'."

"So for you people who don't know, tonight is Friday. And that means 'Rock loud, or go home'!" She exclaims, making everyone cheer. "That's right! Tonight is the night where everybody and anybody can come up and sing!" She explains. "So who is brave enough to start us off?" She asks, as the spotlight dances around the room shining on people's face. Then the spotlight lands on us.

"Well if it isn't one of our own? Austin Moon!" She says pointing to Austin. "And he is on a date. What a lucky girl," She says making everyone's eyes turn on to me. I just sink lower into my seat wishing to melt on to the floor, with my face a deep shad of crimson.

"Won't you sing for us?" She asks Austin, making everyone join in with a chorus of pleases.

"Sorry guys. Next time." He promises.

"You better. We're the ones that made you," She jokes, earning a round of laughter from the crowd.

After that somebody comes up and performs. They were good, but they were total rookies, but that made up half the fun. We were having a blast watching various people sing. I was really getting into it. Cheering for those who rocked it, and cheering even louder for those who flopped it, because at least they tried! I'm surprised that so man people are willing to go up and sing, but I guess after Austin was discovered here, it might be a first choice.

"I'm afraid that our time is up," The perk girl says sadly when the last person performed. "But I'll be here next week! So join us then. But for now, you guys rocked hard, now you can go home!"

"That was amazing!" I say to Austin as we walk out.

"I thought you would like it." He says taking my hand. I smile up at him, and swing our looked hands.

"It's a beautiful night," I muse, letting the light night air gently caress my skin.

"I agree. Lets not let it go to waste." I look up at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"The parks not far from here," He indirectly suggests.

"But I'm wearing heals. No way am I walking far,"

"I'll give you a piggy back," He offers.

"I'm wearing a dress! No way!" I exclaim.

"Come on. That dress is pretty flaring, so it should be fine." He has a point.

"Fine. But you have to carry me back to," I say taking off my shoes.

"Fine by me," He says leaning down so I can jump up. I hop up, and he holds me firmly by the thighs. I wrap my arm securely around Austin's neck.

"I am getting a strange sense of déjà vu." I laugh.

"I would rather not relive that night," I nod in agreement. "Even though you were hilarious," He adds.

"Remind me to never drink that much again," I ask, groaning in embarrassment.

"Trust me, if I even see you a mile away from alcohol, then I take drastic measure to keep you away," He assures. I laugh and lay my head on my arm, Austin's soft golden hair gentle brushing my face. I smile, inhaling the sweet sent of his hair that smells like...mangos?

"I love how your hair smells like mangos," I state. "Very manly,"

"Don judge. Jess switched my shampoo!"

"Sure," I reply unconvinced.

"So what! I like the smell of a tropical fruit,"

"I'm not judging. Plus it made your hair really soft," I comment, running my finger through his hair.

"Don't mess with my hair! It is my pride and glory," He warns half-heartedly.

"Oh really? Then you wouldn't mind if I did this?" I ask while ruffling his hair wildly. By the time I'm done, he looks like he has been electrocuted.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that," He says before rocking forward, making my yell in surprise. I cling on to him as he sprints towards the park, eye shut tight in panic. Suddenly he comes to a halt, indicating that he has made it to the park.

The park look nice during the day, but at night it is majestic. All the lights from the buildings frame the park with a gentle glow that looks like stars. The flower patches that are usually vibrant with colour, are dull, and look mysterious and endearing, like in the movies.

"It's beautiful isn't it," Austin asks in a soft voice, as I take in the scene in awe.

"Yeah. And I thought it was beautiful during the day,"

"It's much better when it isn't crowded with people," I reply with a nod.

"Can I get down?" I ask, suddenly wanting to explore more of the beauty.

"Nope. I like it like this, when I am completely in control," I groan and kick my legs so that I am squirming in his arms.

"Fine!" He surrenders, letting me down. Once I'm down, I can feel the rough and freezing concrete underneath my feet. I squeak and jump up as the cold surface comes in contact with my skin.

"Can I have my shoes back?" I ask Austin desperately.

"These?" He asks holding up my shoes. I nod franticly, urgently wanting something to come between the chilly surface that were making my feet numb. "Okay. Come and get them," He taught, before dashing towards the hedge that leads to the maze. Really? A maze? In New York? Weird.

I sprint after him, ignoring the small tingles in my feet telling me that I cannot feel them very well. He is really fast, and he isn't running without shoes. So yeah, that gives him a big advantage. I run between the gaps that lead to the middle. This maze isn't particularly hard, and it is really small, so I can find him easily.

"Austin!" I yell when I find him, and run as fast as I can without shoes on, towards him. We were currently in the middle of the maze, and Austin was standing there with my shoes still in the air.

"Took you long enough," He says, making me snap. I run full force at him and reach up for shoes, but he just raises them a bit higher hardly even moving a muscle. I frown and jump again. He just raises it again. After playing this useless game for a minute, I get frustrated, turn around, and walk away.

"Aww, giving up so soon?" Austin taught. I just smirk a bit. And suddenly I turn, and tackle him, leaving him dumbfounded.

"I'll be taking those," I say smugly, taking my shoes out his hands. I was about to get up when suddenly Austin pulled me back down and flips us over so he is leaning over me.

"You never cease to amaze me," He says in a soft voice, looking me in the eye. Suddenly the air just got intense. It feels like it just the two of us right here, right now. Austin moves a stray piece of hair out my eyes, then leans down, and softly places his lips on mine.

The kiss is slow, but passionate. It's soft, like we're afraid it might end too soon, and we don't want to break it. I move my hand that has been laying next to me completely lifeless, into Austin's soft hair. The both of us are moving in perfect synch, in harmony, like the perfect song. Like two melodies intertwine to make a beautiful sound. When we pull away, my eyes flutter open again. I look up at Austin, breathless.

"We should go," He says in hoarse voice. I nod in agreement, and then Austin stands up. He offers me a hand, and I grab it and hoist myself up then put back on my long forgotten shoes. We start walking out the labyrinth not exchanging a word, suddenly a thick aura forming around us making it awkward. This is exactly what happened yesterday when he was going to kiss me.

"You know we made a deal. That I was supposed to carry you back to the car?" Austin asks breaking the expanding silence.

"You don't have to. I'm fine with walking," I decline. After what happened last time, I don't think it's a good idea if he gives me a piggyback.

After that little exchange, we walk in silence all the way to the car. Once again like a gentleman, he opens my door. The drive home was pretty uneventful. The roads were pretty much clear, as it was almost 10 o'clock, so we made it to my apartment building quite quick. Even in the elevator, we were quiet.

"I had a lot of fun tonight. Thanks for showing me the restaurant." I say when we make it to the my apartment door.

"I'm glad you did. I had fun too," He says while I unlock my door.

"Y'know, me and Trish were going to a movie night. You're welcome to join us if you want..." I trail, indicating that I want him to stay, because truth be told, I don't want this night to end.

"Is that an invitation?"

"Is that a yes?" I ask back.

"We're doing it again," He laughs.

"What?"

"Answering question with questions," He explains, making me laugh too.

"So are you?" I ask, a hopeful look in my eye.

"I would like that," He says, and I move so he can enter the apartment.

* * *

**So guys, something that has been bothering me is, do you say Ally's name Allison or Allyson. To be honest, I prefer Allison, because the 'y' looks out of place. Any who, you guys should totally PM me if you want to. I love having conversations with you guys!**

**Love it? Hate it? Bored?**

**Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! How is it going? We are almost half way through this story! But worry not, I got plenty for you guys once I am done! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even saying it...**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Ally's POV

"Trish!" I holler to my friend, wondering where she is.

"Yeah!" I hear her faint voice call from her room.

"I was wondering if you were still up for movie night!" I reply.

She then comes out in her pyjamas rubbing her eyes, clearly annoyed. She must have been half asleep. And Trish does not like being woken up. But she wakes right up when she sees Austin.

"I hope you don't mind. I invited a friend," I say sheepishly.

"Sure," She mumbles, eyeing Austin, who is standing there awkwardly.

"Okay! I'm going to get changed, and Trish can go set up the movie," I say.

"Are we still watching 'just go with it'?" Trish asks.

"Yeah. Oh yeah I'll go get the popcorn!" I say walking over to the cupboards. Once I reach my destination, I reach up for the popcorn, but being as short as I am, I can't reach. How do me and Trish have movie night like every week, and not be able to reach the popcorn?

And just like the, I feel Austin reach and get it without breaking a sweat.

"Here you go, shawty," He says ruffling my hair.

"Don't say shawty. You sound like Justin Bieber,"

"Don't compare me to that wanna-be me,"

"Whatever," I say while putting the popcorn in the microwave. "Okay, now I am going to get changed," I declare walking towards my bedroom.

"Can I choose your pyjamas" Austin asks stepping in front of me, preventing me to continue my route.

"No. Because you will choose something that has barely any material," I say, knowing how much of a pervert he is.

"That would be the preference." He laughs. I scoff and push him away. "Come on," He begs with puppy dog eyes. If he thinks that he can get what he wants by flashing me those cute eye then he... How can I resist those eyes?

"Fine," I yield to those cute animal like eyes, cursing my self for being so weak. I swear that one day I will be immune to those eyes.

"Yay! He cheers like a child getting a new toy, and follows me into my room.

"Okay. My pyjamas are in here," I explain, gesturing to my drawer which contains my night attire.

"Wow. These are massive!" Austin exclaims holding up a pair of my underwear. I snatch it away from him and shut the drawer, my face burning like a flame in embarrassment.

"They are not that big! And who said that you can go in my underwear drawer?" I ask sternly.

"Come on! I couldn't resist!" He protest. I roll my eyes, and turn around and pick out my own pyjamas to wear.

"You should wear these more often," Austin whispers in my ear from behind, dangling a red thong in front of my face. My eyes widen, and I snatch them out his hands with lighting speed. Those things that are more like string, than underwear, and were a gift from Dallas. And I haven worn them once.

"Get out Austin. I'm going to get dressed," I say while pushing him.

"But I was going to choose your pyjamas," He whines.

"Too late. Now go,"

"But-"

"No buts." I interrupt him and push him out the door, then slam it behind him.

Once I am changed I walk out to find Trish sitting on the floor in a cocoon type thing made out of blankets, drifting in and out of consciousness.

I walk over and plonk myself on the sofa, making Trish jolt awake. I laugh and shake my head a little. I swear if Austin wasn't here, she would have thrown her pillow at me and gone back to bed when I asked her. I feel the sofa sink as Austin takes a seat next to me, holding a long forgotten bowl of popcorn.

"Thanks! I almost forgot about that," I say, snuggling a bit next to Austin. He automatically puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Are you okay with sitting on the floor Trish? There's enough space on the sofa," I ask wondering why she was on the floor. At first I think she fell asleep putting the DVD in, but now I think she is too comfy to move.

"No I'm good. Plus you two look comfy," She teases. Now I know that she just wants to give me and Austin some space.

"Okay then. Press play,"

About 10 minutes into the movie, you can hear the soft buzz of Trish's snoring, indicating that she has fallen asleep. I look up at Austin to see his eyes locked on the T.V. He looks down at me because of my sudden movement.

"The people on this look old," Austin whispers for no reason, because there is nobody to disturb.

"No they do not," I whisper back.

"Well Jenifer Aniston has had better days," He replies, making me laugh a bit.

After that we watched the movie in silence. I could tell that Austin was totally enjoying it, but I was getting bored. Not because I don't like the movie, the movies great! But I was still bored. Then I look up at Austin again. He looks down at me and smiles, and then turns his attention to the movie again.

Then it occurs to me. Here I am, in watching a movie with Austin, snuggled next to him with his arm draped over my shoulder. We are exactly like a couple. And the new Ally doesn't want that. It's time to have my fun.

I bite my lip, as I get up and straddle Austin's lap.

"Well hello," Austin says, eyebrows raised in surprise at my sudden movement.

"Hello," I say in a husky voice, leaning down to kiss Austin. The kiss is laced with lust, and gets heated fast. His hands trail along my back, as his tongue enters my mouth. My hands find their way to his hair, and entangle themselves in his golden locks. I trail the kiss down his neck, the running movie long forgotten.

"Your friend is still here," He chokes out as I attack his neck, leaving move marks. I look up at him with, my eyes clouded with lust.

"I don't care. It makes it more dangerous," And that comment seems to break Austin's control, because the next thing I know, he picks me up and throws me on the sofa, and is on top of me, kissing me hard.

Austin puts his hand under my shirt and cups one of my breasts, making me moan into the kiss. Wanting to get back in control, I reach up and rub his groin. I can feel him groan into the kiss.

"Eww. Get a room," A cranky voice says, making Austin and I pull away. We both watch Trish walk away into her room.

Then I turn to look at Austin. The both of us have red faces, and are panting because of the lack of oxygen. We look at each other for a moment, before we both burst out laughing. Then leans and captures me in another kiss.

I get lost in the kiss again, before I come to my senses again. Very reluctantly, I push him off.

"It's getting late," I say in between pants.

"So," Austin says, capturing me in yet another intoxicating kiss. Once again I push him away and get up. I walk to the door and open it. I gesture for him to leave, and he reluctantly get ups and walks over to me. He leans in and kisses me again. I smirk in the kiss then push him off.

"Goodnight Austin," I say pushing him out the door, a huge grin on my face. Yep this is going to be fun.

* * *

"So? What happened after I went to bed?" Trish interrogates as I sit down and eat my breakfast, which was a bagel.

"Nothing happened."

"Please, you guys were practically ripping each other's clothes off when I left,"

"After you left, I said it was late and made him leave,"

"Why did you do that? You obviously like him,"

"A relationship is not what I need right now. I've been trapped in a hopeless one for 5 years. Now I just wanna have fun. Plus I don't see Austin as one for a long term relationship anyway. He more like a toy to mess around with,"

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Trish asks frantically. I just chuckle.

"Nothing. She has just had a change of view."

"So you're just gonna use him, until he gets bored and leaves?"

"Well not in that sense. It's more like just having some fun with him, until I find another toy to play with."

"Seriously? Ally! You can come out now! Do you have an evil twin I don't know about?" Looking over my shoulder for my supposed twin. I just chuckle and shake my head.

"No. I'm just sick of being boring old Ally that everybody walks over,"

"Okay. If you're really sure."

"Oh please. This is the first thing I'm doing that I know I can't get hurt," I say confidently.

"What about him? Aren't you worried that he will get hurt?"

"He's a bigger player than me. Right now I am just his a fun game, and I'm just playing along,"

"Really. He seems really like a really nice guy,"

"That's just a mask to try and get me to like him."

"How do you know all this?"

"Please. I read and watch so many chick flicks that I could write one myself. Speaking of writing, I need to go to my job. You know that thing that I do so I can pay my half of the rent." I say while rising from my seat. "The one of which I still do not know how the other half is made up,"

"I have my ways," Trish smirks, smirking.

"I don't even what to know. She you later," I wave walking out the door.

"Boss Nova wants you in her office," Josh chirps as he walks toward my desk.

"Good or bad," I say cautiously. When someone is called to her office, it is most likely the latter.

"Dunno, but I wouldn't keep her waiting," He says walking past. It takes a second to register what he said, jump up, and speed walk toward her office.

This can go two ways. I could be bad, or it could go well. I mean the last time she called me to her office was to give me that huge story (even if it was about Austin). But then again, she might've not liked it at all, and is going to fire me, and I will never be able to work in this business again.

I break out of my mini mental break down, when the door to her office comes into my view (too soon for my liking) I make it outside her door I straighten out my clothes, and take a deep breath. After collecting my self for a moment, I knock on the door softly. I can vaguely hear a nonchalant 'come in' so I grab the door handle and open the door. As soon as I do, I can feel the dramatic change in atmosphere.

It's almost if there is an icy wind from Antarctica had ran up my spine as she looked up at me with her sharp eagle like eyes, like a sharp blade piercing through my thoughts to made my mind numb, and my body stiffens with fear. In other words, she is might be in a good mood today.

"Take a seat Dawson," She instructs. I do so quickly, not wanting to get in her bad book, even though I am probably getting fired. "Do you know why you are here?" She asks looking down at a piece of paper.

"No I do not," I stutter quietly. Hurry up and just fire me! I can't take it!

"Speak up. You're too quiet," She directs, still not looking up at me.

"Sorry," I squeak loudly.

"And stop apologising." She complains. I was about to say sorry, but then I realised what she just said. I clear my throat and croak out a little 'okay'.

Suddenly she snaps her head up and looks at me with her intimidating eyes. "Look Dawson, I liked your last story. It was very well written, and I feel like I will be giving you more stories." She un-expectantly compliments me. I look at her gobsmacked, and before I can even reply, she carries on talking.

"Now I understand that you have connections with Austin Moon," Austin? What does he have to do with any of this? "As you know he appears frequently in our magazines. So I am willing to give you a gigantic story," She concludes.

"If you don't mind me asking, what might that be," I ask in a small, but audible voice.

"You see, we have built him up for years as this big 'Bad Boy' who plays by his own rules and doesn't listen to anybody. But every body has a vulnerable side. And even better, dark secrets. And I know our readers are dying to see it,"

"Once again, if you don't mind me asking, what does that have to do with me?" I ask, clueless as to what she was leading on to.

"I want you to get inside his head. Break him down, find his weakness. Get him to trust you, to learn all his secrets. Then once you do, write an article and expose the real him,"

I widen my eyes in surprise. She wants me to exploit him? "I'm not so sure. I what if I can't do it? What if he finds out I'm trying to do? Isn't that wrong? I mean I'm not that good at-"

"Relax Dawson. Think of it as helping him be the real him. You can't be happy unless you are yourself right." She says in a sly voice, leading me to believe that she doesn't really believe that. "And you'll be fine. Women can be very manipulative, especially to their man,"

"But we're just friends!" I exclaim even though it is a lie. I don't even know what we are, and I happy that way. She just raises her eyebrow, on her extremely tight skin. I surprised at that she can even move her facial features.

"Well maybe you could bring you're 'friend' to a party I'm hosting tomorrow night. He never comes to any parties, so it will be a first. If you can't do the scoop, then you could do that at least."

Now I can't refuse. "Of course," I blurt out.

"Great! You are dismissed." She waves my off, looking down at her paper again. I clumsily get up from my chair, and walk towards my door.

"Think about the scoop Dawson," She says in a stern voice when my hand is on the handle. I feel that Antarctic chill again. I open the door and let my self out.

This scoop could be huge. But I don't have the heart to do it. Ms Maxwell will just have to accept that. I might be able to get Austin to come to the party, and that something right. But I can't help but have her last words echoing through my head. _Think about the scoop._

* * *

**So you guys don't know this, but I put subtle hints in some chapters. But you'llprobably won't be able to tell them. I am such a troll. Any way..**

**Love it? Hate it? Bored? An ideas for me? I wanna know!**

**Untill next time**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note**

**19 Chapters in! I didn't think I would get this far. I am such a procrastinate, that I thought that I would give up. But I am almost halfway! I am proud of myself. And thank you guys for sticking with me. You guys rock. On that note...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the show, I would be hanging around with the cast everyday, and being awesome. Not writing this. Just saying. **

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Ally's POV

_Dear Diary,_

_So I know I should be looking for Austin right now to ask him to the party, but I am too busy. Okay, so I'm not, because I am writing to you, or should it be in you, because I'm talking to you like you're a person, but you're a book... Yeah this is going no where. So, I'll guess I'll ask him when I see him. I'll probably see him because I am sitting in his favourite coffee shop, which I think might But in the mean time, I have some lyrics for you. I know, it's weird that I have finally got some inspiration lately. Any way here they are._

_Insecure in her skin,_

_Like a puppet on a string_

_Broke away, learn to fly_

_If you want her back, gotta let her shine,_

_I know that It's different from what I used to writing, but and a new Ally calls for a new style of writing._

"Well hello there," A masculine voice says, while I feel the table gently sift. I look up to find Austin sitting in the seat opposite mine. I guess I had to face him sooner or later. I was just hoping it would be later.

"Hey! Fancy seeing you here!" I exclaim, awkwardly. Smooth Dawson. Real smooth.

"I know right! In my favourite coffee shop where I come every morning." He jokes, making me laugh uneasily.

"I'm glad you're here actually." Might as well ask him now.

"Oh really, you missed me that much," He smirks.

"No, I have a favour to ask you,"

"Oh no. Austin Moon does not do favours," He states shaking his head.

"Come on! Do it for me," I beg, batting my eye lashes.

"Fine. It better not be anything bad,"

"Don't worry. I was just wondering if you could come with me to a party for work," I smile sheepishly.

"No way. I do not go to those stuck up parties full of posh snobs."

"Come on! You said you would! Plus you don't have to talk to anyone." I reason, but he still isn't budging. "And if you do" I start, moving my hand on top of his. "I'll do you a favour," I finish in a suggestive voice.

His face lights up, but then drops again. I could tell that this makes him conflicted, like he is having an argument in his head with himself. But then he sighs and mumble a little 'fine'. I squeal and clap my hands.

"Thanks. I promised that I will make this night the least bit bearable."

So here I am, wearing the classiest dress that I own, standing next to Austin, who is wearing a dress shirt, a louse tie, and some jeans. At least he's moderately dressed for the occasion. He even picked me up, and we came here together. What a guy.

"Kill me now," Austin hisses, as we walk through the door. I just put on a fake smile, and carry on walking.

"I don't want to be here just as must as you. So suck it up and keep smiling," I demand bitterly, talking through my painfully false smile.

"You so owe me for this," He mumbles, and then fake smiles too.

"Austin Moon!" My boss exclaims, walking up to us, drink in hand. "And Ally" She adds, less enthusiastically. She gives me a little thumbs up as praise, and I nod in reply. "I am so glad that you could make it! Please feel free to wonder around! There are people walking around with Champaign if you want some," She smiles then walks over to mingle with someone else.

"Looks like the fun started!" He says sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

"The night is still young Mr Moon," I say in a husky voice, running his tie through my fingers, and walking away from him. He stands there stunned for a second, then speeds walks to over to me.

"This night might be interesting after all," I feel him whisper in my ear, making me smirk a bit.

"Don't mind if I do," Austin says taking a two glasses of Champaign from a tray that a waiter in a suit that made him look like a penguin, was holding. He hands me one, then knocks back his one. I give him a sceptical look.

"What? I need a little buzz if I am going to get through tonight," I roll my eyes and take a sip of my own drink.

"Hey Ally!" A small voice calls from behind me. I turn to see Josh wearing one of those penguin suits.

"Oh hey Josh!" I greet, glad to see someone I know. I feel Austin slide his arm across m back, and pull me closer to him, then resting his hand on my hip. I give him a look, before turning my attention back to Josh, who is eyeing Austin.

"So you're working at the party," I ask, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah. I thought I could earn a few extra bucks." He replies, still looking at Austin. But it's not like he is starstuck. It is more like a glare. I am starting to feel uncomfortable.

"I like you uniform," Austin, compliments, now gently rubbing his thumb on my hip. "It's very manly," He says in a bittersweet voice. I look up at him to see a smirk on his face. Okay, I don't get the male species.

"Aw don't be mean Austin. I think you look like a cute fluffy penguin," I say ruffling his hair.

"Thanks." He says fixing his hair. Is that a small blush on his face? He is too cute. "Well I better get back to serving."

"See you at work then," He bids us a little goodbye before dismissing himself.

"Who was your toy boy?" Austin asks.

"He's not my toy boy. He's my friend from work,"

"Really. Because he was looking at you like you were the last piece of cake at the desert table,"

"Nice simile, but Josh is like a little brother to me,"

"Does he know that?" He asks, making everything click.

"Wait? Are you jealous?" I ask, a bit incredulous.

"Of that teenaged Antarctic animal?"

"So you are jealous. That is so sweet," I say, ruffling his hair then walking away.

"Hey, don't leave me alone with these people. I might end up strangling myself. Or better yet, them!" He exclaims after walking to my side.

"Then you need to keep up." I reply, still walking through the sea of people.

"Ellie!" A random women, says walking up to me. I recognise her from around the office, but I have never had a civil conversation. But that's because she never given me a second glance.

"Ally," I correct her. Her toothy smile falters a little.

"Ally. I just wanted to say that you look beautiful tonight." She says, perking right up again. I can feel Austin put his arm around me again. And just like a moment ago, he traces circles that are none existent on my side.

"Thank you," I reply out of politeness. I glare at Austin, but he just smirks, and trails his hand higher up. I jump a bit then hold my breath. "You look great too," I choke out, finding it hard to breath, let alone talk.

"Thank you. So I'll see you at work then," She says looking up at Austin, who was trailing his hand even higher.

"Yeah, see you," I squeak out. Austin's hand is now right under my bra strap.

"And can I say that you two make such a cute couple." She coons, then walks away before we could protest. I glare up at Austin again.

"Will you stop doing that?!" I exclaim, slapping his hand off my back.

"Doing what?" Asks innocently, placing his hand on my side again.

"That!" I exclaim, pointing to his hand. "All of the flirty gestures!" This just makes him pull me closer to him.

"Why? I'm just trying to liven up the night." He whispers in my ear.

"But everyone is staring!" I whine, ignoring how my heart is speeding up at his closeness. And how the butterflies in my stomach are going crazy. Why does he do this to me? Looking around everybody is in fact looking at us.

"I can't help that I'm awesome," I elbow him and roll my eyes.

"Whatever. Just lay low on the touchy feely," pushing him away. He chuckles and snakes his arm around my waist again. I roll my eyes, but don't push him away. The rest of the night consisted of various people coming and talking to us, and Austin being annoying and trailing his hands over my back.

"Okay. Hands off. I have put up with it for almost all night, but here is your dead end bud," Pealing his hand off my side, once we made our way from the crowd.

"Hey, when am I going to get my favour?" Austin says pulling me into a hug this time.

"Your right." I whisper in his ear. "In fact, I'll do it right now," I turn around and lose myself through the big crowd of people. I look back at Austin, who is standing there dumbfounded, then walk away smirking. "You coming?" I ask.

This makes Austin snap out of his shock, and follow me. I continue to walk around the crowded hallways, looking back at Austin, who is weaving his way through people to make his way to me. I take a sharp turn around a corner to loose him. This part of this mansion is empty.

All the way down the corridor are pearly white doors leading to surely extravagant rooms, considering how the rest of this mansion is furnished. I walk down the narrow hall taking in every fine detail. I slowly brush my fingers over the golden door knob; as it were the most fragile thing in the world, and would break under my touch. Knowing these rich people, it might've.

"Not so fast." I suddenly hear, before I am being pinned against the wall by Austin, his muscular arms caging me in. He looks me in the eye, his breathing breath slow. He leans in and plants a hard and passionate kiss on me.

I feel around behind me for the door knob. Once I find it, I twist it, and it swings opens swiftly. When we erupt into the room, Austin turns me around and pins me up against the door again, and starts trailing kisses down my neck.

This gives me time to see the room we have stumbled into. A bathroom. Not too bad I guess. I'm glad we're at a mansion. I don't know whose it is though. I think it might be the owner of the magazine. Anyway, because it is a mansion, it's not public bathroom. That would be awkward.

My thoughts are cut short when Austin gets my sweet spot, making me moan. I feel him pick me up and wrap my legs around his waist. He carries me over to the counter where the sink is. I guide his head, so that he is kissing me again. I bite his lip, surprising him, and myself. He groans, and I slip my tongue in his mouth.

This time it is me who trails the kiss down his neck. I kiss his Adam's apple, and then kiss my way down to the junction at his neck. I seriously don't know when I got so brave and bold. But I can say that I like being in control.

Suddenly I feel Austin's hand on my thigh. This makes me gasp. Using this to his advantages, he captures me in another kiss. He trails his hand further up my thigh. I'm pretty sure that my panties are soaking now, and judging by the bump pressing against my leg, Austin is just as turned on as I am.

However, I am brought back to reality when I hear faint voices coming from outside the door. I push Austin away, gasping for air.

"We should get back to the party." I breathe out, despite my lack of oxygen.

"Five more minutes," Austin mumbles then connects our lips again. Only to have me push him away again.

"Nope," I choke out then jump off the counter. "Make sure you make yourself look presentable. You wouldn't want rumours spreading would you?" I smirk, fixing my dress and hair, then walking out the room, and for the hundredth time tonight, leaving Austin speechless.

Yep. This was fun.

* * *

**I kind of hate how this chapter is written. On another note, did you guys see Costumes and Courage? I was smiling like a maniac at the duet. It's really got me pumped for the rest of season 2! Ross Lynch has definitely gotten sexier, and Laura looks gorgeous. Anyway...**

**Love it? Hate it? Bored? Any ideas? I wanna know!**

**Until next time**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note**

**20 Chapter! Wow. I seriously didn't think I would get this far. You guys keep me going!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Austin's POV

That girl really amazes me. That was the second time that she has left me hanging. I had to have yet another very cold shower because of her. And do you know how hard it is trying to hide a boner from like a whole sea of people.

"Dude! She did it again!" I moan, walking into Dez's apartment.

"She did what?"

"Left me hanging! She is like the biggest tease I have ever met. And she is totally taking control. I mean, she leads me on until am hanging on the edge of a cliff, and then she leaves!"

"Then why don't you stop her?" I cock an eyebrow at Dez's simple, but genius suggestion. "Take control and don't let her leave."

"That is why you are my best friend. Simple, but pure genius. A lost and misunderstood soul, and under rated, yet he is one of the worlds greatest minds." He rolls his eye half-heartedly.

"So why did you burst in here moaning, when Jess could have been here. You know, the only reason you are with Ally in the first place." To be honest, I haven't thought about the bet in ages.

"This is around the time Jess goes on her jog, so I knew she would be out." He gives me a look that said 'really'. "I listen to what she has to say. Do you really think that I am such an obnoxious jerk that I wouldn't even know such simple facts about her-"

"You saw here when you came here, didn't you?" He interjects in a bored tone.

"Yep,"

"Thought so," He laughs patting my back.

"Are you saying that I don't listen to girls?"

"Well, you don't. I bet you can't even tell me 5 things about Ally."

"I can to. She um," I think about it. "She um..." I can't think of anything. "Well... Well that's not fair, because she hasn't actually told me anything!" I exclaim in my defence.

"Then maybe you should get to know her,"

"Fine then. I will," I retort.

"Great." He says calmly.

"Hello Asshole,"

"Hey slut," I greet Jess.

"So has Ally finally got fed up with you yet?"

"Nope. We're stronger than ever,"

"Really. I'd give it another day or two,"

"Oh really. I'd say that we are so strong that I'll raise the bet to a month and make the money $50,"

"Oh really then? Then you won't mind that I called your parents and told them about Ally," She replies slyly. My eyes widen in horror.

"You did what!" I exclaim.

"You seemed so sure a second ago. What happened Austin? Getting cold feet,"

I clear my throat and regain my posture. "It's not that that I am worried about. It's my parents. They will embarrass me. And meeting the parents so early, wouldn't that scare her?"

"Oh come on Austin. If she really likes you then she won't mind."

I sigh and rub my hand through my hair. I got to do this. "Fine."

"Is that a fine? Great! A month, and $50,"

"Deal," I say shaking her hand. I am really digging myself my own grave here.

"Can we never have a 'hi nice to see you' 'oh it's nice to see you too'?" Dez mutters to no one in particular.

* * *

Ally's POV

I find myself at Austin's (and now my) favourite coffee shop. I some how find myself coming here almost every day. It's just so nice here. I grab my usual order a look around for a table. To my surprise I see Austin's friend. Dez was it. And he was looking through a load of photos. It looks like he was pondering over something. I look over his photos and analyse them.

"I like that one," I say pointing at a breath-taking photo of a pink rose. He looks up me surprise for a second, and then smiles.

"Hi," He replies, looking down at the pictures. "I quite like that one too, but I also like that one," He continues pointing at another picture.

"May I ask what you are doing?" I ask taking a seat across from him.

"I'm choosing shots so I can send them in to a magazine," He explains. I nod in understanding.

"I think you should chose that one, that one and that one," I say, pointing to my 3 favourite pictures, all gorgeous shots of various types of flowers

"Thanks for your help," He smiles.

"Any day,"

"So I'm guessing that Austin introduced to this place as well,"

"Yeah. And to be honest, I've been coming here ever since,"

"It's nice isn't it?" He muses, looking around.

"It really is. I'm glad he showed me."

"Wanna know a secret?" He asks, leaning in a bit so that only the two of us could hear.

"Sure,"

"This place sells better cupcakes than Starbucks. Seriously, it's like catnip for humans,"

"It'll be our little secret," I chuckle. Wow, he is really different from when we first met. He was all serious, and didn't talk much back then. Now he has an easygoing atmosphere, and is really comfortable to talk to.

"Y'know, you are really easy to talk to," I say nonchalantly.

"Thanks. I guess," He says unsurely, eyebrows knitted together.

"Don't worry, it's a good thing." I reassure. "It's just that when I first met you, you didn't talk much,"

"Well, you guys did all the talking," He says making me chuckle a bit.

"So what magazine are you sending these shots off to then?" I ask, gazing over his beautiful shots again.

"Some gardening magazine. Although personally, I wouldn't read it, it's nice to see other people's gardens, y'know, because we live in New York,"

"I know what you mean. It's so different moving from somewhere as luscious as Miami, to somewhere as dull and loud as New York," I sigh, reminiscing about my old house that was near the beach, and surrounded by palm tree and other lovely flowers.

"You're from Miami? Awesome! I'm from L.A,"

"Awesome! It must've been so cool getting to live right next to movie stars huh?"

"Yeah. But being next door neighbours with Jonny Depp was annoying. He is quite the party animal," He jokes, making me laugh.

"So Austin tells me that you went to NYU," His eyes widen in delight when I mention this.

"I did. It was lot of fun,"

"I went to NYU too!" I exclaim excitedly.

"Really! That's awesome! What did you major in?" He asks, just as excited as me.

"English Language!"

"That's awesome. My parents never thought that I would get into NYU, yet alone graduate. They were a bit cynical when I had to move to New York"

"I think it's really sweet that Austin moved all the way out to New York with you,"

"It was a new start for him as well. I glad that I could go through the big change with my best friend,"

"So how long have you and Austin been friends?"

"Since as long as I can remember. I know every thing about him,"

"Oh really? Any secrets you're wiling to share?" I ask, joking, but kind of curious at the same time.

"I'm afraid that if I tell you, Austin would murder me." He replies, making me mock pout, "However, I can tell you that he adores his family, and that he is a total momma's boy,"

"Wow! _The _Austin Moon. A Momma's boy." I fake gasp. "I could totally picture that," In all truth, I think it is adorable that he is a momma's boy. It's a more venerable side to him, one that I hope I can see for myself one day.

"Yeah. He's a big softy. But he only shows that side to people that he really cares about."

"I'd like to see that side of him,"

"He puts up this big boy act, when really, he is really quite fragile." He says, almost like a warning.

"Well, I can assure you that he is in good hands," I smile at him warmly. I really did mean it.

* * *

"Hey Ally! What's 'the regular place?' Oh you two have a place now! That is too cute!" I hear Trish yell. I turn to look at her curiously, wondering what she is talking about. She answers my unasked question by holding up my phone.

"Trish! Stop going through my phone!" I exclaim, snatching the phone out her hands. She shrugs, and I just roll my eyes.

I look down at my phone to see a message from Austin.

**Hey! Can you meet me at the regular place. And no, this is not a date. I need to ask you a favour. Austin.**

I instantly know what he meant by usual place. It's weird how because we see each other so much at the coffee shop, that we call it the 'usual place'. I grab my bag, deciding that as it was not a date, what I am wearing is fine.

"Where are you going?" Trish asks as I walk past her.

"Out" I reply, walking out the door. I reach for my phone and text Austin back, saying that I'll be there in around 5 minutes.

When I finally reach my destination, I look around for the bubbly blond. I smile as I take in the all so familiar sent of coffee. The atmosphere as warm and welcoming as ever. I suddenly spot a very familiar face under a beanie, and wearing some glasses.

"S'up Moon," I great him, keeping new Ally in mind, as I take a seat. He looks up and his eyes light up.

"Hello beautiful," My cheeks redden, as I sit down. Damn it Dawson. Keep your cool.

"So is there a reason you asked me here?" I ask, still curious to what this favour might be.

"Can't I ask my favourite girl out to coffee without here asking my motives?" He asks innocently.

"Well your mom is in L.A isn't she? Momma's boy," I coon, pinching his cheeks. His eyes widen and his face reddens.

"Damn it Dez!" He curses under his breath. I just silently laugh in amusement at Austin Moon losing his cool.

"So the reason why I question your motives, is because you said you wanted a favour,"

He clears his throat, and regains his posture. "Oh right," He laughs sheepishly. "So you know how I did you a favour the other night when I went to that stupid party," I nod, recalling the 'eventful' night. "Well..." He started, and then mumbled incoherent words.

"What?" I ask, tilting my head in confusion.

"Jess kinda, maybe, told my parents that we are dating, and they want to meet you," He mumbles, although this time I can understand. My eye widen as I process what he said.

"What! You want me to meet your parents." He nods. "Who live in L.A," He nods again.

"You don't have to come. It's just that I would've had to go anyway. It'll just be a lot more fun with you there. And I haven't had a stable girlfriend for a while..."

"And you don't want to disappoint your family," I finish his sentence for him, understanding what means. Dez's words ring through my head. He adores his family. So obviously he would like to impress them. "But it's not like we're dating, are we?"

"I don't know. Are we?" He retorts. Maybe he's just as confused with our relationship as I am.

"But they live in L.A. How are we going to get ticket on such short notice?" I ask, avoiding anything to do with defining our relationship.

"Does that mean you coming?" He asks, eye lightening up again.

I sigh and say "Yep," This makes him jump up, yank me up, then squeeze me to death. My eyes widen at his very child like action.

"Thank you. You are the best," He exclaims into my hair.

I awkwardly pat his back, not knowing what to do, and becoming very cautious of the people beginning to stare.

"So when do we go to meet your lovely parents," I ask pulling away from the bone crushing hug.

"In 3 days," He says sheepishly. My eyes widen. 3 days!

"You want me to jump on a plane to New York to meet your parents in 3 days."

"Yep," He smiles. "Thanks! You are the best!" He exclaims.

* * *

"You need 3 days off so you can go meet Austin Moon's parents." My Boss summarises. I stand there nervously, desperately wanting to put a clump of my hair in my mouth, a very pleasant (note my sarcasm) habit that I luckily kicked. Knowing that she could be really brutal, isn't helping my situation.

"I'll allow it." I visibly relax. "On one condition." She adds making me groan. There is always something. "You use that time to find out the deepest secrets. Get to know the real Austin. Then write me the article I asked you about."

Can I really do that to him. Gain his trust, then exploit him like that? But then again, it's not like I can particularly care for him. He's just a toy to play with until I get bored right.

"I can see big things for you in the future if you do it," She says slyly, knowing that I wouldn't refuse.

"Fine. I'll do it." I groan.

* * *

**So I'm sorry about grammar mistakes. The thing is that whenever I have inspiration, it is at 3:ooam in the morning. So i am not drunk, I am delusional. It's sad, but it's true. I don't know why I get inspiration at night, but by that time I am half asleep, and my brain is straining. Anyway...**

**Love it? Hate it? Bored? Let me know!**

**Until next time**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note**

**Hey! So we meet Austin's family in this chapter, and it is pretty confusing. I confuse myself. They are in fact the members of R5. However, you do not have to imagine them as them. You are free to use your beautiful minds to see them as you wish. Did you see Backups and Breakups? Some great and sexy dancing from Ross. Oh and one more thing, I reached over 200 reviews! You guys are awesome! On to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm still not partying with the cast. But I'm working on it.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Ally's POV

"Austin! You really didn't have to pay for my ticket," I whine as we walk through the crowded airport.

"Hey! I'm the one that made you come on this trip. Plus it's not like I'm exactly poor."

"But I have my own money you know. I don't need you to pay for my ticket,"

"Oh, so it's a pride thing now. Just take the ticket and stop complaining,"

"But-"

"Nope," He interrupts, patting my head, then grabbing my hand so we can push our way through people and get to our terminal.

The Airport was in full bloom, as frantic people weave their way to their destination. Parents dragging their kids so they won't get lost, happy tourist in awe of everything around them, cameras out and making memories, business men walking around frantically talking into their phones.

If there is one thing I love about airports, it is all the different characters you see. Whether they are a family with excited kids with worried parents, or stressed out business men in suits holding a brief case. There is always a different story.

Austin and I find ourselves sitting at a coffee shop. Another thing I love about airports are all the shop's you'll find. All your needs in one small place! You can find anything here. From snug bookshops, to cell phone stores. And of course, lots of souvenirs.

"You look like such a hipster," I laugh, pointing at Austin's beanie and glasses that he usually wears when he is on the down low.

"I'd rather that, then getting recognised everywhere I go," He points out.

"I guess so. But it looks like everyone is too busy to even recognise you. Look at all these people," I point out to the people, flowing like a river past us.

"One thing I love about airports is all the different people," Austin says nonchalantly. I gape at him in surprise, because that was my exact thoughts a moment ago.

"I agree. I think it's interesting how they have everybody has their own stories,"

"Yeah! Look at that man on the phone," Austin whispers, pointing to a typical business man who was on the phone. "I bet his boss is yelling at him on the other side of the phone,"

"Yeah, and he's saying, 'have those papers on my desk by Friday, or you're fired!'" I imitate in a deep voice, that I dub my 'man voice'.

"And he's like 'But sir, I'm in New York, and you're in Ohio!'" Austin says in a high, dorky voice, making me laugh.

"Or what about that family there?" I say pointing to a family with kids running everywhere, and the parents trying to keep them under control.

"They husband is like, 'keep your kids under control!" He says in a deep voice he thinks that man would talk in.

"And the wife is like 'I love how their only my kids when they misbehave Burney'!" I say in a croaky voice I think the woman would have.

"What kind of name is Burney?" Austin laughs.

"It's a name!" I exclaim in my defence.

"From what century?" asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't know! But it is still a name! It's short for Bernard!" I exclaim.

"I feel sorry for any unfortunate kid who is named that. Their parents must've hated them,"

After that we spent all our time doing nothing and everything. It was really comfortable around us, unlike some times when we are together. I felt like Austin wasn't trying to be 'Austin Moon', but Austin, the normal human being. And I prefer that Austin a lot.

The air was easy, and he was joking around like any 23 year old would. We walked around some shops, taking funky pictures in some crazy hats, or with some silly cards with funny (and corny) jokes on them. I showed him some of my favourite books, and he took a picture of him with his album in his hand. All in all, it was some good fun.

Alas, our fun ended when we had to board the plane. Austin wanted to get first class tickets, but I refused. We had a massive fight over it, but I won after talking a lot and blabbering on for almost 5 minutes, until he said that if I shut up, then he'd let us get the tickets and be done. Talking too much has always been a gift of mine.

So now we are sitting side by side on the plane, after hours of security check (seriously, I know it stops the plane getting hijacked and all, but it takes forever!) we finally made into the plane. I haven't been on a plane in forever. The last time I went on holiday was when I was like 10. But then again, I had to get on a plane when I was 18 to come to New York in the first place. But I wouldn't call that a holiday.

"So what are you're parents like?" I ask Austin, once we are settled in our seats.

"Well, they are kind of embarrassing, so no asking questions about me, aright?" He warns making me chuckle a little.

"I can't keep any promises. I mean, who would pass up the chance to hear embarrassing stories about Austin Moon?"

"Please don't" He begs, burying his head in his hands.

"Fine. But I can't help it if they slip something out. I mean, they must be really proud of you,"

"Honestly, I think they are disappointed in me," He says in a bitter voice. I look at him puzzled. Who would be disappointed with their son who has made his dream come true?

"I'm sure their not," I reassure.

"Yes they are. They never approved my career as a singer. And now I am getting all this bad press, they must think I'm a failure," He says with a wry smile.

"Never think that," I say, looking him straight in his golden-brown eyes. "Your parents will always love you no matter what the stupid press say. Don't put yourself down like that Austin. You are amazing at what you do, and I know with no doubt that your parents are so proud of you,"

After my little speech, I pull Austin in for a tight embrace. At first his body tensed, but he soon melted into the hug and also puts his arms around me. After a minute I feel Austin mumble a small 'thank you'. I smile, knowing that I made him feel better. I really love his hugs. When we reluctantly pull away, I offer him a warm smile that he returns with a radiant grin. My whole body tingles as my heart skips a beat.

After this we go through the safety procedures. And the instructions went through one ear, and out the other. Then we are ready for take off. The red light went on, indicating that we were ready for take off, and that we had to put our seatbelts on.

I look over to Austin, who was digging through his hand luggage. I raise an eyebrow as he pulls out a pack of 'Ice Breakers Sour Mints'. I look at him curiously while he takes one out the pack and pops it in his mouth.

He just shrugs. "People say that if you suck on something when we go up, your ears won't pop as much," Then he thrusts the box towards me. I look at it sceptically, and then shrug as I take one out of the circle container. When I pop it in my mouth, I cringe at the sour taste.

"These are really sour,"

"That's the point," He says in a sardonic tone.

After that the plane took off, and surprisingly, Austin was right, the candy did help my ears. After that I spent most of the ride writing in my journal. Austin kept peaking over my shoulder to see what I was writing, but I would just flick him in the ear then turn away from him. Soon enough he stopped trying, and watched a film instead.

The ride was really relaxing as we soared through the sky. Unfortunately the crying babies weren't quite so nice. But when they went to sleep, needless to say, it was much more peaceful. I look past Austin (who had begged me for the window seat), and out the window. The fluffy clouds were now all around us. I always wondered what it would feel like to walk through clouds. I know that I'm not walking, but this is close enough.

"Ally. We're landing," Austin softy informs me. I flutter my eyes open to find my head leaning on Austin's shoulder. I look up at him dazed, still not quite of dreamland yet.

"Hey sleepy head. Have a fun time dreaming about me?" He coons, making me snap my head. I must've fallen asleep, and my head fell on his shoulder. That is so embarrassing! Why didn't he wake me up, or move me?

"Yeah. It was a great dream." I reply, catching him off guard for a second. "So why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you look so cute sleeping," He shoots back, making me blush.

"You were watching me when I was sleeping. That isn't creepy at all," I say sarcastically.

"Your right, it isn't."

"Obviously you didn't catch my sarcasm,"

"I did. I'll admit, I liked you better when you were sleeping." He whispers in my ear, sending a ripple of shock down my nerve system. "You looked so peaceful," He breaths, getting closer. "And venerable," I was holding my breath for dear life. "But most of all," he starts. "You weren't talking," He lightly bites my ear, then turns back to his seat as if nothing happened, leaving me shocked.

I only came back to reality when I heard the ding, and the light went on signalling that I had to put my seatbelt on.

"Oh yeah, if you think that I look so sexy in this hat, I should wear it more often," He says smugly with a smirk on his face. My eyes widen as I recall what I had written in my book earlier on. Oh I am so getting him back!

* * *

Here I am standing at Austin Moon's house, getting ready to meet his parents. If you had told me this a month ago, first, I would be like 'who's Austin Moon?'. Secondly, I would ask you what you were on. Yet here I am.

"I'll warn you now; my family is a bit crazy." Austin warns me, with a totally serious expression on his face. I roll my eyes, and chuckle a little.

"Surely they're not that bad,"

"Don't say I didn't warn you," He sighs as he knocks on the door.

When he does, a gorgeous girl with long blond hair opens the door. She has warm brown eyes that widen at the sight of Austin and I, and she is about 6 foot tall. She is with no doubt, Austin's sister.

"Austin!" She exclaims happily as she pulls him in for a bone crushing hug. Suddenly 4 more boys come running behind her.

"Did someone say Austin?!" One of them exclaims. Just like Austin, he was overwhelmingly tall, but he had silky longish brown hair.

Austin laughs, as he struggles to slip his way out of the tight hug he was engaged in. Once he finally manages to work his way out, he is tackled by 3 of the boys in another hug, while the other one just stands there on the sidelines calmly, watching in amusement. Okay, maybe Austin wasn't overreacting after all.

"And who is the pretty lady we have here," The tallest one says, raising a sly eyebrow, once he spots me. He looked the most like Austin, with the same eyes and blond hair.

"I think you might want to back off there Andrew, because I believe that that is the girl that has finally managed to get Austin to have a serious girlfriend in years," The girl says, making me want to disappear in embarrassment.

"So this is the famous Ally Dawson," The last boy said. He wasn't related to them by the looks of it, but I could still see they were close friends. I awkwardly wave at them, to show that they were right, and that I was in fact, Ally Dawson.

"Austin! Don't be so rude, introduce us," the girl scolds Austin. There's no mistaking that she is the most outspoken out of the group.

"Right," Austin say clearing his throat. "This is Amber, my favourite sister." He says pointing to the bubbly girl.

"I'm your only sister," she points out.

"That is debatable. We still have Andrew," Their friend with the brown hair jokes, making everyone snort with laughter.

"Hey! I am not a girl!" Andrew protests. He's the one that called me pretty earlier. He was defiantly the oldest out of the bunch.

"Really, because you are the only dude I know who takes like an hour on his hair," The other one say, who hasn't said a word until now.

"I'm sure Austin is a close second," I add, which fires all of their (excluding Austin who is now glaring at me) laughter again.

"I like this girl," the one with long brown hair breathes out between laughter.

"I don't know why you're laughing Alex, you're the one who is in desperate need of a hair cut," Austin retorts smugly. Alex immediately stops laughing, and glares at the boy who is wearing a smirk on his face.

"At least I don't have some stupid hair cut like Adam," he exclaims pointing at their friend, who was called Adam, redirecting their laughs at him.

"My hair cut is not stupid! It's really stylish," he huffs. "At least mine is not as boring as Aaron's. I mean look at it," he points to the quiet one who hasn't spoken at all. He was obviously the youngest, and the quietest.

I just stood and watched in amusement as the hyper family reunite. You could tell that they were really close. Growing up as an only child, I never really got to experience anything like this. It really was heart warming.

"Look at you lot. Fighting in front of a special guest," A stern woman's voice says from behind me. They all stop abruptly and look at her.

She had long blond hair that was mixed in with a couple of greys mixed in. She looked like she was in her early 50's. She unlike all the others, she had piercing blue eyes and she was staring down at the bunch. There was no mistaking that she was Austin's mother.

"I'm so sorry for their manners. You must be the lovely young lady who has made Austin finally decide to settle down. So when can I expect grandchildren?" My face was now burning red in embarrassment.

"Mom!" I hear Austin whine. She just laughs, and pulls Austin and me in for a hug. I stand there paralysed because of the sudden movement.

"Austin dear, you are getting a little thin. Are you eating properly?" She asks, poking at his sides.

"Mom!" Austin whines again.

She rolls her eyes and laughs again, pulling away from the hug. "I know. You don't want me to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend. I just worried about my little baby," She says, pinching his cheeks.

"Please stop," He moans, stopping his feet like a little child. I chuckle at how putting him back into his childhood home, made him act so childish again.

"And Ally! Aren't you just so pretty! A little skinny, but we can change that!" She chirps happily.

"Stop torturing the poor kids Mimi," A deep masculine voice says.

"Oh don't ruin my fun Mike!" He just chuckles, and puts his arm around her waist.

"Welcome to our home. It's very nice to meet you Ally," he greets, with a friendly smile. I put my hand out for a hand shake, but he just laughs and pulls me in for a hug. Wow this family likes hugs.

"You too Mr Moon," I reply politely, still surprised from the hug.

"Please, call me Mike." He insists pulling away. "Austin my boy, come and give your old man a hug," He says pulling Austin in for a hug.

"Hey dad," Austin says sheepishly, as Mike pats his back.

"Enough with the sappy hello's. It's time to part-ay!" Andrew exclaims, making everyone laugh. Tonight is going to be fun.

* * *

**So basically, Andrew is Riker. I made his character really flirty, and I know that Riker probably isn't like that, but that's how his character is. Amber is obviously Rydel. Alex is Rocky, and Adam is Ratliff. Aaron is Ryland I think that all of their characters are really fun to write, and I can't wait to write more of them.**

**So Austin and Ally are going to be at the Moon's residence for a couple of chapter. To be honest, I want to wrap up this story up so I can write more wonderful stories for y'all!**

**Anyway, love it? Hate it? Bored? Critasm?**

**Until next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note  
**

**Hey Guys *Smiles sheepishly* Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I honestly tried to but I had a lot of stuff to do, and it kept getting later and... Well I apologise. On another note, we are half way through the story. Yep, only 22 more chapters left. Wow, that doesn't sound like much, oh well.  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Ally's POV

Shortly after Austin and I arrived, various family friends of the Moon's joined the party, making it rather crowded in their gorgeous house. Soon the whole house was packed with a variety of different people. I stuck next to Austin all night so far as he caught up with some old friends. And he proudly introduced my as his girlfriend each time, much to my disapproval, as I stood awkwardly with a smile plastered to my face.

Although he was surrounded by lots of family friends, Austin choose to talk to me the most. And I found that really sweet. Every once in a while someone would come up to us and say 'Austin! Look how much you've grown up. You're quite the young man. And is this your girlfriend. She is so pretty' or something along those lines, while I stand there and not knowing how to react, because I have met any of these people in my life.

As for the rest of the Moon family, I've seen them scattered around the huge house, but they are either talking to some friends, or they are completely lost in the sea of people. Seriously, their family know a lot of people. But from what I have seen of them, they are always laughing and smiling with their friends.

What I've found out about the Moon's, is that they are like a ray of sun shine. They never fail to bring a smile to someone's face.

"Austin Moon. It looks like you haven't changed at all." A voice says from behind us. Austin and I both turn around. Standing there was a gorgeous girl standing there who was about our age. She has long dark hair, flawless auburn skin, extremely striking eyes, and she is almost 6 foot tall. So all in all, she could be a model.

"Kira Starr. Looking as good as ever I see," He replies, looking her up and down, not so subtly checking her out. I feel a sharp pang in my stomach.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you here in L.A," She says in a flirty voice, and a playful smirk forming on her face.

"Well I've been busy," He replies. I can feel a tension in the air. Not an awkward one. And I don't like it at all.

"Busy causing trouble I see," She laughs. I really don't like this.

"Well I've been here, there, everywhere,"

"Well I was hoping that I would see you here," That's it!

"Hi! I'm Ally. Austin's girlfriend," I squeak, interrupting their conversation with a plastic smile plastered on my face. Her smile falters for a second, then her eyebrows raise as she glares at me.

"Wow. Who would've thought I'd see the day when Austin Moon has a girlfriend," She laughs sardonically.

"Well like you said. It's been a long time since I've been in L.A," He shrugs, putting his arm around my waist.

"Yep. Well it's been nice meeting you Ally. See you around Moon," She says smirking, still looking at me.

"You too Starr," He says. She smiles then walks away, merging with the crowd. Once she was completely whisked away by the crowd, Austin turns to me, as smug smirk on his face.

"You were jealous," He sings with a massive, superior grin on his face. I cross my arms. And I did the only thing I could do to get out of this mess.

"I was not," And that was deny.

"Oh really," He ask, eyebrows raised in disbelief and a hint of amusement. He's not buying it. He starts walking towards me.

"Yep," I reply, taking a step back. Not giving up yet.

"Well you were very quick to introduce yourself as my girlfriend," He says still walking towards me his smirk not gone yet. For every step he takes forward, I am taking one back. He really isn't buying it.

"Well, if you want people to believe it then they need to know," I am now with my back against the wall.

"But you seemed really embarrassed when I said it to everyone else. Why was she so different?" He asks in a hoarse voice, his arm now resting against the wall, which happens to be over my head.

"Well you weren't so quick to announce it this time. Didn't you want her to know?" I retort in the same tone.

"Just admit you're jealous," Looks like it's time to use a new tactic. I put my arms around his shoulders, and pull him down so he is my height, catching him off guard.

"There is one thing you need to know." I whisper in his ear. "I. Don't. Get. Jealous." I punctuate every word with a lingering breath, and then push him away, leaving him stunned. I smirk and walk away.

After a second I hear Austin call out my name. The smirk on my face grows every step I take away from him. I speed up the tempo of my walking, and weave myself through people so I'll lose him. But sure enough he catches up to me.

"Hey! I can't help that I am irresistible. You're bound to get jealous," There goes his ego again. I just turn to give him a wink before turning around and walking again. And once again he follows me. This time he turns me around so I am pinned against the wall once again.

"What do you want?" I ask in a fake annoyed voice.

"Your panties around your ankles," He says in my ear with a husky voice.

"But that would mean I'd have to go all the way to my purse and put them on," I reply in the most alluring voice I can muster. His eyes widen and I can hear his breath hitch in his throat. I smirk and push him away again. Of course it was a bluff. Frankly, anyone who doesn't wear underwear is very unhygienic. But it sure got him.

I walk into different room that seemed less crowded than the other. Many people were socializing with drinks in their hands. The typical high class party you'd see on T.V shows. So that made it so much easier to get my self to blend in and hide from Austin.

Located in this room was the finger foods. There were various foods to choose from, including cocktail sausages, to tiny sandwiches. And they all looked rather appetising. I might be running way from Austin, but I still haven't eaten since we were at the Airport.

"You should totally try the cheese skewers. They are delicious," A bubbly voice says, walking next to me. I offer a smile to girl, recovering from my mild heart attack that she caused by scaring me.

"Will do. Everything looks so nice. It's hard to choose," I say to Amber. She laughs in return.

"Well my mom likes to impress. So are you having fun?" She asks, her smile becoming contagious.

"Yep. Your family knows so many people," I reply, gesturing to all the people in the room.

"Tell me about it! It's so hard to move, and I keep losing the others." She chuckles. "Speaking of which, where's Austin? I thought you two would be inseparable tonight," She asks, quirking a suggestive eyebrow.

"Actually, I'm kinda hiding from him," I explain.

"What did he do?" She asks in a flat voice.

"Actually, I'm trying to annoy him,"

"Oh," She raises her eyebrow again. "The children must play their games, I see," She says in a knowing voice. "Well here's a tip. Eat this really slowly," She instructs handing me a cocktail sausage.

I look over to see Austin staring at me, and know what she is getting at. I do as I am told and eat it in the most tantalising way I can, taking small bites at a time.

"He's coming by the way," Amber warns me, and then walks away. I look over to him again to find him making his way over after all. I smirk as I take my last bite, and walk through all the people, over to the next room.

Just like all the other rooms in this very stylish house, it is full of guests. I lose myself on the crowd again easily and then float around the room aimlessly. I could tell that Austin was still hot on my track. I won't torment him all night. I'm just getting payback from earlier on the plane. I told him not to read my book.

"I still don't know how my brother landed one like you," I hear someone say from behind me. What is it with people, and sneaking up on me? I turn to find Andrew smiling down at me. And when I say down, I mean down, because just like Austin, he is almost a whole head taller than me.

"And I don't know how someone hasn't claimed you for their own," I joke back. I've only known Andrew for like an hour, but half of the conversations we've had (and that has been like 3), he has flirted with me.

"Well that's because I won't let them," He replies with a smirk. I am kind of annoyed at him, because he was flirting with his brother's 'girlfriend'. And that is not cool on any level. But I see Austin coming into the room, and I need to annoy him.

"Or no girl is willing to put up with you that is," Alex cuts in, joining our conversation. I chuckle and turn to look at him. And just like the rest of the Moons, he is so tall.

"Why are you Moon's so tall?" I whine, asking nobody in particular.

"It's just in our amazingly good looking genes," Adam says, making me chuckle louder.

"Adam, you're not even related to us," Andrew points out to the humorous brunette.

"Well I though that we were close enough to be brothers!" He exclaims, throwing his arms up, and walking away. I was holding my sides now because of all the laughing I was doing. These people are too funny.

"Wow," I sigh, wiping the tears out of my eyes. "So do those genes include having glorious muscles," I ask, because I'll admit it. All of them have very attractive muscles.

"Nope. We all worked hard for these," Andrew says, flexing his arm for emphasis. I lightly skim my hand over it, knowing that Austin wouldn't like it. And it was rather toned. Let me rephrase that. Very toned.

"Ally! I need to talk to you!" I hear Austin call out to me. I smirk and turn to Andrew and Alex. "And that is my queue to leave. See ya around," I wave off to them, and then walk out the door and on to yet another room.

Next I find myself in the hallway from when we first came in. This place is defiantly the least crowded, making it easier to walk around. Deciding to take a different route, I head for the stairs. Now upstairs was completely empty. I wasn't even sure if I was allowed to go up here.

There were a couple of doors in the hallway leading to several rooms. I guessing that they all were all former bedrooms of all the Moons. Although it's not like it wasn't obvious, as each door was decorated animatedly with bright colours, and were labelled with all of their names. Note my sarcasm.

I smile as I find myself in front of what I assume is the door that lead to Austin's room. It said 'Austin' in vivid yellow colours, and round it were cute little pictures, including smiley faces and guitars. It had a cute childish vibe to it.

Suddenly I feel some arms around my waist, and I am being pulled into the room. Before I could completely collect all my thoughts, I am pushed against the door with my arms pinned above my head. He was looking down at my, his eye laced with lust, and his breaths uneven. Just like him, I am finding it hard to breathe, considering he just scared me to death. He laces his fingers with mine.

"You know you're sexy when you're jealous," He whispers huskily in my ear. He lets go of my hands, and trails it down my outstretched arm, sending shivers down my spine. He then rests his hand on my hip.

"I'm not jealous," I breathe, after a sharp intake of breath, still denying it. He just rolls his eyes, and then leans in for a kiss.

It doesn't take long for the kiss to grow hungry, and driven by lust. Not long after, I feel Austin gently stroke my thigh, before hitching it around his waist, and holding me against the door. My hands are in his soft hair, tugging lightly at it.

I feel Austin carry me over to what seems to be a desk. But to be honest, at the moment I don't care. He sits me down, and stands in between my legs. He starts to attack my neck, aiming for my sweet spot and sucking on it tenderly, having memorised where it was now. I groan, and lightly rake, my nails down his back. This continues until Austin's fingers trail up my thigh. This is when I come back to my senses.

"We should get back to the party," I exhale, in laboured breaths.

He stops his ministrations, and looks my in his eye. His golden brown eyes are clouded with lust. He says with a hoarse voice. "You're not getting away this time."

* * *

**I don't have much to say, so I guess I'll ask you about the new Austin & Ally. I don't if you guys heard of that show, but I think it's pretty funny and you should definitely check it out. Anyway...  
**

**Love it? Hate it? Bored? Tell me!  
**

**Until next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note**

**Hey there stanger. I've actually had this chapter on hold and ready to upload for like 2 weeks, but I haven't had time to upload. Sorry. Like really sorry. On a happy note, it's 16 days to Christmas! And the Austin and Ally crossover aired on Friday! I realised that I kind of had you left in a cliff hanger. I swear I didn't mean to. It's just that time hasn't been on my side.**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**Mature Content!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Ally's POV

"Your not getting away this time," Austin declares with a smirk on is face before picking me up, and placing me on his bed. He crawls over to me, and hovers over my body.

I stare up at him in surprise at his dominance. Yet it is a total turn on. I wasn't expecting him to take over, because I had been so in control until now. But after all the times I had teased him, I'm not really surprised that he took charge by now.

He kisses down my neck, leaving gentle butterfly kisses in all the places he covers, until he gets to my collar bone. Once he does, he moves the strap of my dress and my bra strap to one side and kisses there. The butterflies that always react when Austin's around start to dance in my stomach.

His other hand sneakily makes it way up my thigh. I gasp in surprise when he lightly brushes his fingers in a lazy spiral. He gently trails his fingers upwards until he is at the top of my thigh. He gently rubs me through the thin material of my panties, making me gasp and moan at the same time, if that is possible.

He stops and looks up at me with an amused expression on his face. "You were lying. You are wearing underwear,"

"I wanted to see if you would call my bluff," I reply, my voice hoarse, finding it hard to speak through my lack of oxygen.

He shakes his head and lightly chortles, and then pushes the material to the side, much to my surprise. I gasp in shock as he gently rubs me directly. Even through we've done the deed a couple of times; I love the excitement it still gives me.

I buck my hips, desperate for get more contact, my eyes shut tight in ecstasy. But he just stops and holds my hips down. I look up at him confused, my breathing uneven and erratic. Why did he stop?

"I'm in control tonight," He whispers in my ear, leaving a lingering breath, creating a quick but amazing pang in my chest. "And just so you know, I like it rough," He grows in my ear, making my heart rate quicken, and making me become very wet.

And to prove his point, he roughly enters two fingers in me. This makes me moan, and arch my back in bliss. But he just pins my body down, as he mercilessly fingers me. He starts to gently rub my pearl. My eyes widen and my breath hitches. I desperately want to buck my hips, but he is not budging. I feel restricted and powerless. And I am completely turned on.

Soon I am nearly over my cliff. It's almost unbearably close. But just when I am about to reach my tipping point, he pulls his fingers out. I am panting franticly because of him, and he just stops. I was about to protest, but he just smirks, and then kisses me again. I knew he was getting his payback, but I didn't know he would be this brutal.

I feel him reach for the back of my dress, and unzip it. I felt completely helpless right now as he dominates me. He slides my dress off my body, halting the kiss for a moment as he does so. Right now I am totally exposed to him, as I am only in my underwear, and he is fully clothed.

I reach up, and grab the bottom of his top, but he just grabs my hand and pins it on top of my head again. Using the hand that isn't occupied, he unclasps my bra skilfully, and then discards it in a random direction. Once he has done that, he takes one of my nipples in his mouth.

My mouth is opened wide and my head is thrown back, as he flicks my sensitive body part in his mouth tenderly. My body starts arching again, and he allows it this time. I can vaguely feel him reach down and remove my underwear, but I am too deep in the mist of pleasure to care. Soon my near is coming soon again. And of course, he stops again. I groan in annoyance and muster the best glare to give to him.

He chuckles, and takes off his shirt, revealing his gorgeous chest that I am still in awe of. It's like he was hand sculptured by a Greek God! I would be tempted to run my fingers down his chest, but they are kind of being pinned above my head.

After he has been rid of his shirt, he starts on his trousers. But before he takes them off, he reaches inside his back pocket. I can already tell that it's going to be a condom. I roll my eyes, because knowing him, he would defiantly have one.

One he has the condom on hold; he strips himself of his trousers and boxers. This leaves him completely exposed to me. He pulls the condom on his erected member and lines up with my entrance. Once he does, he swiftly enters me.

I throw my head back in bliss once again, my swollen lips open in ecstasy. His movements are hasty and rough as he finds his pace. Despite this, there is a certain gentleness to actions. The way he gently caresses my body with lingering touch, or the gentle kisses he is placing all over my skin, like I might break at any second.

I start to rock my hips in return to Austin's thrusts, refining the rhythm that was created purely by lust. He starts to pick up his pace, his thrusts becoming fast and deep. I can vaguely recall him let go of my arms so he could steady himself, having more control on his movements. I can't control the noises coming out of my mouth as he does so.

"Faster," I manage to croak out, my voice hoarse. At my request, he picks up my body, and leans it against the head board. I hiss as my back comes in contact with the bitter coldness of the solid material. When he starts to thrust again, the angle is different, and he was hitting just the right spot.

"Oh god," I moan breathlessly. I flutter my eyes close, as my moans reach a higher pitch. I've been so close to my release to night that it has become torture, and if he'd stop now, I think that I would cry. But I don't think he can stop. I can tell that he is getting close, as his breathes and turning into pants, and his small grunts are an indication.

My hands are in his hair, and his hands are at my side, holding me close to him. He reaches down and rubs my clit again. And that's all it takes to send me over my cliff. My body starts to tremble and I hold my breath, as I have a toe curling orgasm.

"Oh God," He groans. He is almost there. I can tell because his thrusts are speeding up, and are less in synch. I hold him close as he is at his release, gently stroking his hair as he rides out his orgasm. After a couple of lazy thrusts, he leans his head on my shoulder.

After a minute to catch our breaths, Austin rolls over and lies down on his childhood bed. I slide down the headboard and rest my head on the pillow next to him. For no particular reason, I turn on my side to look up at Austin.

I lay my head on his outstretched arm, and snuggle to his warm side. I can feel his heartbeat steadily get slower as we silently rest for a while. I feel him start to play with my hair, gently rolling my curls through his fingers. I smile up at him, and he replies with a lazy smile.

I really like this moment, because unlike the other time we've 'done the deed', it isn't awkward, or rushed. We are just laying in each others arms without a care in the world. Like the party downstairs isn't even happening, or the fact that someone might walk in right now. Right now, it's just us.

However, I can't ignore the fact that we aren't exactly a couple. We don't even have a label to what we are. And spooning is a couple thing to do. I wonder if Austin thinks about these things too.

Hesitant to end this moment, I turn to him and say in a soft voice, "We should get back to the party." His heart is now at its normal rate again, and is beating in a rhythmic beat.

"Can we just stay like this for a while?" He replies, in soft tone too. I nod in reply, really not wanting to go either. I slowly close my eyes, and listen to the hushed sound of Austin's heart as he absentmindedly plays with my hair.

"Ally, what exactly are we?" He asks after a tentative moment. So he does think about it too.

"Do we really have to label it?" I ask. I mean, who said that we had to either be a couple, or nothing?

"What do you mean," He asks, confused as to what I am getting to.

"Can't we just be Austin and Ally?"

"Austin and Ally. It's got a nice ring to it," he smiles, making me smile too. At least that is out of the way.

"But you know we still have to get up?" I ask.

"Unfortunately," He sighs. I know what he means. I am too comfortable to move.

"Come on. I'm pretty sure people are starting to leave, and your family will get suspicious,"

"You're all talk. You're not even getting up," he challenges. At his words, I reluctantly start to get up, only to be yanked down by Austin again.

"Seriously! Get up!" I exclaim. He groans, but gets up any way.

* * *

After we find our clothes and get dressed, and try to make ourselves look the least bit presentable, we walk down the stairs trying to blend in with the crowd. I do so with a slight limp, thanks to previous activity.

"There you two are! I haven't seen you all night," Mimi exclaims when we walk into the slightly deserted living room, to find all the Moons standing there too. I offer an uncomfortable smile to

the bubbly lady.

"Well we've been here, there, everywhere," Austin replies awkwardly.

"Well, all our guests are starting to leave!"

"Don't worry mom. I'm sure they've been very busy." Alex says in a suggestive voice. Somehow, I feel like a teenager who has been caught having sex by their parents. But around Austin, I always tend to feel like a teenager.

"No worries. We're just starting to clear up," Mike says.

"We'll be happy to help," I volunteer me and Austin, feeling bad for sneaking off during the party and leaving them with all the heavy work.

"No, you're a guest." She smiles at me. "Austin on the other hand..." She trails in a stern voice.

"What about me?" Adam whines. "I'm not part of this family,"

"What happened to thinking that we were so close that we might as well be brothers," Andrew asks.

"Well I didn't think it would include all the dirty work," He huffs.

"I insist!" I reply, still chuckling because of the previous conversation that was happening in the background.

"Okay. Um, I'm sure Amber would love some help clearing the table," She points to Amber, who was clearing plates. She stops what she was doing, and smiles at me.

"Will do," I salute, walking over to the table.

"Austin, how about go help the others with the dishes," He sighs, but complies anyway, walking to the kitchen, followed by the others.

When I reach the table, Amber looks over to me and gives me a mysterious smile; making me furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"Do I want to know what you're thinking," I ask cautiously. She rolls her eyes and chuckles.

"I just wanted to know if annoying Austin worked," She says, wriggling her eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"Well it kind of back fired. Or it didn't, in a way," I reply, confusing myself. I think that what just happened was a good thing.

"I see," She says in a knowing tone.

"What?" This girl is creeping me out.

"You've got that after sex glow," She smirks, making my face glow red, then grabbing a stand, and walking into the kitchen.

After gathering myself again, I also grab an empty platter and follow her into the kitchen. When I enter, I find all of the boys crowding the sink area all occupying different jobs by the looks of it. They passing dishes among them, Alex gathering them, Adam washing them, Andrew rinsing them, Austin drying them and Aaron putting them away.

"Got some more dishes for you guys," Amber says handing the dishes to Alex. He mumbles a little 'thanks' and returns to his job.

"Do you guys want any help?" I ask, as it looks like there is a lot of work to do.

"No. That would ruin our system," Alex replies. I raise an eyebrow.

"System?"

"Yep. The one where Alex hands me the dishes, where I wash them, then Andrew rinses them, then Austin dries them, and Aaron puts them away." Adam explains. I nod in understanding.

"I'll leave you to do that then," I say, walking away. Suddenly I feel something slap my rear end, making me jump. I turn to find Austin holding the drying cloth, and a grin on his face. I roll my eyes and walk away.

After we leave the boys to do their thing, Amber and I finish tidying up. Once we are done, I stand back to admire our work. Not long after I feel a hand slither around my waist. I look up at the culprit, and smile at him.

"So Austin honey, when are you going back to New York?" Mimi questions him. To be honest, I didn't know either. Austin hadn't told me much about the trip, and it happened so fast.

"I dunno. Maybe we could catch a flight later on," He shrugs. He doesn't even know! This is a whole other level of disorganisation.

"Don't be silly! Why don't you just stay in your old room tonight?" Mimi insists.

"But will there be enough room?" Austin hesitantly asks, obviously reluctant to the idea.

"Of course there is. Ally can sleep next to you. Just as long as there is no funny business. Or at least if you are not too loud," Mimi replies slyly. I am as red as a tomato right now.

"Fine. We'll stay. As long as it's alright with Ally," He says turning to me.

"Yeah. Fine with me,"

* * *

**So I am going to make it up to up to you. *Drum roll* I am going to upload the first 5 chapters of the new story! So look out for that everyday! On another note, what did you think about the crossover episode? Oh yeah, bloody hell! Over 300 reviews (half of them telling me to update) but still. Thank you soooo much.**

**Love it? Hate it? Bored? Tell me!**

**Until next time (Who know when that is? Knowing me it will be in 6 weeks)**


End file.
